Pieces Of A Puzzle
by Stephycats7785
Summary: After Bella leaves Edward two months after Nessie is born, he is left to pick up the pieces. Will Leah Clearwater be able to help him put his family back together? Can he heal her pain in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Pieces Of A Puzzle**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Edward and mentions of a Seth/Nessie imprinting**

**Summary: After Bella leaves Edward two months after Nessie is born, he is left to pick up the pieces. Will Leah Clearwater be able to help him put his family back together? Can he heal her pain in the process?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Two months is all it took for my wife to realize that this life, the life of a vegetarian vampire was not one she wanted. Oh she still wanted to be a vampire, but she just did not want to be a vampire who fed off of animals, had a husband, and who was a mother to a beautiful baby girl. It seemed she wanted to make up for lost time or that is what she told me the day she left.

"_Edward I love you, but I can't be chained down right now. For the first time in my life I feel like living. I want to explore the world and try new things. I want to be able to experience the things I chose to give up for you. I thought I wanted it at the time, I honestly believed I would never want anyone or anything as much as I did you, but I was wrong." My beautiful wife slipped up in to one of her human habits and placed her hair behind her ear. I think she would have been blushing if she still had the ability to do so. "I need this Edward and I know you love me enough to want me to do what makes me happy. You can give our daughter the life she deserves. I need time to be who I want without feeling trapped and I am sure one day I will come back to you."_

_I opened and closed my mouth a few times in order to get my words out. I felt as if my throat were closing and my stone heart shattering. "You expect me to wait for you? You think that things will be the same when and if you ever decide to come back?"_

_Picking up her one suitcase she turned to smile at me as she entered the doorway getting ready to leave the life we had planned together behind. "Of course you will be waiting for me. What else are you going to do? You told me yourself you waited over eighty years to find me and I don't think a century or two more is going to hurt you one bit. You have nothing else to live for and I know you will be here with open arms when I come back and I will come back one day. It probably won't be in a year or even ten, but it will happen one day and then we can have the life you always wanted. I am sure by then I will have had all the fun I feel I am missing right now."_

Two months since she had walked out that door and never looked back. I had not received one phone call or a letter. Did she not care about her daughter? Did she not miss Renesmee at all? How could she let go of her daughter so easily? How could she let go of me so easily after everything we had done to stay together? Did she not understand how she was tearing my family apart? Being a father had never been a part of my plans and being a single father had never even crossed my mind when Bella had decided to keep the baby against my wishes.

I would not change the fact Renesmee was born for anything in the world now that I had her, but when I first learned of her existence I had not wanted her since I thought she would take Bella away from me. Now I realized that Bella never really wanted to stay anyways. Even if she had not gotten pregnant I believe she would have left. Alice had been unable to see it coming since Bella apparently had been working on her power even as a human. She had known she was a shield after we had been in Italy and since thing she had got in to contact with other humans who claimed to have 'special powers' so she could learn to control her power. There had been so many things she was keeping from everyone.

Suddenly a tiny hand touched my face and I saw a picture of Leah Clearwater enter my head. I smiled and looked down at my little girl who was not actually quite so little anymore. "She will be here soon sweetheart and so will Seth. They had a joint pack meeting today and they called to let me know they would be a little late arriving."

My two month old daughter who looked to be around eight or nine months now pouted cutely. Yes, my little girl actually pouted when she learned her imprinter and his sister would be arriving later than usual. It was ironic that the two people I never would have expected to stick around and be my main support other than my family turned out to be Leah and Seth Clearwater. Seth I could understand considering he had imprinted on my little girl, but Leah Clearwater was another story. It was plain to everyone around her that she hated vampires and here she was spending all of her free time with a family of them. At first I had thought she wanted to keep an eye on her brother and maybe that is what had been at the very beginning, but then she started hanging around when Seth was in school or patrolling.

I had to admit I was unsure about her presence at first. She is not exactly the perfect example for a young and impressionable child. I feared she may try to instill some bad habits on my perfect little darling, but to my surprise she had been a great influence so far. When Renesmee accidently bit her because apparently Leah smells different to her than she does to the rest of us, Leah did not phase and tear her head off as I would have expected her to try and do. What she did do was set my little girl down on the couch and explained to her in a calm and rational voice, (a voice I never would have guessed even existed inside of the female shifter) why it was not okay to bite people. To my surprise and astonishment Renesmee had not bitten anyone since. Everyone in my family had been surprised considering we had given the talk to my daughter numerous times and she had never listen and yet for some reason she listened to Leah.

Leah had also been good for me as well. If you could take the time to get past her rather rough personality you would see she is a very smart woman. I have for in common with the female wolf than I would have guessed. We had the same taste in books and much to my amazement she actually liked classical music as well. She was not a hardcore fan like me, but she knew a lot more about that genre of music than any woman I knew. Plus when I finally managed to get her to open up I saw that she was actually a kindred soul to mine. Hard to believe I know and yet it was the truth. After taking the time to get and know her I realized Leah Clearwater and I were more alike than either of could have ever realized. Insanely enough she had kept me sane when I needed it the most and I would never be able to thank her enough.

The door opening snapped me out of my thoughts and I smiled as the female shifter walked in followed by Seth who immediately came to me and grabbed Renesmee out of my arms. Leah wore a scowl and flopped down on the couch and I frowned. "What's up wolf girl?"

Seth answered for her since she was too busy scowling to look in my direction. "She's just cranky because Jacob imprinted today and that means she is the only who has not imprinted considering Embry last month on that vamp girl Tanya from Alaska."

I nodded in understanding and offered my hand to her. I planned to take her for a walk so we could talk and she just glanced at my hand before looking at my face. "Not in the mood to dance thank you very much. I want to sit here and wallow in my self-pity. You can join me if you want, but you are not allowed to try and make me feel better. I do not want to feel better is that understood?"

"Well too bad because you are going to feel better. I will not allow someone to be unhappy today. I declare today to be happy day and you too will be happy Leah Clearwater." I rolled my eyes as she puffed out her cheeks and before sticking her tongue out stubbornly. I sighed and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. It looks like we would have to do this the hard way then. "Seth I expect you to watch over Renesmee while we are gone. I have my cell if you need me for anything and Rosalie is upstairs with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Come on wolf girl I am going to cheer you up."

"Put me down you bronze haired stink bomb!" She screeched as we headed out the door. "This is manhandling and I won't be manhandled damn it! Put me down!"

I turned in the door way to wave at my daughter with one hand. "Be a good girl baby and I will be back with a much happier aunt Leah in a couple of hours."

TBC…

**AN: I know I should not have started another story, but I couldn't write anything else with this stupid idea in my head. I knew if I did not write than nothing else would ever get written as well. Breaking Dawn inspired this and so I do hope that you all like it. Also, I thought it would be better for Seth to have imprinted on Nessie since that is how I think it should have happened anyways. Haven't decided on who Jake imprinted on yet so if you have ideas then feel free to let me know. This is basically the introduction and so I am going to try to make every chapter after this at least two thousand words.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Talk."**

"**Bite me."**

"**Is that an invitation?"**

"**You wish."**

"**Well if I am not getting a free meal then you better start talking because you made me hungry."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah and I were walking side by side along the sandy shores of First Beach. Since Seth imprinted on Renesmee the treaty had become void. We were aloud on the shifters land and them on ours. Sam Uley may not be happy about it, but there really isn't much he can do about it considering Jacob Black had broken off on his own and Seth was technically in Jacob's back along with Leah. The two packs had to respect the imprints of the other and my daughter was Seth's imprint and they had no choice other than to accept her and the rest of my family along with her.

The silence never usually bothered me, but considering I knew there was something on her mind I knew that I could not leave the silence undisturbed. The she-wolf was doing an excellent job of trying to conceal her thoughts from me. I had been working with her on that because I knew how much Leah craved privacy especially since she had to share her thoughts on a regular basis due to the mind link the pack shared. It was at times like this I regretted offering to teach her how to conceal her thoughts. I never expected she would use it against me then again I probably should have taken it in to consideration because she was Leah Clearwater and she used everything against everyone if she felt the need to do so.

Turning my body so that I was now walking backwards and in front of her I crossed my arms over my chest and did my best to give her a look stating she had no other choice than to open up to me. I had all the time in the world to waste and I could literally do this forever if I had to and I would because that is just how I am. "Talk."

"Bite me." She snapped and side stepped around me in order to keep walking.

I smirked and sped ahead of her to block her path once again. My speed had annoyed ever since she learned that while she may be the faster shifter she was nowhere near the same league when it came to me and my vampire speed. After losing four races in a row she declared that I must have somehow cheated. I called her a sore loser and she smacked me upside the head before making it down we were to never talk about it again. Leah really hated it when someone was better at something than her. "Is that an invitation?"

A hint of a smile appeared before she quickly replaced it with a scowl. I secretly had this theory that Leah Clearwater never smiled because she feared it would take away from her tough woman reputation. I would love to see her wearing a real smile just once. I would love to be able she kept hidden so well. I knew from Seth's mind she used to smile a lot before. Before her life had changed before her eyes and there had been nothings could do to stop it from changing. "You wish."

"Well if I am not getting a free meal then you better start talking because you made me hungry." I warned teasingly even though we both knew that I would never bite her no matter how hungry I was.

After a second I came to the conclusion that Leah would not open up to me until she was relaxed and I only knew of one way to relax the she-wolf. Well two ways if you counted food, but since I did not have any food with me I would have to rely on the second method. Taking a step closer to the Quilette shifter I placed one hand on her hip and used my left hand to take hers in mine as we started to waltz in a small circle. I had learned a while ago that Leah loved to dance though I am probably the only one other than her brother who knew this. She had admitted to me that she wasn't much for dancing in public and usually kept it to the privacy of her room.

After I felt her mental shield begin to crumble and her body relax I thought I may have a chance of getting her to open up now. I hardly even noticed the light rain which had started to fall as we started dancing. Was it a bad omen? I would have thought so had it not always been raining in Forks and La Push. "So are you going to talk now or am I going to have to eat you because as stated before you made me hungry with your 'bite me' talk."

At first she was silent and I feared I may actually be unable to get her to open up and that would bad be since it could do her no good to keep her feelings all bottled in like this. She had to know I would not judge her like others in the past had done. She had been there for me when I needed someone the most and I would be there for her just the same. She should know this. If she did not then I was somehow doing my job as friend all wrong.

"You have no idea how many times I have wished I could imprint on someone. Anyone would do really as long as I imprinted at all." Her voice was shaky as she finally answered my badgering questions of what was wrong. "I just want to be able to be happy for once. I remember what it was like to be happy and I miss it. I want to be happy Edward that is all I want."

"And I want you to be happy as well I hope that you know that Leah." I told her as we continued to dance in the rain. It was ironic that I would be dancing in the rain with the Quilette woman and yet I wouldn't change it. I would not change the events which had brought her in to my life even if the events had caused me to lose Bella. Leaving had been her choice and not mine. "I know this is not what you want to hear, but for what it is worth I think you are amazing. I am not sure where Renesmee and I would be without you and honestly I do not want to find out. You have helped us more than I think you realize."

Leah pulled and let herself fall in to a sitting position on the wet sand. I mimicked her position and sat across from her. I was surprised to see her crying. I had seen many sides of the female shape shifter and yet tears had not been one of those many sides. "Please don't act like I am a great person who deserves happy because we both know that I am not. If Jacob and Seth hadn't broken off and away from Sam's pack we both know that I would have killed you and most likely your daughter and not only because I had no choice. I would have liked it because them someone would have been hurting as much as I do on a daily basis."

"The point is that you didn't Leah." I told her as I reached out to take her hands in mine. "I cannot blame you for what you may have done because we did not know each other then as well as we know each other now. Also, you don't really want to imprint Leah. You are just feeling left out because everyone around you as seemed to do it. Personally I think it is a testament of how strong you are. I think the only reason you have not yet imprinted is because of the fact you are too strong to be tamed and in a way isn't that what imprinting is?"

The girl shifter shrugged, though I could tell that she was beginning to see the point I was trying so hard to get across. "I guess you could see it that way. You can't be strong and imprint at the same time. I still envy them sometimes though you know? They have it so easy because they know what they are supposed to do and who they are supposed to end up with. It has to be nice to just be able to look at someone and then have your whole life figured out for you. I mean look at Seth, he is just a kid and yet he knows where his life is taking him and with who he will be sharing said life. I never thought there would be a time when I envied my baby brother."

I cleared my throat since the topic of imprinting had never made me very comfortable considering the situation my daughter found herself in were imprinting happened to be concerned. "Now do not take this the wrong way since you know I like your brother just fine, but sometimes I wish he had not imprinted on Renesmee because while I am glad she has someone who is going to look out for her and be there for her for the rest of her life I do wish she had the chance to make her own choices when it came to this sort of thing. I know that Seth would never pressure her to do anything when she is older and yet I know they are going to end up together and I don't need Alice's newfound ability to see the Clearwater wolves to tell me that. My daughter adores him and I think if she understood imprinting and she had the ability that she would imprint on him. I want your happiness Leah, but I want you to be able to find your own happy and find it your own way. You will never truly be happy if something is forced on you and I know you well enough to know this to be the truth."

She nodded with the shadow of a smile again. "You're right about me needing to find my own happiness and I plan to do that. First I think we need to head back to your place because as much faith as I have in Seth and as much as I know he loves Ness, I also know that is probably way out of his league right now. I bet she is screaming her head off because you know how he doesn't like to feed her blood and I told him he would have to get used to it, but the little twerp assured me she would grow to love that baby formula crap. He has hope for something that is not going to happen. I gave up trying to feed her a regular bottle around the twentieth time she threw it back at me. Seth has far more patience than I do."

I laughed at out lout at the mental picture of young Seth Clearwater covered in baby formula. Leah was right about my daughter being stubborn when it came to the stuff. She refused to eat anything that was not blood unless we forced and boy did she put her tiny little set of lungs to work if you tried to force her. "Well we better get going so that we can be there to rescue him or well better you so you can be there to rescue him. She listens to you more than she listens to me nowadays anyways."

A laugh burst out of her mouth and I could tell it to be a sarcastic one. "Well she is a woman and we women have to stick together. Wait, that can't be right because that means she would listen to you as well."

" Oh ha ha you are so cute." Rolling my eyes I bent over so she could climb on my back. "Hop on spider wolf it is faster this way. We all know I am the fastest out of the two of us and I do not need you to be slowing us down."

"Eat me." I heard her reply before she climbed on my back.

"Again with the dinner invites?" I joked before taking off as fast as I could and leaving everything behind in a blur. "It seems you really do have a death wish."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter because I thought it came out rather well. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and put this story on alerts so far. You have no idea how happy that makes me. Let me know if you liked this chapter or not since you know I want to hear.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Hey are you alright?" "Your kid just took her first steps so shouldn't you be jumping for joy or doing some crazy happy dance?"**

"**She should be here for this." "Why didn't she want to be here for this?"**

"**Well if you want my opinion it is because she is a skanky ho." "I know it doesn't make up for it, but I am here and I always will be for as long as you and Ness want me here. I don't plan on going anywhere."**

"**Thank you for being here. You have no idea how much it means to me and to Renesmee as well."**

"**Don't get all mushy on me now copper head."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It didn't take very long for Leah and I to get to my place. Probably two minutes at the most. As soon as we neared the house I could hear Seth inside trying to coax my daughter in to drinking her baby formula. From the defeated tone of his voice I figured it wasn't going as he had planned. As the female shifter climbed off of my back she shot me an 'I told you so' look and I smiled before we made our way inside together.

"Renesmee we are home!" I called hearing the sounds coming from the kitchen. Leah followed me as we made our to the kitchen and opened the door. Seth Clearwater was covered from head to toe in baby formula as he knelt down in front of my screaming daughter begging her take one sip and that she would like it if she just tried it once. "I think your sister may be right Seth. I think this real food kick you are may be a lost cause."

"I will get her to try it at least once." The young shifter stated stubbornly as he pushed the bottle in the direction of her face only to have her turn away from him when she realized I was back and so was Leah.

Renesmee smiled widely showing off her perfect little white teeth considering she had been born with a full set. I could see her eyes light up at the sight of the Quilette female. For some reason Leah Clearwater had to be one of her favorite people in the world. I watched with amusement as she pushed herself up the best she could with her chubby little arms. I honestly expected her to fall to the ground as she had done all the times previous, but to my astonishment she took one step and then another never once wavering. I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched my beautiful little girl take her first steps.

I knew I should be getting the camera since I was neurotic about catching every little thing she did so that I would be able to show Bella once she finally decided to come home, but for some reason I was frozen. Lucky for me Seth always had his camera with him because he too had a neurotic streak when it came to Renesmee. He refused to miss anything and I couldn't blame him. I continued to watch in my frozen state as she waddled her way over to Leah with her arms extended. It was obvious who she wanted in this moment.

"Ness you just walked!" Leah crowed and picked her up before spinning her around and blowing on her stomach in a way that always made my little girl laugh. "Soon you will be running and I just know you are going to be faster than your daddy. You have no idea how proud I am of you. You came to me and not Aunt Rose, she is going to be mad. You know how I love to torment her. I plan to show her that tape every day for the rest of her unnaturally long life. At least I am finally someone's favorite person to be around. You have good taste kid."

Finally I snapped out of my daze and I probably should have celebrated like the rest of them, yet for some reason I could not. I should be happy since that would be a natural reaction and yet I was so angry I couldn't stand it. I wasn't angry with Leah, Seth, or Renesmee, but I was so mad at my wife. She should have been here to see this. Bella should have been the one who happened to be holding Renesmee right now and congratulating her. She should have been the person our daughter took our first steps for in order to be closer to her. Why didn't she want to be here? Why was Bella ruining what should have been a perfect moment?

Without one word I turned on my heel and was out the door. I didn't stop again until I reached the porch steps and then I let myself fall down. My head fall in to my hands as I wished for not the first time since Bella abandoned us that I could cry. I wanted to cry for the pain I felt on a daily basis, but most of all I wanted to cry for my daughter, my daughter who had done nothing wrong, my daughter who should have her mother with her today of all days. You could have all the family in the world surrounding you and it would still never be the same as having your mother with you. My little girl deserved to have a mother and it did not make any sense in my mind as to why Bella did not want to be a mother. What could be out in the world which could ever be better than what she had waiting for her right here?

"Hey are you alright?" I heard the door open as Leah came to sit next to me on the steps. Her thoughts which she was allowing to hit me head on, (I had to wonder if she was doing in an attempt to distract from what was bothering me) indicated that she knew exactly what was on my mind. The girl shifter is trying to be supportive and I wanted to thank her for trying since I know comforting someone wasn't her usual thing. I was unable to mutter thanks though because I felt as if Bella had walked out the door all over again and it hurt. "Your kid just took her first steps so shouldn't you be jumping for joy and doing some crazy happy dance?"

For a few minutes I did not say anything and Leah did not pressure me to open up. That is one of the many things I liked about her. The she-wolf understood that sometimes you needed silence. Words could not always fix a situation and this happened to be one of those times. I think she would have sat with me in silence for hours if that is what I had chosen to do. The girl wolf understands better than I understand myself at times. I honestly do not know where I would be without her. I'd probably have locked myself in my room a long time ago and left Renesmee in the care of Rosalie. I am glad that Leah has been her to help me be a good father. My daughter deserves at least one parent in her life who will not abandon her when things get rough.

"She should be here for this." I said after a few minutes. I could picture how it should be in my head. Bella would be laughing and smiling as she played with our daughter. I would read to Renesmee at night and then Bella and I would gush to each other about the achievements she accomplished that day. It's the way it should be, but everything is all screwed up now and nothing is the way it should be. What I don't understand is why it has to be this way? "Why didn't she want to be here for this?"

"Well if you want my opinion it is because she is a skanky ho." My Quilette friend shrugged and I wanted to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation because I should have known she would have been able to keep in her 'I hate Bella Swan-Cullen' urges for very long. After a few seconds she smiled and high fived herself before turning serious once more. Her entire facial expression changed as she reached out to place her left hand over mine. "I know it doesn't make up for it, but I am here and I always will be for as long as you and Ness want me here. I don't plan on going anywhere."

Ours I met and I knew she wasn't just feeding me the words I needed to hear. Another great thing about Leah Clearwater is the fact she never says anything she doesn't mean. It is refreshing to be around someone who says what they feel no matter what people will think of her. After having spent as much time with her as I have I do not see why people hate her so much. Sure she can be rude at times, but she is always truthful and after everything she has been through you cannot blame for her being the way she is. People need to appreciate her more because I know that I do. Leah Clearwater is probably the one person I am closest to other than family of course. It had been unexpected, but as my daughter has shown me, unexpected is not always a bad thing. I would have to start showing the she-wolf how much I really appreciated her being here.

"Thank you for being here. You have no idea how much it means to me and to Renesmee as well." I told her and squeezed her hand. "You are never allowed to go anywhere because I honestly would be lost without your guidance and Renesmee is going to need someone in her life that is a female who is not either an aunt or grandmother. I love my family, but they spoil her rotten. She is going to need a strong independent woman to show her the way of life. She is going to need someone like you. I do not think I could pick a better person for her to idolize if I tried."

"Don't get all mushy on me now copper head." Leah said and I noticed her cheeks pink up almost immediately. It seems I have embarrassed her when in reality I had only been stating the truth. "Now are you done this woe is me crap because we could sit her all day long bitching about Bella, but the truth is that she left Edward. It was her choice to abandon her child and husband. Nothing you could have done could have changed her mind if it was already made up. I know it hurts because I have been where you are well without a kid, but I have been left behind. All I can tell you is the pain starts to lessen over time and if you hang around good people it helps. It has done wonders for me. You can't live in the past only in the future. You have a daughter who is amazing and she needs you in the now. I think we should get back to the now and go inside and celebrate your daughter's first steps."

She stood up and I followed. I smiled at her in thanks as we entered the house. Renesmee saw me and suddenly came hurdling in my direction. I stretched my arms out to pick her up as soon as she was close enough. She reached out and placed one hand on my cheek and the other on Leah's. She showed us her first steps and wanted to know if we were proud of her. I realized that in this moment there was no way I could be any prouder. Bella around or not this happened to be a special moment. Leah was right about me having to live in the now.

"Of course I am proud of you Ness." I replied and kissed her cheek as Leah did the same. A smile came to rest on my face as an idea popped in to my head. Renesmee hated human food all except for ice cream. I figured this would be a good time to go and get some. "How about we all go out for some ice cream to celebrate? I will even let you get chocolate Ness. You can have two scoops instead of one as well since this is a special occasion."

My little girl clapped and we all headed for the door. I went last and looked at my strange little family. It wasn't exactly the one I had wanted or dreamed of, but we were a family. Seth was the son and future son in law, I was the father, Renesmee the daughter, and Leah was the mother. She is what held this family together. We may not be together as parents should be, but that did not make us any less of a true family in my mind.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out rather well and I wanted to post it before I went to bed. I wanted to show how they are a family in their own strange way. I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts. In the next chapter you get to see protective Leah which is going to be funny.**

**Also, I am doing Christmas one-shots as gifts so if you have a request let me know and I will do my best to write them.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**This better be important."**

"**Leah? I need you to come over as fast as you can." "Renesmee needs you right now."**

"**Daddy bloodsucker it is like six in the morning." "Is she not taking the bottled blood? I told you that all you have to do if she is resisting is to sing her the rabbit song and she will drink it for you."**

"**No Leah this is not about the bottle." "Emmett was playing with her this morning and there was a sort of accident and-"**

"**Accident?" "Is she alright? Look I'll be there in twenty minutes. I just need to get dressed and leave a note. Tell Emmett he better run because he is a dead leech if I get my hands on him!"**

**AND**

"**It's going to be okay little one." "I know it hurts, but it is going to be ok."**

"**I have to snap her wrist back in to place. This is going to hurt."**

"**Give her morphine then!"**

"**I don't know how her body will tolerate it."**

"**I am so sorry Ness." "I really thought you would be fine. I didn't think she would fall."**

"**She has been walking a week and you thought you would teach her to climb a tree?" "You see those tears? You caused them and as soon as she has her cast on I am going to make you cry I swear it."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: I wanted to try third person to see what kind of view you preferred. Let me know if you like third person or want me to stick to Edward's POV or I can switch off.**

The shrill ringing of her cellphone is what shook Leah from slumber. Her eyes snapped open after the third ring and she reached over grab her phone while accidently knocking her alarm clock to the floor in the process. She rubbed her eyes with her free hand as she hit the call button and yet out a loud yawn. "This better be important."

"Leah? I need you to come over as fast as you can." Edward's voice came over the line along with a loud blood curdling scream the she-wolf knew belonged to Renesmee. She could hear Edward trying to calm his daughter down which wasn't working since the screaming only continued to get louder. "Renesmee needs you right now."

"Daddy bloodsucker it is like six in the morning." Leah groaned as she reached down to pick up her alarm clock which blinked out that it was actually only five thirty in the morning. She had only fallen asleep two hours ago since she had to patrol for Jacob. They made her do nights because they both had imprints they wanted to be wide awake for in the day time. She because she didn't have an imprint she was forced to the long and usually boring night shift. Leah knew she had told Edward he could call her any time if he was needed her help, but she hadn't thought that would include the wee hours of the morning. He should know she needed to sleep since she was not the living dead, though she would be if she did not get some real rest in the near future. "Is she not taking the bottled blood? I told you that all you have to do if she is resisting is to sing her the rabbit song and she will drink it for you."

"No Leah this is not about the bottle." The mind reading vampire told her quickly while trying to sooth his screaming daughter. Nothing was working, not him playing the piano which usually worked and not singing her the itsy bitsy spider. Nothing could calm her down and he was at a loss as to what to do. He had only called the female shifter out of sheer desperation. "Emmett was playing with her this morning and there was a sort of accident and-"

"Accident?" Hearing that one word had Leah out of bed and scrambling to gather up some clothes. Finally she decided just to wear her pajama short and t-shirts considering this was an emergency and she wasn't sure what she would be walking in on. Her mind kept jumping to the worse possible scenarios. She pictured a missing limb, blood covering the floor, and maybe even Renesmee dead, though that thought left her mind because the little girl would not be screaming if she were dead. Unless of course that was some sort of weird half breed power or something. "Is she alright? Look I'll be there in twenty minutes. I just need to get dressed and leave a note. Tell Emmett he better run because he is a dead leech if I get my hands on him!"

She hung up quickly and raced down the stairs. Her mother and Seth must still be asleep and so she decided to just leave them a note. Quickly grabbing a used envelope she jotted down the necessary information. _Emergency at the Cullen place with Renesmee. I'll call as soon as I know anything and Seth if you read this first I want you to breathe before you have a heart attack and when you are sure you are not going to die get your furry little butt over there as fast as you can. Leah._

As soon as the last letter had been written down on to the paper she was out the door. She stripped quickly before phasing and running as fast as she could. To Leah it seemed almost as if time had slowed because her feet were not moving as fast as she wanted them to. She needed to be at the Cullen place like five minutes ago and she wasn't moving as quickly as she would have liked. Why did she have to develop a case of the slow now of all times? She was a wolf and not a tortoise for heaven's sake!

The only thing she could hear in her head was the cries of Renesmee. She had sounded like she was in a lot of pain. What could have happened in the few short hours since she left their house? The mind reader had said Emmett had been playing with her and so the missing limbs theory may not be too far off of track. That big dumb idiot sometimes forgot Ness was still a kid and half human at that. She wasn't indestructible and she could be hurt. If any permanent damage had been done to that little girl Leah would break the treaty by killing Emmett Cullen and she was pretty sure that Edward would back her up considering it was his daughter. They could team up to kill the big leech. Her pack was always saying she needed to be friendlier and bond with the veggie vampires and this would be a start. Nothing brings people together like tag team murder.

After what seemed like hours the female shape shifter from La Push had made it on to Cullen land. She quickly changed back in to her human form and slipped on her night clothes before making a dash for the door. Edward was waiting for her with his hands in his hair. He looked like he was about to snap or cry though Leah figured he would snap since crying was impossible for him now. He opened the door and ushered her inside as a piercing scream filled the house causing both shifter and vampire to make a dash for the stairs. It is the first race between the two that Leah actually won, though she took no pride in her victory at this moment in time. Most likely she would later rub it in his face, but for right now she was much too concerned about Renesmee.

"How bad is it?" Leah questioned as she took the stairs two at a time.

Edward answered her over the screams of his baby girl. "Her wrist is broken and the bone displaced. Carlisle says he is going to have to snap the bone back in to place. He will have to re-break it because she healed much more quickly than we could have thought possible. I asked him to wait until you got here because I knew she would need you with her. I had to leave the room during the x-rays because I couldn't take her tears. If Rosalie had been here I would not have called you, but she went hunting and won't be back until tomorrow. She did not bring her cell and I have no other way of reaching her. Alice went to find her and Jasper since she knows Rosalie will want to be here as soon as she can."

The girl wolf gritted her teeth the closer she got to Carlisle's office. "How did this even happen? I told you not to leave her alone with Emmett!"

"I was only gone for a second." He defended though it was obvious he had no excuse for his actions. He was blaming himself for this entire thing and every cry of pain from his daughter chipped away at his stone cold heart. "She was thirsty so I went to get some blood and by the time I came back it was too late. Emmett had climbed a tree and from what I understand he was trying to get her to copy him. She got about half way up before she lost her footing and he was up too high to make it down in time to catch her. This is the first time in my life I have not been fast enough. I made it to her exactly half a second after she hit the ground."

Neither said anything else as Edward opened the door to Carlisle's office for her. The Quilette she-wolf made her way inside and quickly rushed over to the little girl with copper curls. Tears were streaming down her face and her bottom lip trembled as she looked at Leah. Edward stood on the other side as Carlise gathered the things needed to make the cast she would have to wear for three weeks. They wanted to be absolutely sure she would heal and not risk her re-breaking the limb.

"It's going to be okay little one." Leah whispered in a soothing voice as she squeezed Renesmee's uninjured hand. She remembered her first broken arm when she was four. Paul had pushed her down the stairs because she told him he had cooties. She broken her left arm in two places, but she got him back by dumping a bowl of pudding on his head. "I know it hurts, but it is going to be ok."

Carlisle came back over to the table wearing clear plastic gloves as he gently lifted his granddaughter's wrist not wanting to cause her more pain than he had to. "I have to snap her wrist back in to place. This is going to hurt."

Leah growled and placed her hand on top of his to stop him from re-breaking her wrist. "Give her morphine then!"

"I don't know how her body will tolerate it." The doctor argued as he removed the shifter's hand from his arm and took a deep unneeded breath before pulling quickly as a snap filled the room followed by Renesmee's blood curdling scream.

Leah stroked her hair as the cast was put on and Edward sang to her softly. Her tears eventually faded and Carlisle finished putting the cast on before finally giving her a very small amount of morphine for the pain. He gave her the lowest dose possible since he did not want to take the chance of causing her harm.

"I am so sorry Ness." Emmett appeared in the doorway with his head hanging. He didn't dare come in to the room for fear Leah and Edward or both would tear his head off. "I really thought you would be fine. I didn't think she would fall."

"She has been walking a week and you thought you would teach her to climb a tree?" Leah hissed as she picked up the now drowsy toddler cradling her to her chest as she fell asleep due to the drugs in her system. A few tears still leaked from her eyes and Leah scowled deeply when she saw them before turning her death glare on the biggest and in her opinion dumbest Cullen. "You see those tears? You caused them and as soon as she has fallen asleep and been put to bed I am going to make you cry I swear it."

Emmett fled from the room as Edward and Leah walked towards Ness's bedroom. They tucked her in and when she was asleep the mind reader turned to Leah. "Thank you for coming over. I was losing my mind seeing her in such a state and you seem to be the only one who can calm her down when she is upset. I feel badly for waking you when you have gotten so little sleep lately between patrols and being here to help me with her."

"It's not a problem." Leah waved her hand in a dismissive manner, but he yawn she let out seconds later gave the truth away. She was dead on her feet and seconds from falling to the floor in a dead sleep. "I told you to call anytime that you needed me."

"Yes, but I know you did not expect me to call you at five thirty in the morning. I feel as if I am taking advantage of your kindness. Let me make up to you." The mind reader with copper hair stated before picking her up and carrying her to his room. He set her down on the bed he had bought for Bella when she was human. He had never gotten rid of it and now he was glad that he hadn't since he could put it to good use. "I want you to sleep here and you are not allowed to argue. I will call Seth and fill him in on what happened. I will also ask Esme to prepare a breakfast for you when you wake up. Before you say anything I want you to know Bella and I never did anything on this bed so you can stop that train of thought right now. Just close your eyes my little wolf and get some sleep. I won't be held responsible if you die from lack of sleep. Besides we have a party later this afternoon remember? We are celebrating Renesmee's first birthday since she looks to be around one. I want you wide awake for that party so get some sleep and I will ask Seth to bring you a change of clothes once you wake up. I do not think that is appropriate birthday attire."

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was kind of short, but I wanted to post it before I went to bed. The next chapter will be better I promise. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not. In the next chapter a birthday party takes place!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"I never knew you were an artist."**

**"What?"**

**"The two wolves you drew on Renesmee's cast a few minutes ago." "You have a lot of talent. Did you study art in school?"**

**"No it is just something I do in my spare time."**

**"You should pursue a career in it." "You are very talented."**

**"You said that already."**

**"I meant it."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah couldn't be sure how long she slept for. It must have been a while because when she woke up little eyes were peaking up at her over the edge of her bed. The she-wolf smiled and lifted Renesmee up off the floor placing her on the soft mattress. "What are you doing here little one? Have you developed your father's habit of watching people while they sleep? I have to tell you right now that is kind of creepy, but you're adorable and so I will let it pass."

The little girl with copper girls held out her cast and a black marker. It was apparent that everyone in the family had signed the cast even Seth who must have come over as soon as he got the message. Now it looked as if the little girl wanted Leah to sign the cast as well. It made sense considering she saw the female shifter as a part of her family. She did not feel her cast would complete until Leah left her own mark on the plaster in one of the few places left.

"Let me see what everyone else has put and then I will draw something. I don't want to copy anyone." She stated with a smile as she took a look at some of the signatures the Cullen family and Seth had already put on the cast while she was sleeping.

The big A with a smile face next to it had to be from Alice. Rosalie had scrawled her full name 'Rosalie Jillian Hale Cullen McCarty' in big fancy letters so that meant she had come home early since Alice had went looking for her. Emmett signed his name with a small note of apology in big messy letters that could be mistaken for a child's if you did not look closely. Jasper signed the cast with a simple J.H. next to a picture of the confederate flag. Esme drew a very beautiful and detailed rose and her husband wrote his name with a picture of a lollipop. Leah thought it was funny the doctor had drawn a lollipop considering doctors usually gave their kid patients one after a shot or checkup.

Seth had drawn a stick figure dog under his name, though in reality he probably meant for it to be a wolf. He never had been the artist of the family. The last signature was from Edward and his had to be the most beautiful one by far. He had taken the time to draw Renesmee in a field of flowers with him twirling her in the air and next to them was two wolves she could assume only to be she and her brother. Under the beautifully detailed picture he had signed her cast with a simple 'daddy loves you Renesmee' his old style of hand writing.

"Well I can't promise anything fancy kid, but since I like you I am going to do you a favor and draw what I think you would look like as a wolf. You only brought me a black marker so I will have to do the actual coloring part later. Don't expect a masterpiece like your dads there because unlike your father I am not an over achiever and I am certainly not good at everything I do. He is the only person I know who has the power to make failing seem cool." Leah teased with a smile as she popped the top from the black sharpie marker.

It took her a good fifteen minutes to get the outline of the wolf done. Leah was very picky when it came to stuff she would draw. Everything had to be perfect or else she would scrap it and start over, but since she couldn't very well demand that Carlisle give Renesmee a new cast if she messed up Leah knew she had to take extra care. She even gave the little wolf slightly curly fur to match the half vampire's bronze curls which she and inherited from her father. Somehow the she-wolf even managed to give the wolf childlike features which matched hers perfectly. She really would have made an adorable wolf. After she had finished she put the pen cover back on and reminded herself to remind herself later she had to color it in or it would look unfinished.

"Renesmee! I told you not to bother Leah and let her wake up on her own. I am so sorry Leah I was busy setting up things for the party and she managed to climb out of her play pen. I didn't even notice she was gone until a few minutes ago. I hope that she did not wake you." Edward came in and picked up his daughter as he shook his head at her behavior. He was finally realizing what it was like to have a toddler under his watch. He should just consider himself lucky that she wouldn't be a toddler forever because to him that could be torture where the female shifter would find it funny. He glanced at her cast and then took a deeper look as he suddenly caught sight of the picture she'd added. "I never knew you were an artist."

The russet skinned woman rubbed the sleep out of her eyes because she hadn't really had the chance to wake up fully yet. "What?"

"The two wolves you drew on Renesmee's cast a few minutes ago." He said as he sat down with his daughter in his lap. He lifted her arm so he could get a better look. He loved art in any kind of form and knowing Leah was an artist intrigued him. He really had no idea she had such talent and he wondered why she chose to keep it hidden. She could easily get a scholarship to any art school she desired. "You have a lot of talent. Did you study art in school?"

"No, it is just something I do in my spare time." Leah mumbled as she tried to conceal a blush.

People hardly ever complimented her drawings and she could remember one time when she had been dating Sam and wanted his opinion and he told her that there wasn't anything really impressive with a bunch of scribbles. Since then she never showed anyone anything she drew for fear of a similar reaction from those around her. She knew she was no Divinci, but sometimes a little praise would be nice even if her work was rubbish.

"You should pursue a career in it." Edward replied in all seriousness already considering taking a picture and sending it off to a few people he knew would be interested in seeing it. He looked up at her with a bright smile. He would have to show her some of his work for the fifties when he attended art school sometime to see what she thought about them. He had been thinking about going to art school again once Renesmee no longer needed him around the house. "You are very talented."

Leah shook her head and fought back a smile of her own. She wasn't used to flattery. Standing up she grabbed the clothes Seth must have brought her from off the top of the dresser. "You said that already."

"I meant it." The mind reader stated truthfully and she disappeared in to the connecting bathroom. He stood up as well and picked his little girl off the bed before heading towards the hallway. "I am glad you were awake when I found her because the party is all set up and we were waiting for you. Jacob and most both packs are here. Sam and Emily declined, but I figured that they would. Alice demands we play birthday party games even if Renesmee is the only child here. I think it will be amusing to watch your pack brothers loose at children games. I wouldn't let them start without you because I knew it would be something you would want to see."

The bathroom door opened to reveal Leah in her usual cut off shorts and black tank top with black and red sneakers on her sockless feet. She and brushed her short hair back and clipped it away from her face with little wolf barrettes her brother and Jacob had gotten her as a joke for her birthday. They never expected her to wear them and that is the exact reason she chose to wear them every chance she got. Her voice was void of any makeup, but she didn't really wear much of it anyways even when she had been completely human. "Thanks for doing that Edward. Nothing gives me more join than seeing my pack make idiots of themselves like they always do at a party. I am glad that I am going to be here to make sure they don't try to eat all the cake before the birthday girl tries a piece and she will because Seth and I devised a plan. We put a piece aside for her and we mixed in some of the blood you feed her in to the frosting. We thought it may entice her to try it and if it does it make work with other human foods as well."

The trio made their way downstairs where everyone was yelling. A table had been set up in the middle of the room and presents were piled on top of it. The weight of all the gifts was causing the table to threaten and buckle under all the extra weight. Everyone had kind of gone overboard when it came to presents, but no one could really blame them. Renesmee was the only child and they could never have another and so it was perfectly natural for them to have gone a little over the top when it came to her first birthday party.

When Edward set Rensemee on the floor she quickly headed for the gift table, but her aunt Alice appeared in front of her and lifted her off the ground in to her arms. She tried to look intimidating, yet the smile on her face sort of cancelled that out. "The presents are for after cake Ness. I have everything all planned out. We are going to do games first, then cake and food, and then you can open your presents. You have to stick to a schedule."

"Alice," Edward laughed lightly as he ran his hands in his hair. "She is not even a year old. You cannot seriously expect her to stick to a schedule can you?"

"Oh yes I can." The small vampire female said stubbornly sticking her tongue out at her bronze haired brother. "As I said games are going to be first. We are going to play Simon says and since Renesmee is too little to understand the rules completely someone can help her out. Who wants to be her partner?"

The beautiful blond vampire with a sometimes bitchy attitude stepped forward. "I will be her partner."

To everyone's surprise Renesmee shook her head no and pointed to Leah. When Rosalie tried to assure her that Leah would be her partner in the next game, the tiny girl continued to shake her head and reach out for Leah. "We-ah!"

Everyone froze hearing the one world come out of her mouth. It was the first word she had ever spoken and nobody had seen it coming. Nobody had to guess at what she was trying to say. The L sound came out more like a W, but there was no mistaking the fact she had called out for Leah. Rosalie almost dropped her before Leah was there catching her and smiling ear to ear.

"I guess it is pretty clear who she wants." The mind reading vampire said as he and Leah hugged Renesmee and kissed her cheek. Rosalie looked slightly hurt and sauntered off in to the other room with her husband following her. Esme and Carlisle were smiling as well glad that Renesmee was developing normally. Jasper smiled slightly even though he was usually reserved and Alice was spouting about that not being in her schedule. It was Seth who seemed to be upset more than Rosalie.

The youngest wolf shot his sister a look. "Man why do you have to beat me at everything? My name should have been her first word!"

"We-ah!" Renesmee cried happily as she pointed outside where Alice had started to set everything up for the games. She was determined to keep everything on schedule.

Leah laughed as she and Edward headed outside with the birthday girl. She did glance back when she heard Rosalie following them and mouthed out 'I'm sorry' to which the vampire nodded. She may be upset that her name was not Renesmee's first word, but she wasn't going to let her unhappiness ruin the party.

TBC…

**AN: I wanted to post this while I had a bit of energy. I am exhausted and going to rest, but I hope that you all liked this. I wanted Nessie to say her first word and I wanted it to be Leah's name. Would you all like for the party to be continued in the next chapter? Let me know if you do or not. I will put up a preview that will be in their no matter what you choose.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**You are dead on your feet." "You know I can clean this up if you want to crash. Why don't you stay here again tonight?"**

"**People are going to start thinking I live her if I don't go home eventually."**

"**Would that really be a bad thing?" "Renesmee would love it if you moved in."**

"**As nice as that sounds I have a perfectly good room back home."**

"**Well the offer is open if you ever change your mind."**

"**Seriously?" "You would want me to live here?"**

"**Sure why not?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

My pixie sister had forced us all outside after my daughter spoke her first word ever. There had barely been time to celebrate since Alice was uptight about getting off schedule and as everyone knows Alice hates it when things do not go to plan especially if she has planned them to be a certain way. Nobody argued with her because we all had very few joys in life considering we all would live forever and if throwing the perfect party made Alice happy then we would all let her do so. Nobody wanted to deal with Jasper if she got upset when things did not go her way. It was better to play along than to deal with the wrath of my scarred brother.

"Alright so I have the games all set up." She chirped holding a clipboard in her tiny hands. "First we are going to play Simon Says and since Ness asked specifically for Leah to be her partner the she-wolf will be helping her. If I catch anyone cheating then there will be hell to pay! Do you all understand?"

Everybody muttered a low agreement to this rule. As instructed we all lined up and I ended up standing next to Leah with Renesmee between us. We were both holding one of her hands as she smiled at us and jumped up and down excitedly. I couldn't stop myself from smiling down at my baby girl. Even if her mother had chosen to abandon her I was glad that she would have a memorable unofficial first birthday. One look at the female shifters face and I knew that she felt the same which is something I never would of expected six months ago.

When Leah had first started hanging around I asked her why she was being nice to me. I jumped to the obvious conclusion that she must pity me. I hated pity and at the time I had been so angry over the thought someone may pity me over what Bella did. To be honest I was angry at everyone for everything. When my life decided she had better things to do with her time I had nearly lost my sanity. I wanted to lash out and hurt people so they would feel what I had to feel every second of every single day. I had been ready to scream and yell my frustration out, but her answer had surprised me.

Of all the answers she could have given me I never expected for her to say what she had. _I guess you could say that when I heard Isabitch had left I was angry. I was angry that someone who had everything she wanted could leave so quickly without a second thought. Then I came here and I saw that little girl with no mother and I guess my mama wolf urges came out. Wolves protect their young and even if she is not mine I will be here for your daughter. I know what it is like to not have a parent and I would never wish that on anyone. So to answer your question I am here for her. I am not here for you so if you want to mope around like a whiny bitch then feel free to do so, but I am staying unless you think you can physically remove me from your home. _Hearing her words had shocked me and so I let her stay. A pattern had developed from then on and we never spoke of it again after that.

After the longest came of Simon Says in the history of man which my daughter one because Leah had kicked Quil in the leg to make him mess up when he was the only one left remaining, it was time for pin the tail on the donkey. Again Ness won even though Emmett tried to cheat, but his wife caught him and started hitting him with the piñata stick for acting so childish. There were so many games that I couldn't keep track. Mostly I simply sat at one of the picnic tables and watched my baby girl with Leah as they won most of the games. Only when it came time for the piñata did I decide to join in.

Since all of us were stronger than a human we thought it would be interesting to use your limbs to try and break the apple shaped piñata. To make it even harder for the vampires we had one of the shifters stand next to it so their scent would throw off the scent of the candy inside. I watched in amusement as Jasper and Emmett missed completely and Rosalie ended up smacking Embry in the face so hard he was thrown backwards in to a tree. I lifted my daughter up as she swung and hit it causing it to spin around wildly for a few seconds.

"Watch a pro." Leah stated with a cocky grin as she closed her eyes. I leaned forward in my seat with my daughter in my lap as I watched with rapt interest as Leah tilted her head to the side as if listening for something before suddenly raising her hand quickly and swiping it directly through the apple piñata. Red candy spit out in every direction and many of the boys from the reservation tried to scoop up the candy, but the she-wolf kicked them away with a growl. "The birthday girl gets to go first!"

After that everything went by rather quickly. Cake was eaten and surprisingly my daughter loved her piece of blood cake. She enjoyed it so much that she actually wanted a piece of regular cake. I shot Leah a secret smile letting her know that her plan had been genius and she shot me one of her 'did you ever doubt me' grins before gobbling down a piece of cake herself. After the cake there were presents and my daughter got so many gifts I was afraid we may have to build another room in order to store it all. Her favorite had to be the techno dog Leah had gotten her since a real puppy would not have lasted very long around here. She named him spot and wouldn't let anyone around him because she was scared Emmett or someone would eat him. I would have to explain the difference between a real animal and a toy one eventually.

Pictures were taken by the dozens, but my favorite had to be on that Jacob took of me, Renesmee, Seth, and Leah all standing together. We looked like the perfect little family and I knew as soon as it was developed I would have to make sure I had it framed. It would be something I cherished for the rest of eternity. After pictures there was music and I danced with my daughter until her feet started to hurt and then I lifted her in my arms and danced until she fell asleep. That is about the time everything wound down. Most of the guests had left though a few stragglers were out with Emmett and Jasper wrestling while I opted to clean up a bit.

"You are dead on your feet." I commented when I realized Leah had stayed behind to help me clean up. Her eyes were drooping and I feared she would collapse at any second. Ness really had run her ragged today and I was surprised she hadn't gone home earlier. Nobody would have blamed her for being exhausted. It had been a rough couple of days. "You know I can clean this up if you want to crash. Why don't you stay here again tonight?"

The she-wolf let out a huge yawn as she flopped down on to the couch. Her legs automatically curled underneath her. "People are going to start to think I live her if I don't go home eventually."

"Would that really be a bad thing?" I commented with a shrug not really conscious of what I happened to be saying. To me it was not a big deal considering that she was here most of the time anyways. Maybe it would be easier if she lived here. It would save a bundle on calls to her cellphone since every few hours during the night my daughter needed to hear Leah's voice or else she could not fall asleep. "Renesmee would love it if you moved in."

"As nice as that sounds I have a perfectly good room back home." The girl shifter stated with a small shake of her before she looked up at me and realized I wasn't joking.

I could tell that this sort of freaked her out. She had never planned to be friends with a bunch of vampires and yet look how that turned out for her in the long run. I doubt she ever consciously wanted to be my friend and yet now if anyone asked she would openly admit to them that I was one of her closest friends. I didn't mean to freak her out with all this talk of moving in, but I really did not see the big deal. She was of consenting age and was not as if I were asking her to do anything illegal or shocking. I simply was offering her a chance to get out of her childhood home and I knew from reading her mind when she wasn't blocking that is, that this is something she wanted more than anything else.

Besides it might be nice to have someone in the house other than direct family. Usually I spent the nights my daughter slept sitting in my room looking at pictures of Bella and even I knew that could not be the healthy thing to do. I was holding on to a false hope and I needed to move on, if not for myself then for my daughter at the very least. Leah once told me she had trouble sleeping at night and so we could keep the other company. It would be good for the both of us since I knew she still had nightmares about Sam.

After a moment of staring at each other I snapped out of it and continued picking up trash which littered the floor. You would think with super human reflexes the wolves would be able to throw their trash in the trashcan instead of missing and littering Esme's clean floor with food and other things. It would take hours even with my vampire speed to get this all cleaned up. "Well the offer is open if you ever change your mind."

"Seriously?" Leah asked from her prone position on the couch. I could tell by the tone of her voice she was seriously thinking this over. I knew she worried about her brother and what would happen to him if she moved out, but he spent most of his time here and if he wanted to come along to then that would be fine. My mother for all intents and purposes would love to have more children under her roof. She always wanted a large family and finally she would be getting it. "You would want me to live here?"

"Sure why not?" I told her with a charming smile which I thought seemed more lopsided than charming, but everyone was always going on about my charming smile and eventually I just accepted it. "You are here most of the time anyways and it would save you on gas from driving back and forth all the time. It would also give you the freedom you desperately crave. I know you want to get away from La Push and this is your chance to do exactly that. You can have time to think about it if you wish. I am not going to rush you in to making a decision. I simply want you to know that you are welcome here Leah anytime."

"Well I am going to take you up on your offer to crash here tonight. Thanks Edward for the offer I will seriously think about it." Leah said as she closed her eyes and in a matter of seconds she was passed out in a deep sleep. I shook my head and lifted her up as I carried her to my room. Since I had no need for the bed she may as well use it. I would not want her waking up with a kink in her neck the next day because it would no doubt put her in a bad mood.

TBC…

**AN: I know this chapter was not great, but I have the flu and I wanted to post it anyways and well I hope that you all like it. In the next chapter you will see how Bella leaving has affected Renesmee because I know I have not shown a lot of that yet. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**MOMMY!"**

"**Ness?" "Ness sweetheart what is wrong?"**

"**Mommy!" "I want my mama!"**

"**What happened Edward?"**

"**She was screaming and now she wants her mother." "I don't know what to do!"**

"**Renesmee can you show me what you were dreaming about?"**

**AND**

"**How is she doing?"**

"**Better now that Jasper calmed her down some." "What did she show you?"**

"**The Volturi." "She remembers and she remembers Bella and doesn't understand why she left."**

"**That makes two of us."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had been downstairs reading as I tried to immerse myself in the book so that I would be able to pass the night hours by more quickly. Usually Jasper and Alice or my parents for all intents and purposes would keep me company, but tonight they had wanted to spend time alone as couples and I would never begrudge them that. Just because I know longer had a wife who wanted to be with did not mean that I did not respect my siblings and parents needs to be alone with the ones they loved.

Leah was sleeping in my room since she had spent the night again. Ever since Renesmee had her birthday party a little over a week ago the female shifter had been spending more time at here and I could only assume she was trying to see if she would be comfortable living here. She may never speak about it out loud, yet Leah really was intrigued by the idea of coming to stay here on a permanent basis. My daughter would be delighted and I had to admit that I would be more than thrilled if she finally decided to stay here with us. The only female shifter known to exist had become my saving grace and I was not ashamed to admit this openly to anyone who asked.

With a sigh I realized that I would not be able to get caught up in a good read. As a vampire my brain was almost always working overtime and tonight it seemed to be worse. My brain was overworking itself with thoughts of Bella. God I missed her more than I would have thought possible and yet at the same time I hated her. I hated her for leaving not only me, but our young daughter as well. My family had risked their lives for her because she had told them that there was not anything she would ever want more than she wanted me. Apparently that had been a huge load of bull. She wanted everything more than she wanted me or the life I could give her.

The sad truth was that as much as I may hate Bella for abandoning her family, I still loved her as well. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't want anything to do with her anymore. I should wish her to be dead instead of looking at the front door every few seconds and praying she would come walking in with a smile on her face telling me how she had been wrong and how she wanted to be here with her family where she belonged. I was waiting with anticipation that she would come crawling back and being forgiven even though I know it would most likely never happen. Still, it is one of the only things which gave me any hope for the future. I wasn't sure if I could live with having tasted love only to be without it for the rest of eternity.

"MOMMY!" My head snapped up when my daughter let out a terrifying scream.

I was up the stairs and standing at the side of her bed before she had time to blink. My eyes scanned over her small body as I looked for any signs of injury. Tears were streaming down her face and yet I saw no physical harm to her body. She seemed to be more shaken up than anything else. I finally realized she must have had some sort of nightmare and so I picked her up and cradled her in my arms whispering words of comfort to try and calm her down. Her mind was a jumbled mess of pictures I could not make out properly.

"Ness?" Leah appeared in the doorway with her short hair flying in all directions and her eyes wide with worry. She hurried over to us and grabbed my daughter out of my arms. When all Renesmee would do is cry, the she-wolf began rocking her back and forth as she shot me a look of confusion wanting to know what the hell had happened. "Ness sweetheart what is wrong?"

"Mommy!" My little girl with copper curls clung to Leah as if she were her only life line. "I want my mama!"

"What the hell happened here Edward?" She asked sitting on the bed and tugging Ness under the covers which was a difficult task with the way my daughter was clinging to her desperately.

"She was screaming and now she wants her mother." I said sitting down on the other side of my only child. I stroked her hair as she continued to cry and whimper for her mother. I had no idea what to do in order to help her and I could hear the panic in my voice when I spoke. "I don't know what to do!"

Leah lay down on the small bed and allowed Renesmee to curl up against her. "Renesmee, can you show me what you were dreaming about?"

I sat there trying not to listen in on the thoughts around me because I wanted Renesmee to show me when she wanted to and not because I plucked it out of her head. I watched as a little pale hand rested again the Quilette woman's cheek and I saw Leah nod in understanding.

"I promise that I won't let that happen to you Ness." She said softly, but it did not seem to be working and so I left to find Jasper. He would be able to calm down Renesmee and hopefully put her back to sleep.

We stayed with her as Jasper sat next to her and sent her waves of calm until she was sleeping peacefully once more. Leah left the room to go downstairs and get something to drink. I opted to stay until I was absolutely sure my daughter would be alright. Once I was sure she wouldn't start crying again or wake up screaming I headed down the stairs. I kept glancing in to her mind to make sure nothing was wrong and when I saw her to be dreaming of puppies I felt better and left her mind completely.

I found the girly wolf sitting on the couch waiting for me. She still looked as spooked as I felt. We both realized that Renesmee had been scared out of her mind and there had been nothing either of us could do to change that fact. It must the two of us feel like we were not doing our jobs of taking care of her right. "How is she doing?"

"Better now that Jasper calmed her down some." I replied sitting down next to her on the couch and looking at my hands for lack of anything better to do. I felt Leah shift next to me and glanced up to see her looking over at me in concern. Did she think I was going to have a breakdown? To get rid of the awkward silence I asked her a question. "What did she show you?"

"The Volturi." My head snapped up when I heard her words. That is not exactly what I had expected to hear. I had no idea that Renesmee even remembered the Volturi. She had not been very old and yet I should not be too surprised considering her mind was far more advanced than that of a regular child. "She remembers and she remembers Bella and doesn't understand why she left."

"That makes two of us." I mumbled feeling the familiar stabbing in my heart whenever I thought of Bella. My hand automatically flew to my chest where my heart should be beating and I could feel my expression twist in to a grimace of pain.

"I still stick by my she is a skanky ho theory." The she-wolf grinned and I couldn't help, but grin back at her. After a moment the smile fell from her lips as she turned serious. "You do know that Bella leaving isn't your fault right? I mean you have her everything she wanted and there was not really anything you could do that would make her stay. Some people can never have enough and she was obviously one of those people. It wouldn't have mattered what you did to try and please it because it still never would have been enough."

She paused to take a deep breath as her dark eyes filled with pain. On reflex I placed one of my ice cold hands over her warm one. "When Sam left me I tried to do whatever I could to make him come back. I was where you are at this moment in time. I didn't know that nothing I did would achieve the results I wanted so badly. I thought that maybe if I became what he needed or if I acted more like Emily he may come back to me. I thought if I could be more like my cousin then it would be enough. It took me a very long time to realize that it was not my fault he had left. It was just how things had to be. Am I still extremely angry about it? Well yes, of course I am pissed off and I don't think I will ever get over it fully. Do I regret having the time with him I did? Sometimes I wish I could erase those memories and then I realize that I should be happy I have any good memories period. You are going to hurt for a very long time Edward, but remember you have a kid that needs you and you also have friends who are going to be here no matter what and I am one of them."

Before I knew what I was doing I was hugging Leah tightly. She had no idea what her words actually meant to me. She was one of the few people who could actually understand and I knew I never had to worry about her giving me fake pity. She knew what was I going through and she knew exactly what I needed to hear. Sometimes I wished that I had been able to offer her this kind of comfort when Sam left her. If she had someone to be there for her the way she was there for me then maybe it would have been easier for her. Since I did not have the power to rewind time I promised myself to be there for the female Quilette shifter whenever she may need me in the future.

"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled away realized that maybe my scent was causing her discomfort since she was all tensed up. I should not have invaded her personal space in such a way. "Thank you for being there for Renesmee and I. If you ever need anything from us then you know all you need to do is ask. I hope that you know this."

"I do know it Edward and actually there is something you could do for me." Her expression changed to one of mischief. "You need to get that spare bedroom of yours ready for me."

Excitement took over when I realized what she could possibly be saying. "So you have made your choice then?"

"I hope you were serious about me moving in because I have been doing a lot of thinking and I want to take you up on your offer. I think that it would do me good to get away from La Push for a little while. I know that I am annoying to live with, but you offered and so I am taking you up on it. It's still alright isn't it? I mean if you changed your mind that is fine as well I just-"

I placed my hand over her mouth and shook my head. "All you need to do is tell me when I have to have the room ready. My offer never had an expiration date."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Today it is very hard for me to move because of the cold due to a blizzard we are having. I thought that the chapter came out alright even if it is not one of my best. Let me know if you all liked it or not. In the next chapter I am going to have Leah moving in.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Where can I put this?" Leah asked as she walked through the front door. I had no idea how she ended up not crashing in to the nearest wall or tripping over her own two feet because the enormous box she happened to be holding obstructed her view of well everything actually. I quickly took the box from her because I did not want to risk her falling over or something similar. I know she is capable of taking care of herself, but I had been raised to be a gentleman and I was going to do for probably for the rest of my existence. "Hey I could have handled one little box you know."

"I know that." I replied with a smile as I held the box up and over my head with one hand. "I just figured I would be a gentleman and help you out. It's in my nature and I can't help it. Besides, Renesmee and I have a surprise waiting for you upstairs in your new room. She has been there for hours waiting for you to get here. I tried everything I could think of to get her to come out, but she is persistent. She wants to be there when you see your room for the first time. So why don't you go and see your room and I will take care of bringing the boxes in from your car. Seth is up there with her and I know he is almost as anxious as Ness is."

"Okay then if it gets me out of the heavy lifting then I am all for it." She chirped with a smile a real smile and not one of her usually forced ones, before skipping up the stairs. If I had been nervous about her not really wanting to be here and living with us then I had been wrong and worrying for no reason. I do not think I have ever seen her so happy before. It actually warmed my heart to see the she-wolf skip up the stairs in excitement. "Oh and don't you dare go looking through any boxes labeled private!"

I smirked and shook my head before quietly setting the box down on the couch and following her up the stairs. If I was going to be truthful with myself I was just as anxious as my daughter to see her reaction to her room and what we had done especially for her. I had wanted Leah to feel at home here. I did not want her to think we didn't care about her or that she had to have her room a certain way. I really wanted Leah to feel as if she were a part of this family while still being able to stay true to her-self.

I stood silently behind her as she curiously pushed the door to her new bedroom open. I could hear the sharp intake of breath as she looked around in awe. I knew the fancy bed and bedroom furniture were not what she was gazing at. Don't get me wrong because it was lovely furniture done up in dark cherry wood with gothic like carvings as the theme, but even I couldn't help it when I came to stand next to her and stare at the painting that made up her bedroom walls. I think anyone would be captivated once they took a look at them actually, especially if you had any clue as to what the symbols and such meant.

"When did you have time to do this?" She asked me since she had been able to hear and smell me follow her.

Leah did not give me her full attention, but again I did not blame her. Covering her silver colored walls where symbols, Quilette symbols, which told different stories her people believed in. We had put up the legends of the wolves, the cold ones, some about other things I wasn't exactly sure yet Seth had assured us that they were some of Leah's favorite when she was a young child. Alice being the artistic one of us Cullen children had been nice enough to actually paint a mural of the wolves and the legends surrounding the wolves on one entire wall. It had taken her two days even with her vampire speed to get it done and I had to admit she put a whole lot of effort in the mural. Ness had wanted to leave her own special mark and so she had dipped both of her hands in gold paint before pressing them against one of the wolves Alice had painted. My sister had been annoyed at first, but she got over it because she knew Leah would love it no matter what and probably more so with my daughters personal touch.

"Do you like it?" I asked my own question instead of answering hers. "I wanted to do something special for you Leah. I wanted to show you that you are a part of this family no matter what you may think. I hope you are not angry at us."

Leah turned around to look at me and I could see tears in her eyes. "Why would I be angry at you? This is probably the nicest thing anyone had done for me ever. When I was a kid I wanted to do something like this to my room, but my mother wouldn't let me. She claimed it wasn't proper for a young lady to have a room anything other than pink or whatever. My mother never really let me be myself and it is nice to able to be who I am and have people appreciate me for it and not criticize. That you Edward for doing this for me, you have no idea how much is actually means to me."

If I had the ability to blush I probably would have been crimson by this point. Living with Emmett I usually did not embarrass easily, but Leah was making me feel as if I had given her the most precious gem in the world. "I did not do all that much Leah. It was really Seth and Renesmee's idea. Everyone wanted to pitch in and make your room special so that you would feel at home. Alice and Rosalie are going to take you shopping soon so you can fill up the walk in closet that Emmett and Jasper built for you. The bedroom furniture was a gift from Carlisle and Esme. All I got you the stereo system and I plan to take you shopping for some new music. You know how I cannot stand that rap crap you listen too."

"You'll get used to it." The she-wolf teased with that smile still lighting up her face. I had always known she would look so much better wearing a smile instead of a frown. "This is unbelievable you know, I will never be able to thank you guys enough. I think maybe I can hate you animal eating bunch of sweethearts a little bit less now."

I laughed at the last part of her statement. "Well that is good to know. I should probably go downstairs to get the rest of your stuff."

I smiled and walked at a human down the stairs. I couldn't help it when I thought how this should have been how it went with Bella. She should have moved in first and gotten used to life here before she left. Maybe if that had happened she would not have fled so suddenly after we got married and she gave birth to our daughter. Perhaps I had rushed our relationship by suggesting marriage, yet she had wanted to be turned almost right away and so I did not see getting married as being a rush. Maybe I was overthinking this entire situation and Leah was right. Perhaps Bella just wanted everything and no matter how much I had given her it would never have been enough.

Picking up two boxes from the floor I tried to shake the thoughts from my head. Today was supposed to be a happy one and I would not let my depressing thoughts ruin it. When I made it back upstairs I almost dropped the boxes due to my laughter. Jumping up and down on the bed was my little girl and Leah. They had put the radio on and were not dancing and having a pillow fight at the same time. It was good to see the two most important girls in my life so happy and carefree. Maybe Leah would bring this family back together after all and hopefully we could put her shattered heart back together.

"Daddy jump?" Ness turned to look at me with a hopeful smile. Everyone told me she had inherited my lopsided smile, but I thought hers was adorable where mine was just plain weird.

I set the boxes on the floor and shook my head. "No baby I don't think it would be a good idea for daddy to-"

Before I had a chance to finish what I had been saying the female shifter had jumped off the bed and grabbed me by the arm. "You are going to loosen up Edward Cullen. If you can't look like a fool in front of your best friend and daughter then who can you look like a fool in front of?"

"Alright." I gave in and let her pull me towards the big bed. I climbed up and started bouncing before quickly lifting up Renesmee and spinning us around in circles. A devious smile came to rest on my lips when I realized my daughter was holding a pillow. "Do you think we should get Leah with the pillow? I think we should Ness. On the count of three, one, two, and three!"

As soon as I said three the pillow connected with the she-wolves face and she pulled it away before taking my daughter from my arms. "Daddy is mean Renesmee. I think that you and I should make him pay don't you? Do you want to tickle him?"

She nodded and before I knew it I had been tackled down to the bed where both Leah and my little girl started to tickle me. Contrary to popular belief vampires can be ticklish and my sides were my downfall. As soon as I felt Leah's warm fingers dancing across my ribs I burst out laughing. "Hey no fair this is cheating and everyone knows that cheaters do not prosper!"

"Oh yes we do!" Leah grinned and continued to tickle me even after Ness had started to tickle her instead.

My daughter was laughing, but it was all background noise when Leah's brown eyes met mine. I had not realized exactly how close she was. I could feel her hot breath on my face and the sizzle of electricity. Her fingers immediately stopped their attack as she just stared at me. It was one of those moments where time seemed to come to a sudden stand still. I was not sure what I should do next. I knew what I wanted to do and yet I did not because I was scared. Here I am a hundred year old vampire and I was terrified. Bella really had left me all fucked up I guess.

Clearing my throat I broke the connection first and thankfully Leah did not say anything about it. We both quickly turned to Renesmee and started tickling her. I kept stealing glances at the girly wolf hoping that maybe I could gain some insight to what she had been feeling a moment before, but she kept her expression blank and so I was left in the dark which is something I would most likely never get used too. I focused on enjoying the rest of the day mentally reminding myself that I would think about all of this later when I had some time to myself.

TBC…

**AN: Hey, so I know I still have one-shot Christmas gifts to do, but I really wanted to update a couple of my other stories before I started again. Like I promised I will get to the others I could not finish before Christmas. I hope you all had a great day and I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**What are you all dressed up for?" "Do you have a hot date? Do I need to give you the talk? Should I warrant you a curfew."**

"**You should wait to do all that for when your daughter is older."**

"**Don't remind me." "So where are you off to?"**

"**I am going to the cemetery to visit my father." "This is the anniversary of his death."**

"**Well would you like me to go with you?"**

"**You don't have to do that."**

"**I want to and I am sure Ness and Seth want to go as well. You do not have to go through this alone."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had just put Renesmee down for her nap when I decided to go downstairs. I was planning to find Leah and seeing if she wanted to watch a movie or maybe play chess. She had once told me that when she was younger her father played chess with her, but when he died she had stopped playing altogether. My hope was to get her back in to the game. I found her in the living room all dressed up in a long black skirt and matching blouse. I don't think I have ever seen her all dressed up before. I had to admit that I was a bit shell shocked.

"What are you all dressed up for?" I asked coming to sit on the couch next to her. She jumped when she heard my voice since she had been staring at the wall lost in thought. I smiled teasingly hoping to get a smile out of her in return. "Do you have a hot date? Do I need to give you the talk? Should I warrant you a curfew?"

Leah laughed and shook her head, though I could tell that she still had something on her mind. The fact she was blocking her thoughts told me that she did not want to talk about whatever was on her mind. "You should wait to do all that for when your daughter is older."

"Don't remind me." I cringed at the reminder my little girl would one day be dating. I suppose I could be happy because she would end up with Seth, but still I did not want to think about her dating until I was forced in to reality. Hopefully I had a few more years before I had to give my daughter the sex and safety talk. Maybe I would make Leah give her the talk since it should really be women to give her the talk and Bella wasn't here to do it. I would've asked one of my sisters or more for all intents and purposes, but there are certain aspects they lost when their human lives ended and Leah still being mostly human she would be able to explain things better. "So where are you off to?"

"I am going to the cemetery to visit my father." Leah said as she sighed deeply and looked down at her hands. I finally got a peak in to her mind as I saw flashes of the last time she saw her father. It had been when he died after she phased for the first time. He had been reaching out to touch her, but his hand fell right before it made contact with her fur. When she spoke I was sucked out of the memory with her since it ended. "This is the anniversary of his death."

Reaching out I placed my hand over hers. I did not remember my family and so I did not have any pain over their deaths, but I knew loss and I knew Leah must be hurting. "Well would you like me to go with you?"

"You don't have to do that." The Quilette shifter stated quickly and I could see that she actually appreciated the thought. I knew that every year she visited her father and usually Seth went with her. Sam, when she had been in his pack that is, never wanted her to go. He told her it was a bad thing to be hanging on to the memories of the past. "I am sure that you have much more interesting things you could be doing."

"I want to and I am sure Ness and Seth want to go as well. You do not have to go through this alone." I stood up quickly letting her know that there was no way she would be changing my mind. We were a strange sort of family and families stuck together. "Give me a few minutes to wrangle up the other two and then we can go. Since I have permission to be on La Push we do not have to worry about the treaty."

Leah reached out to punch my arm and I know it is her way of saying thanks. "Well don't take too long. I need to stop at the flower to pick up some flowers. Mom never visits anymore since she got with Charlie and she would be pissed if I took them from her garden like I used to."

"Well I am sure that Esme wouldn't mind if you used some of her roses." I said as we both went up the stairs to gather up Renesmee who was sleeping and Seth who happened to be playing video games.

"Well if would make her happy then I can do that. It will save on some cash." Leah replied as she went to tear her brother away from the X-box and I went to gather my daughter. Ness would happy to get out of having her nap considering she hated nap time.

Once everyone was downstairs I found my mother in the kitchen and told where we were going and before I could even ask about the flowers she suggested. We all went outside and she gathered up a bunch of roses before handing the bundle to Leah. "If that isn't enough then just come back and I will get you some more."

The she-wolf laughed as she held the large bundle of multicolored flowers. "I am pretty sure that this is plenty enough, but thank you for the offer Esme. You grow really beautiful roses which is not easy to do in a place like Forks."

"Since I have nothing other than time to waste it has become a hobby of mine. Oh I have something else for you." My mother smiled in return before rushing off and then coming back with a red and blue cross. "I always put one of these on my son's grave when we are in the area and I have a bunch of them. I thought it may be nice for you to give one for your father."

00000000

It did not take us long to get to the graveyard. We stood in front of Harry Clearwater's grave for a while until Seth couldn't take it anymore and told us he would be taking Renesmee down to First Beach and that we should meet him there. I nodded since I did not plan to leave Leah's side. My hand was still tightly holding hers as we both knelt down next to the grave. I did not say anything because I wasn't sure what one should say in this conversation. I did not have to worry about the members of my family dying and so I had never really had a need to think about or deal with death.

"Do you think he was in pain?" She questioned out of the blue without turning to look at me as she used her free hand to run her fingers along the cool stone of the head stone. "Mom said the doctors told her it happened fast and he didn't feel anything, but I don't believe her. He was clutching at his chest and so that means he had to feel something."

I wanted to comfort her, but I was pretty sure that nothing I said would make her feel better. Still, I had to try something. "I am sure that he did not feel a thing and even if he did I know he would never have blamed you. His heart was weak and nothing you could have done would have stopped it from failing. If not the shock of seeing you phase then it would have been triggered by something else entirely."

Leah scowled deeply before laying her head against my shoulder. "But it was my phasing that caused it. He expected it from Seth, but he never saw it coming from me. It is because I am a freak. He would still be alive if I was normal like I should have been."

"You can't blame yourself for something you had no control." I reasoned and reached out to stroke her silky black hair. "The death of your father is no more your fault than it is mine. It was the arrival of my family which triggered the change in your body. If you want to be angry and blame someone then you should blame me and my family."

The girl wolf sighed and stood up wiping the dirt from her skirt. "I would blame you if you had eaten him or something. For a long time I did blame you. I hated you for ruining my life, but really you didn't do anything wrong. My dad once told me that everything happens for a reason and for the first time in my life I have to agree with him. If I had never phased then I would have never met you and I can say it now even if I could not say it back then, but you, Seth, and Ness have become the most important people in my life. I don't know what I would do without you guys. I think my dad wanted it to be this way. He told me that I would find happiness after Sam and he was right. I may not be in a relationship right now, but really who needs a relationship? I am content to live my life the way it is."

"Maybe one of these days I will be able to look at Bella's leaving in the same regard." I told her hopefully running my hands in my hair. I looked up at the sky and saw a storm approaching. "It looks like today will be the day Renesmee gets to see her first ever vampire baseball game. It will be interesting to see if you and Seth can keep up with us. Do you even know how to play baseball?"

She snorted in amusement as we started walking the direction of first beach. "I am queen of the pitchers. When I was in high I used to pitch for soft ball. I haven't played in years though so it should be interesting to see how well I do after all this time. I wonder what my extra abilities will bring to the game."

"I guess we will see." I shrugged and smirked at the image of Leah Clearwater in a baseball cap. "You may have to fight Alice for the spot of pitcher. She has played that same position for as long as she and Jasper have been in our family. She will not be willing to give it up without a fight. Emmett will no doubt like seeing a fight between you and Alice, but I think he would like it more if mud were involved and much less clothing."

"Well that will be one of the easiest fights I have ever been in." She grinned before punching me in the shoulder and taking off. "Catch me if you can vampire boy! You mentioned baseball and I know I want to play. Dad loved baseball and I bet he is watching from his place in heaven. Shifters rule and vampires drool so now you are going to learn the hard way that Clearwater's are better at everything!"

I laughed and took off after her. Bella had never really liked baseball and after she turned she refused to play and because I had not wanted to leave her home alone I had stopped playing as well. It would be nice to get in to the sport again and a bonus to get Leah's mind off of sad topics. I quickly followed after her and passed her without much challenge on my part. To tease her I started running backwards and stuck my tongue out.

"Stick that tongue back in your mouth before I rip it out." She snapped narrowing her eyes and willing herself to run faster.

"Don't be a sore loser Leah." I took her hand in mine as we both still ran and kissed her knuckles before dropping it. "Can I help it if shifters drool and vampires rule?"

TBC…

**AN: I know this was not the greatest chapter, but I still feel blah and I wanted to post something anyways. Let me know if you all liked this or not. In the next chapter it has been a few months and Nessie looks old enough to go to school. I am excited about this chapter because I get to write her as older.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**It's not fair!"**

"**Ness you know why you can't go to school."**

"**Seth gets to go!"**

"**Is that why you are so upset?"**

"**You don't understand anything!"**

"**Little help here Leah?"**

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"**Make her stop acting like her mother."**

**AND**

"**Are you done throwing a tantrum?"**

"**Dad doesn't get it."**

"**Well he is trying which is more than I can say about some fathers." "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"**

"**I want to go to school."**

"**You are probably the only kid I know to ever say that."**

"**Why can't I be normal?"**

"**Normal is overrated."**

"**How would you know?"**

"**Because I was normal once."**

"**You were?" "Do you miss it?"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I watched as my daughter stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and a scowl on her face. She may only be a few months' old, but right now she looked to be around five years old. She looked like her mother had looked when she did not get her way. "It's not fair!"

I tried to remain calm since I did not want to lose my temper with her. She was just upset because there had been a shift in the family since kids were starting school and she felt she was missing out. At least I hoped that was what had her acting like a spoiled brat. It was my fault really because since the day she was born I had given her everything she wanted, but I could not give her this and she was not used to be told no. "Ness you know why you can't go to school."

My daughter glared up at me with a hatred I had never seen before I have to admit I was stunned. I could understand that she was angry about not going to school, but to have her hate me? I expected her to hate me when she was teenage, but not at such a young age. "Seth gets to go!"

"Is that why you are so upset?" I asked reaching out to touch her arm though I never got the chance since she jerked away from me.

"You don't understand anything!" Renesmee snapped stomping her foot. She actually stomped her foot and I shook my head. She was acting like her mother and not in a good way either.

Why was she being this way? I was trying to understand what she was going through. I wanted to understand so that I could be there for her. She was treating me like the enemy and I did not understand her reasoning. If she was old enough to think she could go to school then she should be old enough to understand why she could not attend school like human children. I was doing all of this to protect her and keep my family safe and my daughter hated me because of it, but then again I suppose that is one of the joys of parenthood. They never appreciated anything you sacrificed for them until years later when they had to do the same thing for their children.

I turned away from Renesmee to look at Leah who was standing in the corner. It was only Leah, Ness, and I who were home today since Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were looking at local colleges. Usually they went away for college, but with Renesmee they wanted to stick around and be close to home. "Little help here Leah?"

"What do you want me to do?" The female shifter asked as she looked at my little girl who was not exactly little anymore.

"Make her stop acting like her mother." I muttered low enough so that Renesmee wouldn't be able to hear it. Because she was half human she did not have as good of hearing as the others in the house and I was thankful for that. Taking a deep breath I spoke louder this time so everyone would hear. "Maybe you can get her to open up about what is wrong. You know why I have to say no to her request of going to school. Maybe she will be more willing to accept the news from someone she doesn't hate. I will be in the other room so you guys can have some privacy."

"You'll still be listening." Ness replied with a sharp edge to her words. "You have to know everything and it is not like you won't be able to hear. I _hate _you! Why can't you just be a normal dad? Why did you turn me in to a freak?"

"Then I will leave." I told her simply and went to the door to grab my coat before slipping it on my shoulders. "I know you do not see it right now or maybe you do see it, but do not want to accept it, but I do love you Renesmee. I am not doing this to make you hate me. I am doing this to keep you safe. You are my daughter and I would do anything for you and you know that. I hope one of these days you will be able to believe it. I will be back soon with some take out and by that point maybe you will be willing to talk like an adult. If you wanted to be treated as one then you cannot act like a child and expect me to listen."

I made it out to the porch when Leah caught up with me. She grabbed my arm and turned me around to face her. I felt her hands go to my face and I realized how upset I must look to her right now. I could feel my emotions trying to get the better of me. "She doesn't mean anything she is saying right now. She loves you and she is just upset about school. Let me talk to her and I will find out the truth of what is going on."

"She told me that she hated me." I whispered raising my hands and placing them over hers. "You know I always thought I was a monster, but I never thought my daughter would see me as one as well. I have only ever wanted is best for her. A few weeks ago she couldn't even talk and now she hates me. Talk about a one hundred and eighty degree turn."

"I told my father I hated him before he died." The words came out of her mouth as she dropped her hands to her side. I had not known that about her and I could see how hard admitting it was on her. She looked about ready to cry and it is not often Leah Clearwater is close to tears. "I didn't mean it and I hope he knows that I was just upset over Sam. People say things they do not mean all the time when they are upset. Just give her a little time and everything will work out. I am not going to let you lose her like you lost Bella. Ness loves you and I have to knock the stubborn out of her then I will. Since you are going to get food get eggrolls please. Those always used to cheer me up when I was a kid and upset about something."

I nodded and reached out to squeeze her hand gently before turning towards the Volvo. "Thank you Leah. Like I have told you before, I have no idea what I would do without you."

000000000

_Leah's POV-_

After Edward left I made my way back in to the house ready for war with the little half vampire. Ness was sitting on the couch with her arms folded across her chest. I came to sit down next to her even though I did not look directly at her. "Are you done throwing a tantrum?"

She huffed and I could feel her shift next to me. I knew the best way to get her to open up would be by not agreeing with her. I would let her talk to me when she was ready and be truthful in my replies to anything she said. As expected she start speaking a few seconds later. "Dad doesn't get it."

"Well he is trying which is more than I can say about some fathers." I told her finally turning to look at her. Her brownish gold eyes were filled with tears and I reached out to lace my fingers with hers in a show of comfort. "Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?"

"I want to go to school." She said after a long pause and squeezed my fingers back. "I want to do what everyone else who looks my age is doing. I want to be able to go to school and learn the same things they are learning."

I nodded and smiled slightly. When I was a kid the last thing I wanted was to go to school. I remember clinging to my father's leg on the first day of first grade and he ended up staying half the day because every time he would try to leave I would burst in to tears. "You are probably the only kid I know to ever say that."

"Why can't I be normal?" She questioned resting her head against my shoulder. "I never asked to be different you know. I never wanted to be a freak."

"Normal is overrated." I told her truthfully and stroked her hair.

I heard her sigh and figured she thought I was about to go in to the joys of being unique. "How would you know?"

"Because I was normal once." I said remembering my years as a human before I phased and turned in to the only wolf girl known to have ever existed.

"You were?" She lifted her head up as her tone indicated her curiosity. Sometimes I forgot that Renesmee did not know shifters were once normal human beings. "Do you miss it?"

I thought about her question seriously for a few minutes. There were things I missed about being human like the fact as a shifter I would not have children of my own and if I had been asked this a year ago I would have said I missed it more than anything, but this last years had given me a whole lot of time think. "Sometimes I think that I do and then I look at the friends and family I have now and I wouldn't change it for anything. The thing about being normal is when you are normal all you want to be is something special. Everyone wants something they cannot have. Look Ness, I know you want to go to school and I am not promising you anything, but give me some time to think and talk to your father and I will see what I can do. You have to do something for me though and apologize to your father."

The young girl nodded and looked down to the floor. "I know I need to tell him I am sorry. I did not mean anything I said about hating him I just got so mad when he wouldn't listen to me. All week I had to listen to Seth talk about starting school and all the friends he is going to see again. Do you know that I don't have any friends outside of the family?"

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Well you are not alone in that kid. I don't have any friends either, but we do have each other and I want you to know that if you let me I would love to be your friend. I could really use a friend and I can think of no better friend than you. Now how about we go set the table so that it is all ready for when your dad gets home? For the record he really does love you. I do not think I have ever seen a father love his daughter as much as he loves you. Everything he does whether you understand it or not is because he thinks it is what would be best for you."

"I know that." She sighed as we both stood up. "I never meant to make him sad. I don't remember my mother much, but what I do remember is that I don't want to be like her. Do you think he can forgive him for the things I said to him?"

I ruffled her hair playfully as we made our way to the kitchen to set out the dishes. "He is your dad and I can guarantee he forgave you the second you said it. Now turn that frown upside down and set you the silverware."

TBC…

**AN: I hope that you all liked this chapter. I know it is not the best, but in a matter of days two close friends of the family have passed away and well I was sad and needed to write something so I wrote this. I hope you will understand if I am sporadic in the next few days or if I end up posting a lot. It will really depend on my mood. Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**I got it!"**

"**What have you gotten exactly?"**

"**The cure to all our problems."**

"**You need to specify this cure and what problems you are a referring to."**

"**I have come up with a way for Ness to be able to go to school without anyone getting suspicious."**

"**Oh?" "Well come on Leah and tell me or let your mental guard down because I am dying to see what you have come up with!**

**AND**

"**Are you her mother?"**

"**No, I am just a friend of the family." "Thank you for taking her in even though the school year has already started."**

"**I would do anything for a pretty lady."**

"**Well when you see one let me know."**

"**I am looking right at one."**

"**Are you flirting with me Mr. Mass?" **

"**Maybe I am."**

"**Well if you were I would have to tell you I am flattered, but not ready to see anyone." "So Monday I can bring her in?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had been reading when Leah suddenly came running down the stairs so quickly I feared she may trip and break her neck. She was holding a stack of papers and I had to wonder if she had found what she had been looking for the last few days. The she-wolf would not tell me what she had been researching and I have to admit I was kind of excited to see what could have her in such a state. I knew that it had to with Renesmee and the school issue. "I got it!"

"What have you gotten exactly?" I asked taking the papers as she shoved them in to my hands. I watched her bouncing up and down and I tilted my head in curiosity.

Leah plopped down next to me wearing a huge grin. She looked tired since she had been researching day and night. I really had tried to get her rest and yet she was determined to find whatever it is she had been looking for in the first place. It was nice of her to help out my daughter and everything, but I did not want Leah to drive herself to exhaustion. "The cure to all our problems."

I turned my body so that I was facing her completely. She was actually grinning ear to ear. I do not think I had ever seen her this happy. The only times I had ever seen her even come close was the time she had learned Seth had imprinted on Ness. Everyone had thought she would be pissed and yet she had been extremely happy. "You need to specify this cure and what problems you are a referring to."

"I have come up with a way for Ness to be able to go to school without anyone getting suspicious." The Quilette shifter took the papers she had handed me a few moments about to flip through them as she looked for something specific.

"Oh?" I felt my eyebrow rise in curiosity. While Ness and I had made up I knew she was still extremely upset about the fact I could not allow her to go to school. "Well come on Leah and tell me or let your mental guard down because I am dying to see what you have come up with! Anything will be better this silent treatment I've had going with her for the last few days. I actually think I liked it better when we were fighting because at least then she was speaking with me."

The girly wolf handed me a piece of paper as she started talking and I let my eyes flicker over the content. The information on the paper was talking about Progeria which happened to be a disease in children that caused them to age at and unbelievable rate. Usually children suffering from the disease did not live very long. I had once met a little boy who suffered from the disease and he looked like a very small sixty year old man when in reality he had only been nine years old. He died six months after I had met him and it was the one time I actually wished I could turn someone.

The expression on my face must have been one of confusion because Leah was quick to get rid of my confusion by explaining. "I thought that we could tell everyone she suffers from a slower acting version of Progeria. Carlisle is a doctor and so I am sure he could fake the right documents to make it seem realistic. Nobody would question her aging and I know that is why you don't want her in school. This way you can still protect her and Ness gets what she wants. We would of course have to talk to her about proper behavior and not biting people, but she is smart and I am sure that she would understand. I think this would be good for her. She needs the chance to make normal connections with other children. Being surrounded by her family all of the time is only going to make it so that she becomes too dependent on all of us. This will help her to find her own independence and identity."

I listened carefully to everything she happened to be saying and I had to admit she had done her research and every argument I could have used she already had an answer for. Her research was thorough and she did have a point about my daughter needing to be able to make normal human connections. I nodded and set the papers down on the coffee table. How could I say no when she had almost everything figured out? It looked as if my little girl would be going to school as she so desired.

"I think your idea will work. I am going to have to talk to Carlisle before I agree to anything for sure, but you can tell Renesmee it looks like she will be getting what she wants after all." I sighed and ran my fingers in my hair. "She has to know that there are going to be rules about school. If she wants to attend she has to follow a strict guideline because we cannot take any chances. If she agrees to all of that then I don't see why we cannot do this for her."

The girly wolf stood up and reached down to hug me. "You know she would agree to about anything if it will give her what she wants. You are doing the right thing here Edward. I know it has to be hard for any parent letting a child go to school. I know all you want to do is protect her, but she needs this chance to be normal. I swear that I will be here with you every single step of the way and since I am going to be living her you can hang out with me until she gets home each day. I cannot guarantee I will be the most fun to hang around, but it has to be better than moping which I know you would do if I let you, but I assure I won't allow it. No more frowns are allowed in this household!"

000000000

_Leah's POV-_

Edward was supposed to be meeting with the principle at the elementary school Thursday, but because it was sunny I had to go instead. Ness was out shopping with Alice and Rosalie for everything she would need for school. I had never liked school especially when I had been it. I never appreciated it until I was no longer allowed to attend after phasing. Now it looked like I was being dragged back in to the educational system. I sat there waiting for the principle to come out. It was a nice school I supposed if you liked yellow. All the walls were yellow and it made me think big bird may have puked everywhere.

"Ms. Leah Clearwater?" A voice rang out and I looked up to see a man in his mid-twenty's looking at me. I had expected some wrinkled old man or lady and instead I got someone who could take the leeches on look wise. He had to have been the most handsome human I had ever seen. He kind of reminded me of an older Harry Potter with black messy hair and bright green eyes. The only thing he seemed to be lacking was the lightning bolt scar and glasses. He offered his hand I shook it quickly. A spark of electricity passed through my hand and I had to hide my gasp. "Are you her mother?"

"No, I am just a friend of the family. Her mother is no longer in the picture and her father had an emergency at work so they sent me instead." I stated calmly feeling head creep up in to my cheeks. I hadn't had this reaction to a man since the night Edward and I had a pillow fight with Renesmee. I followed the principle in to his office and sat down before speaking again. "Thank you for taking her in even though the school year has already started."

"I would do anything for a pretty lady." He smiled before handing me a packet full the necessary papers Edward would need to sign before Ness could officially start school.

I felt my blush deepen at his words. Could it be possible that he was actually flirting with me? Nobody had flirted with me for a very long time and while I used to good at it I wasn't exactly in top form after going years without practice of any kind. "Well when you see one let me know."

His bright green eyes locked with my mine and I felt my breath catch in my throat. Oh yes, this man was most definitely flirting with yours truly. "I am looking right at one."

"Are you flirting with me Mr. Mass?" I countered with a small playfully smile. It looked like I would have to start practicing my flirting skills once again. There was no way I would ever let an opportunity such as this pass me up. Who knew how long it would be before I ever caught the attention of another man again? It could be years of it even happened at all.

"Please call me Aaron and maybe I am." He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his desk. "What would you say if I asked to have lunch with me tomorrow? I know it is short notice, but I could really use the company."

Oh my fucking god! I had just been asked out on a date! That had not happened to me since Sam and while I wanted to scream out yes I knew deep down I was not ready to date. Dating brought about complications I was not quite ready to face yet. For example, if I started seeing this man if a date did go well I mean, I would eventually have to explain what I am to him. I really didn't want to do that at least not yet anyways. I was flattered by his offer, but I needed to shut it down for the time being.

"Well if you were I would have to tell you I am flattered, but not ready to see anyone. Still thank you for the offer Aaron and I will be sure to let you know when I am ready to accept your offer." I replied and picked up the papers he had handed me to take back for Edward and Renesmee. "So Monday I can bring her in?"

Aaron stood up and walked me to the door. "Yes as long as the papers are all signed you can bring her in Monday. I look forward to meeting her and I can promise she will be treated no different than any of the other students. Our goal is to make her feel as normal as we can. I know what it is like to be treated differently and I also know there is nothing a child her age wants more than to fit in. I will see you Monday and hopefully next time we meet you will find me charming enough to accept my offer."

I smiled and walked out in to the hall. I stopped to turn and face him where he stood in his doorway. "If you keep up with all of the sweet and charming comments I am sure that I won't be able to resist you for very long. Thank you again for everything and I guess I will see you next week. I hope you have a great weekend and thank you again for doing this."

His smile warmed my entire body as he waved when I finally left. "Like I told you before it is our pleasure to have her attend this school and I will have to personally thank her for introducing me to you. Have a pleasant weekend as well Ms. Clearwater. I hope it is not to forward of me to say this, but I cannot wait for the weekend to be over so I can see you."

TBC…

**AN: So here is the next chapter and I hope that you all liked it! I think that it turned out alright and I cannot wait for the next chapter. I loved writing the principle and he will be in future chapters as well. Anyways I would love to hear your thoughts about this. This is the only thing I am posting tonight and I am sorry if it was short. Have a good night you all!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**"Why are you so happy?" "Did going back to school bring back fond memories?"**

**"I was asked out on a date?"**

**"By who?"**

**"The principle."**

**"Teachers pet."**

**"Shut it Cullen, I am still on a high from the offer and you are not going to ruin it for me do you understand?"**

**"Did you accept?"**

**"No."**

**"Why?"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I would never openly admit that I had been bored out of my skull waiting for Leah to come from her meeting with the principle at would hopefully be Renesmee's new school. All of my siblings were otherwise occupied and my daughter wasn't speaking to me. I had tried to distract myself by playing piano and then by reading, but I couldn't seem to shake my anxiety. I chalked it up to worry about my daughter and how she could very well be starting school soon. I was suffering from empty nest syndrome and I didn't even have an empty nest yet.

When I heard the front door open I dropped my book and looked over at Leah who was grinning ear from ear. I took that to be an indication of things having gone well at the school. Then after she handed me the packet of papers I would need to sign I realized she was still grinning like a love struck idiot and I frowned. Nobody should be this happy after having just returned from a meeting with a teacher.

"Why are you so happy?" I questioned as I scanned over the forms. They seemed simple enough and there shouldn't be a problem with anything. It looks like my daughter would be getting her wish after all. I set them down on the table and turned my attention to the she-wolf. "Did going back to school bring back fond memories?"

To my surprise Leah actually blushed. I don't think I have ever turn such a bright red before even when Emmett would tease her relentlessly on her lack of a sex life. "I was asked out on a date."

This caught my interest right away. Who would have asked Leah out? I am not saying she isn't attractive, but a school meeting is the last place I would have thought she would catch herself a date. "By who?"

"The principle." She shrugged and propped her feet up on the coffee table which was a habit Esme had been trying to knock out of her since she agreed to move in.

"Teachers pet." I teased after a moment to get rid of the uneasy feeling in my chest. What did I care if the female shifter had a date? We were friends and I should be happy for her. I guess I was lonelier than I thought and jealous my friend had a date when I did not.

The Quilette woman reached over to punch me in the arm. She still had the stupid happy grin on her face. I had never seen her look so well, so much like a girl before. This had to be some guy to have her acting like this. "Shut it Cullen, I am still on a high from the offer and you are not going to ruin it for me do you understand?"

I knew she hadn't imprinted because if she had then her behavior would be different. This was more like she was giddy with happiness and not 'I found my soul mate' kind of behavior. As her friend and nothing more than her friend, I should be supportive of this new development in her life. "Did you accept?"

Immediately her expression darkened and the happy smile vanished without leaving behind a trace that it ever been there in the first place. "No."

"Why?" I asked with genuine curiosity. If she had been so happy about being asked out then why on earth would she refuse a date? I wanted to be able to understand her reasoning.

"Because this isn't a fairytale and it won't end with a Cinderella like wedding or glass slippers or singing mice." She snapped then realizing she had practically bitten my head off Leah sighed and set her head in her hands. "As much as I wanted to say yes I knew it would be a bad idea. What happens when he realizes something is off? What happens when he touches me and my skin actually burns him? What about all the times I have to disappear without as much as an explanation? I really don't think it will go well when I get a cut and it instantly heals or we have our first fight and turn in to a giant canine. My life isn't exactly the kind of thing fairytales are made of you know? It's better to just say no and stop it before it has a chance to end horribly."

"Just saying no is fine when it comes to drugs, but not in your love life." I replied. I wasn't exactly sure what I should be saying to her so I decided to simply go with it. "How are you ever going to know how it will end if you don't even try? I know you are scared to get out there, but you can't live your life afraid of what may happen. Just because you are not human does not mean you don't deserve to have love in your life. You deserve happiness Leah no matter whether it is with a human or not. You told me yourself you are not sure if you will ever be able to imprint. You cannot wait around for your happily ever after to come along. Sometimes you need to chase after what you want. It's like they say, go big or go home."

"Like you did with Bella?" She raised her eyebrow. "Can you really tell me you don't regret chasing after her now? Look at everything she put you through. Everyone thought you were meant to have forever and it really didn't end up that way now did it? She put you through hell and back and now you're preaching about chasing after love. Would you really do all of that again if you knew back then what you know now? Is all the pain you suffered worth the little bit of joy you got out of it all?"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and took a deep breath. Talking about Bella still hurt, but I had to if I wanted to help out a friend. After a minute I opened my eyes and locked my golden eyes on her face. "I have to say that yes it was worth it. I have lived a very long time and most of the years I had no love in my life. I merely existed and when I saw Bella for the first time she made me feel alive in ways I didn't know possible. While I wish we would have a different ending I not wish our time together had never happened. I got to feel love even if only for a short while. I can tell you that having felt love I would never want to go back to how I was before even if I am now feeling empty inside."

Leah looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. Automatically I reached out to wrap my arm around her shoulder. "I can't go through another Sam situation. My heart won't take it."

"Not all men are like Sam Uley. He lost the best thing that ever came in to his life." I told her feeling confident in my statement. Leah was an amazing woman and any man would be lucky to have her in his life. I know that I am blessed to have her in my life. "So are you done with the pity party?"

A hint of a smile played at the corner of her lips. "Yeah I guess I am good for now. Being girly and getting overly emotional has always been your thing not mine. I hate to steal your thunder."

I grinned scooted closer to her. We had done the bonding thing and now it was time for the gossiping thing. I had seen my sisters do it enough to get the gist of how it worked. "Good because now we are going to get to the fun part. Tell me all about your new crush. Does he make your heart go pitter patter?"

She scowled and flung her arm off of me before tackling me to the floor. "Cullen, just because I may think the guy is doable it does not mean I have a crush and I could still totally take you if I wanted to. Now take it back before I beat an apology out of you."

I shook my head and rolled us over so that I was on top of her. I pinned her arms above her head and smirked. Then I proceeded to make kissy faces at her. "I am not letting you up until you admit that you are crushing. Is he everything you imagined a crush to be?"

"I do not have a crush!" She bucked trying to knock me off of her and not succeeding. "I will admit that I was taken by his looks, which is saying something considering that I am usually surrounded my hot vampires or shifters all the time, but I do not get crushes. I do not nor will I ever have a crush."

My grin widened. "So you are admitting that think I am hot?"

TBC…

**AN: I wanted a kind of friendship chapter and so I hope that I did alright. In later chapters Edward will become jealous, but I thought right now it was a bit too soon for that. I wanted to show them bonding more as friends and in the next chapter Edward has to do something which is hard for him and Leah is there with him. Let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Are you sure you are ready for this?"**

"**I can't keep pretending that she is going to come back Leah." "Getting rid of her stuff is the best way for me to move on. Hanging on to the past isn't going to change anything in the present."**

"**I think we should have a barrel burning party. I did that when Sam and I broke up. I burned everything he had ever given me and everything he left at my house."**

"**Isn't that a tad petty?"**

"**That is the best thing about a broken heart. Nothing you do can be petty."**

**AND**

"**No not that!" "That was my mother's and I never gave it to Bella. That can go in the keep pile."**

"**It's really pretty." "Why didn't you ever give it to her?"**

"**I just didn't feel right about it." "It my mother's favorite and if I ever give it to someone I want to be sure this time around. Bella already as my mom's ring and so she doesn't get to have this as well."**

"**Well whoever gets it will be a lucky girl."**

"**Why don't you take it?"**

"**I can't do that."**

"**Why not?" "You are my best friend and I want you to have it. It looks better on you than it would on anyone else anyways."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Letting Renesmee go to school ended up being a lot harder than I had first anticipated. I was so used to having her around twenty four and now she spent eight hours a day in school leaving me to my own devices. The problem was I did not have anything to do in my free time. I was no longer in high school myself and as of right now I had no job. My family of course tried to cheer up by spending time with me, but nothing was working. I wasn't a fighter or history buff like Jasper, I detested video games, shopping gave me a vampires version of a headache, I had no desire to learn how to cook, anything to do with the human body and medical field made me hungry, and working on cars only confused me.

It ended up being Leah who suggested I start going through Bella's belongings. In reality I think she was as lonely as me without my daughter and her brother around during the day. It was the she-wolf who kept me going and stopped me on Renesmee's first day of school when I started to head over and pull her out. She calmed me down by oddly enough slapping me in the face. After I had gotten over the shock of being slapped Leah explained that by going through with my plan I would only cause my daughter to hate me.

So today I was doing my best to keep myself occupied by gathering up everything Bella owned and putting them in to boxes. I wasn't sure what I would do with them, but I did know that I could not have them around in plain sight anymore. It wasn't healthy for me nor was it healthy for my child. Alice and Esme had offered to help me and yet I refused their help because I knew this was something I had to do on my own. They would only serve to make me more depressed by trying to cheer me up and that was the last thing I needed right now. What I needed was for someone to keep me grounded to reality and that is why I asked Leah Clearwater if she would mind helping me. If anyone could relate to how I was feeling right now I know it would be her and the best thing about Leah was the fact she would know how to treat me because it would the same way she wished she had been treated when the whole thing with Sam went down.

Think of the she-wolf and she shall appear. My caramel colored female friend entered the small cottage I had once shared with my wife with a bunch of boxes balanced in her arms. After setting them down on the unused bed she came to kneel next to me where I was going through a small box of mementos from when Bella and I had first been married. When my ex left she hadn't taken much with her. "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I can't keep pretending that she is going to come back Leah." I told her as I pressed my lips together pulling out a picture of our wedding day. I could feel my heart crack a bit before I shook my head and set it to the side. I would keep the picture for the sake of our daughter. One of these days she may want to know more about her mother and I had to have a few things to remember her by even if all I wanted was to make her disappear from my memory. "Getting rid of her stuff is the best way for me to move on. Hanging on to the past isn't going to change anything in the present."

Leah nodded and picked up one of Bella's old shirts. She crinkled her nose and held it up for me to see before I motioned for her to put it in the 'get rid of' pile. She grinned before ripping the green and red plaid button up in half. I smirked because there was nothing Leah loved more than being allowed to destroy things belonging to people she hated. "I think we should have a barrel burning party. I did that when Sam and I broke up. I burned everything he had ever given me and everything he left at my house."

The idea was tempting, but I wasn't sure if I could actually do something like that. I should just give the clothing and other things to charity. Burning it seemed a bit childish and I was decades past being a child or teenager for that matter. I tilted my head to the side in order to look at her in curiosity. Leah knew better than anyone how to deal with a broken heart so maybe the best thing would be to follow her advice. "Isn't that a tad petty?"

"That is the best thing about a broken heart. Nothing you do can be petty." She grinned and starting holding up other items for me to see before I would motion to keep or discard pile. It took a few seconds to realize the discard pile was much larger than the keep one. With every little thing I got rid of I actually felt a bit better and not to mention lighter than I had in years. "We could make it a party if you want. I actually found a few more things which belonged to Sam and Emily when I was going through my stuff before moving here. We can get some marshmallows and do like a joint burning. It will be fun I promise. What do you say?"

I paused in what I had been doing to offer my hand which she took as we shook on it. "I think that sounds like a brilliant idea Leah. You truly are a devious girl you know. You could be dangerous if you ever decided to become a female version of Lex Luthor from the Superman franchise."

"I would need money to do that." She batted her long dark eyelashes at me. "How do you feel about giving your new best friend a loan? As payback I will make Bella my first victim."

00000000000000

We had been at this for hours and for the most part neither of us had said anything. I think the female shifter realized how difficult this was for me. Occasionally I would feel her set her hand down on mine in a show of support. Whenever she would do this I would stop what I was doing to smile at her softly even if it did not always reach my eyes. All I really wanted was to tell Leah how much I appreciated the fact she's here with me and yet I could not get the words to come out. They were locked somewhere deep inside and nothing I did would bring them to the surface and so I hoped my smile told her what I happened to be unable to state with words.

"No not that!" I suddenly half shouted when I saw Leah about to put a gold bracelet with green and red stones in the discard pile. My fingers wrapped around her wrist in order to stop her and I saw her eyes widen in surprise before she covered her expression with her famous blank face she used to hide all emotion. Feeling the need to explain I released her wrist and cleared my throat. I was sort of embarrassed for my outburst. "That was my mother's and I never gave it to Bella. That can go in the keep pile."

"It's really pretty." She told me taking a closer look at the piece of jewelry. Now that she was seeing it up close I figured she realized Bella would never wear something like this. It was old and obviously antique if it had belonged to my mother. The gold chain was thin very delicate. It looked as if it would break if you held it too tight. The emerald and ruby stones shone with a beauty you didn't see nowadays. On the back of the bracelet the initials E.M. were carved in to it and at first Leah thought they stood for Edward Mason considering that was my real name and then she remembered (I heard it in her thoughts) my mother's name had been Elizabeth Mason and so it made sense. "Why didn't you ever give it to her?"

"I just didn't feel right about it." I shrugged unsure how to answer considering I did not even know why. All I knew for sure was that every single time I had thought about giving to my wife something stopped me. When I was a young boy my mother had told me when I met the woman worthy of the bracelet I would know it and apparently I had known deep down Bella wasn't that woman. "It was my mother's favorite and if I ever give it to someone I want to be sure this time around. Bella already has my mom's ring and so she doesn't get to have this as well."

"Well whoever gets it will be a lucky girl." The female shifter placed the bracelet in my open and waiting palm before turning back to the many boxes we had yet to sort through.

Suddenly an idea came to me and I bit my bottom lip. Every woman in my life who actually meant anything to me had something which once belonged to my mother. Renesmee had a necklace my father had given her and Rosalie, Alice, and Esme each had varying pieces of jewelry. Every woman in the house had something which had once been hers except for Leah and I wanted to change that. "Why don't you take it?"

The Quilette female actually blushed and as I read her thoughts and understand why. Nobody had ever wanted to give her jewelry before other than Sam and usually it had been quarter machine rings up until the day he bought her a second hand engagement ring. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" I questioned reaching out to grab her right hand as I wrapped the delicate piece of jewelry around her wrist. I locked the clasps together and smiled once I made sure I had it on perfectly. "You are my best friend and I want you to have it. It looks better on you than it would on anyone else anyways. Rosalie, Alice, Ness, and Esme all have something which was once my mother's and now you do as well. Something this beautiful deserves to be seen on someone worthy of its beauty and so that is why I want you to have it."

I watched as Leah ran the fingers of her left hand over the cold metal and stones. "I am only taking this because you didn't actually buy it and we made a deal you are not allowed to buy me shit. Since you gave me something of your mother's I am allowed to give you something which belonged to my father and you cannot complain. I will give it to you later though since I don't actually have it on me right now."

"That sounds as if it is a fair deal." I sighed and set my hands on my knees. "I think I need a break. Would you care to accompany me to lunch in town?"

Her eyebrow rose at my suggestion. "You don't eat or have you forgotten that detail?"

"I haven't forgotten." I grinned and stood up offering her my hand. "I was trying to be polite. Would you like it better if I worded it a bit differently? Leah, would you like to come to town with me and I will buy you something to eat while I watch you eat because I have nothing better to do with my time and I find you fascinating?"

"Better," She commented slyly as she took his offered hand and jumped to her feet. "But I feel you could have been more convincing. You put too much of your creeper side in to it. Girls are not attracted to creepers and well wait, girls other than Isabella Swan then Cullen then soon to be Swan again I mean. Try again and then maybe I will accept."

I rolled my eyes and got down on one knee holding both of her hands in mine. "Leah Clearwater considering you are my best friend in the world and there is nobody I would rather spend an afternoon with, will you do me the honor of having lunch with me today even though I do not eat?"

She laughed and shook her head before slapping the back of my head as we headed towards the door and back to the main house where the Volvo was parked in the garage having had a tune up by Rosalie earlier in the day. "I guess I could spare an afternoon to be with you my animal eating mind reading creeper friend of mine. We can even pick-up the squirt and Seth after since school will just be getting out by then."

TBC…

**AN: So I got back from Boston today and I wanted to post this. I am on bed rest for a week and so I will update when I can. Anyways, I really do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts! In the next chapter we are going to have Leah/Renesmee having a talk about boys since Ness is curious and that is going to be funny while Edward/Seth have the same talk sort of lol!**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Leah can I ask you a question?"**

"**Sure kid." "What is on your mind?"**

"**How are babies born?"**

"**You know what?" "I think this would be a question better answered by your father."**

"**I tried and he told me a Stork brings them, but that is stupid. Birds don't bring babies and when I asked Uncle Emmett he told me they are made by a girl riding a boy's disco stick. What does that mean? What is a disco stick? Is it like a pogo stick? Can I have a baby by using my pogo stick?"**

**AND**

"**Seth we need to have a talk." "I suppose your father gave you the birds and bees talk before he died, am I correct?"**

"**Actually Leah was the one to give to me, why?"**

"**I know you do not have those feelings for my daughter yet which is lucky for you since she will not be ready for any kind of intimacy like that until she is at least three hundred and maybe even older." "Still, one of these days you **_**are **_**going to have those types of feelings for her and when she will have them for you. I want to make sure that when the two of you are ready to be together in such a way you will know how to treat her right and respect her the way she deserves."**

"**I-I would never pressure her Edward." "I'm not even ready to think about having sex yet. I know a lot of the guys in my class have already done it, but I want it to be special. I want to wait to be with the woman I was met to be with and not because we feel pressured, but because it is the right moment."**

"**I better be right by suspecting the right moment will be after you have put a ring on her finger."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**AN: Some people wanted more of Leah's POV and so the first half is Leah's and the second will be in Edward's. If you all like that then I may continue to write it this way so let me know after you read it.**

I have to say that living with the Cullen's I haven't been this happy in years. When Seth and Jacob would always comment about them being a family I had never believed it. I mean how could soulless creatures actually be a family? In order to be a family you have to love one another and I never thought for a fraction of a second leeches could love. Then my brother had to go and imprint on a half leech and being the awesome big sister I am I would tag along and because of that I soon realized that the leeches could love. They were family in so many ways even if they were not actually blood related. The sad part is the fact that their family is much closer than mine ever was even when my father was alive.

"Leah can I ask you a question?" I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts which were beginning to boarder on depressive when Ness tugged on the sleeve of my shirt in order to get my attention.

Ness is one of the reasons I actually stated to change my view on the Cullen's because she was such a sweet and cute kid and nothing that cute could ever be evil. Her mother had been a skanky ho, but Ness was more like her father and oh god had I just complimented Edward Cullen without meaning to? Thank god he wasn't here to hear my thoughts or I would never hear the end of it. That bronze haired annoyance could be a major pain in the ass at times. He may be cute and try to act all innocent and emo, but at times he could be a really conceited jack ass and I never let the opportunity pass me up when I got to remind him of this fact. However he had created such a sweet kid was beyond me. When Bella was pregnant I had conjured up imagines in my head of a kid that was neither male nor female with devil horns and sharp pointy demon teeth.

"Sure kid." I turned to face her since we were both sitting on the couch. Since it was Saturday she did not have school and Seth had gone out hunting with Edward. Apparently my baby brother wanted to watch a vampire hunt in action while I opted to stay here. I was pro animal rights and all that or at the very least that is what I claimed if anyone needed a reason as to why I didn't join the boys on their hunting/bonding trip. Plus I technically was an animal when I phased and so of course I didn't want to watch my brother and the mind reader killing my fellow animal kind. It would be like watching a homicide. "What is on your mind?"

Her brown eyes grew wide as she pushed a strand of her copper ringlets behind her ear. It was hard to believe she wasn't even two years old in real time and here she looked to be like six or maybe a small seven year old and yet she had the mind of a teenager at times while others she could still be very childlike. "How are babies born?"

Immediately I felt my jaw drop. Why wasn't Rosalie or Edward around when I actually needed them? Of all the things I expected her to ask me I never thought this would be one of them. I wasn't exactly prepared to answer her question. Talking about babies would mean talking about sex and that would lead to talking about love and we all know how my love life has turned out so far. It was extra weird because not six months ago I was changing her diapers. This was not something I was ready for and I am seriously regretting not going with Edward and Seth. I'd rather watch the slaughter of innocent animals than have this talk.

"You know what?" I tried to smile as I patted her shoulder gently. "I think this would be a question better answered by your father."

The little girl stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as her eyes welled up with tears. Oh crap she was using the 'I am so cute how can you resist me' expression. This was so not fair. "I tried and he told me a Stork brings them, but that is stupid. Birds don't bring babies and when I asked Uncle Emmett he told me they are made by a girl riding a boy's disco stick. What does that mean? What is a disco stick? Is it like a pogo stick? Can I have a baby by using my pogo stick?"

I choked on my saliva and ended up nearly coughing up my lungs. What had the big dumb and stupid been thinking when told her that? She is a kid for crying out loud! Now she had the wrong impression and I would have to explain this to her the best I could. I figured that I would go with the easiest answer and the one which held the least details. "When you love someone as much as your daddy loved your mommy they get married and have special alone time and out of that love a baby is created. Some people make mistakes and think they are in love and they have the special alone time when they shouldn't. You need to wait until you are older and sure you have found love before you even talk or think about having special alone time."

Suddenly and without any warning of any kind Ness burst in to tears. I quickly gathered the little girl up in my arms and tried to calm her down even though I had no idea what had caused her to breakdown in the first place. I tried to make out the words she had started mumbling through her sobs. "I must have been born wrong because my mommy left. I made her leave my daddy because I didn't turn out like she wanted! If I was what my mommy wanted she would still be here and daddy wouldn't be sad. He is sad when he thinks I am not looking. It's my fault daddy is sad. You need to give special alone time so he can have love again and have a good daughter. Please Leah! Please? Help me make daddy happy again."

"Oh baby girl." I cooed and started to rock her softly not knowing what else to do. This innocent child was broken and it was that skank Bella's fault. If she were to show up today I would tear her head from her shoulders before shoving it up her ass for what she has done. It looked as if I would have to talk to Edward and tell him about this, but until then I would try to calm Ness down somewhat. "Your father loves you and he would never want to replace you. Your mommy was sick in her head and you did not do anything wrong."

00000000000

"Seth we need to have a talk." My future son in law and I had been chasing and killing a heard of elk for the past hour and I was quite full so I told the younger boy we should take a place. Truth was I actually had something on my mind I needed to discuss with him. "I suppose your father gave you the birds and bees talk before he died, am I correct?"

I had a good reason for bringing this subject up and it was all Emmett's fault. My brother and I had been talking, well more accurately he had been talking and I listened since I had nothing better to do with my time. Anyways, he had made a backhanded comment about how in a few short years my daughter would no longer be a virgin. He made some joke about how it took me longer to lose my virginity then it would take her to lose hers. Of course I had almost gone in to a panic attack if that were possible. I knew rationally that Seth did not see her in such a light yet, but still he would one day and that really freaked me out because I saw this boy like both a son a brother. I would hate to have to kill him because he deflowered my daughter. I am pretty sure that would destroy the friendship I had going with his sister. How sad is it that I am more concerned with the fact I would lose my friendship with Leah if I killed him and not the fact that I would actually think of killing him?

The Quilette boy gave me a funny look and in his mind he was racing over everything I had said or done lately. He actually thought that I was going to tell him I'd slept with Leah. "Actually Leah was the one to give to me, why?"

"I know you do not have those feelings for my daughter yet which is lucky for you since she will not be ready for any kind of intimacy like that until she is at least three hundred and maybe even older." I started giving him the famous fatherly death glare. I was happy to see him pale at the look on my face. It's nice to know I can still scare people even though I may not eat them anymore. "Still, one of these days you _are _going to have those types of feelings for her and one day she will have them for you. I want to make sure that when the two of you are ready to be together in such a way you will know how to treat her right and respect her the way she deserves."

"I-I would never pressure her Edward." Seth said quickly backing away from me with his hands held out in front of him as a way to ward me off in case I attacked or something. "I'm not even ready to think about having sex yet. I know a lot of the guys in my class have already done it, but I want it to be special. I want to wait to be with the woman I was met to be with and not because we feel pressured, but because it is the right moment."

I let the scary expression melt away as a smile replaced it. I pushed away from the tree I had been leaning against walked closer to him trying to show him that I was not going to murder him. Being a brother even if it was a younger he would understand what it felt like to be protective of the women in your life. I knew for a fact he was always worried about Leah and beat himself up for not protecting her from the heartbreak Sam had caused her even though there wasn't much he could have done about it. "I better be right by suspecting the right moment will be after you have put a ring on her finger."

Seth gulped before he nodded in agreement and then tilted his head quizzically. "Did you just quote a song? Man you have been hanging around my sister way to much if you start thinking and talking about her. Speaking of Leah, do I need to give you the 'if you hurt her I will kill you' speech?"

"Why would you do that?" I asked genuinely interested as to why he would think I would need to hear that.

"Well because you-I mean the two of you are-"When I raised my eyebrow he cleared his throat before taking a deep breath and trying again. "I just thought because the two of you were so close now that you should know if you hurt her I will hurt you because I know I really can't kill since you are already dead. I just don't want to see her hurt again okay?"

"Well she is my best friend and I would never hurt her so see you have nothing to worry about." I knocked his shoulder with mine before motioning to some more deer in the distance. "How about one more each and then we call it a day?"

TBC…

**AN: Okay so I thought this chapter turned out alright. I really wanted to show other people are starting to notice Edward and Leah are more than friends even if they don't and I needed for Renesmee to breakdown. I mean she is a little girl who doesn't understand why her mother left. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Your daughter thinks we should reproduce together."**

"**What?"**

"**You know reproduce?" "Please don't tell me I have to give you the birds and bees talk too?"**

"**What do you mean when you say too?" "Tell me you didn't tell my daughter about se-about intimate relations?"**

"**Relax I told her the PG13 version." "She wanted to know how babies were born and she wasn't buying your Stork story."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It did not take long for Seth and I to get home and when we did I realized that I could hear Renesmee upstairs sleeping. I turned to Leah who was sitting on the couch with a gigantic bowl of popcorn resting in her lap. "Did you drug my daughter so that you could have some peace and quiet?"

The she-wolf shoved a handful of buttery popcorn in to her mouth. "She was tired and wanted to rest and considering it is not a school night I let it happen. She's had a very long day."

"Oh." I replied plopping down next to her on the couch. "Do you care to explain what you mean by that?"

Leah set her bowl on the table in front of the couch and turned to look at me. It was odd because I felt as if she were inspecting me for some reason. Usually it wouldn't bother me, but this was Leah Clearwater we are talking about she never did something without having some sort of motive behind it. "Your daughter thinks we should reproduce together."

"What?" I choked on the venom in my mouth and swallow before I choked yet again.

My daughter wanted us to what? How did she even know the word reproduce and what would possess her to think that I should reproduce with Leah of all people? Well I suppose that I should be happy Ness was not talking about reproducing with Seth yet. Still it kind of bothered me that my daughter knew what that meant. She was my little girl after all and sometimes I wished she would age super slowly instead of super-fast. Her time as a child seemed to be fading quickly and I wasn't quite ready to let go of her childhood.

"You know reproduce?" I could Leah was amused because of the twinkle in her dark brown eyes. "Please don't tell me I have to give you the birds and bees talk too?"

"What do you mean when you say too?" My eyes widened in horror at her implication. Had she really told Ness about sex? I had already told her that storks brought babies when she asked and knowing Leah she had totally ruined my stork story. The girly wolf could be blunt when she wanted to be. "Tell me you didn't tell my daughter about se-about intimate relations?"

"Relax I told her the PG13 version." She told me with a roll of her eyes. "She wanted to know how babies were born and she wasn't buying your Stork story."

My brow crinkled slightly in thought. "And this led to her thinking that we should reproduce?"

"Sort of." Leah clarified. "You see she wants a brother or a sister and she also feels as if there is something wrong with her and that is why Bella left. I think that deep down she blames herself Edward. She only wants you to be happy and I guess she thinks I could make you happy which is weird because I'm me and well we all know happiness is not a word you associate with Leah Clearwater."

"You can make people happy you just choose not to." I told her as I frowned after learning how my daughter felt. "She has to know that her mother left because of me and not because of her. I should talk to her, but then again would she even believe me? Maybe I should send her to therapy. It could be good for her to talk to someone who is not a part of this family."

"I can recommend someone." Leah piped up as she looked anywhere that was not my face. "When my dad died I went to talk to someone about how I was feeling. Of course I had to edit my story, but it did help. It helped me somewhat realize I didn't kill my father. I think Ness needs to talk to someone and realize that she cannot control the actions of other people only her own actions."

I nodded in agreement before a smile curled my lips upwards. "So my daughter thinks we should have a baby together? I can't say I haven't thought about it."

A smack to my cheek was the first half of my reply from Leah. "Oh eww, you pervert! You've actually thought about sleeping with me? Have you forgotten that you are you and well I am me? Could we even do that? I mean would our bodies be compatible and wait why am I even talking to you about this? It is not like I would ever sleep with you."

"You're telling me that you have never thought about it even once?" I questioned not sure why the thought of her having not thought about us together bothered me so much. "I mean it is only natural to think about these things when you are around someone as good looking as me."

"Arrogant much?" Leah teased as she shrugged a second later. "I suppose I could find worse people to reproduce with if I could reproduce that is. Anyways, I don't know why we are even talking about this. It's not like I can have kids anyways."

"You don't know that for sure." I challenged setting my hand on her thigh in a friendly gesture. "Carlisle thinks that if you stop phasing you could probably get pregnant or his other theory is that you are more like a female wolf and you have a wolf cycle so technically you wouldn't have a period in the same way human women do. Also, you are a mother Leah. You may not have given birth to Ness, but you have been here for her in a way her biological mother does not wish to be. She is by all rights your child and I couldn't ask for a better mother for her."

The Quilette she-wolf smirked as something occurred to her. "Wow I have a kid and I didn't even have to work for it. I _really _am good aren't I?"

TBC…

**AN: I am feeling very horrible this week and that is why this chapter was short. I don't feel like writing, but I like to try and update at least once a day. I hope you all liked this and I would love to hear your thoughts. Also what would you like to see in the next chapter? I am open to ideas **

**Please R&R like always!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Of freaking course it would end up so that the one day I actually needed one of the Cullen's to be home they had chosen to spend the day doing whatever it was leech types considered family bonding. With my brother in school and the Cullen's out and not answering their phones which I would have to nag them about later, I was left to deal with the aftermath of a situation Ness had found herself in while at school. I didn't know all of the details yet, but Aaron had called to inform me that I would need to come in immediately because something had happened during recess. Immediately my mind had jumped to the worst case scenario. Would I be walking in to a bloodbath of dead toddler bodies with Renesmee standing in the middle of it all? With a half vampire half human child I couldn't be sure what to expect.

It didn't take me long to get to the school since I took Edward's stupid shiny Volvo because I was kind of out of options. Usually I would not be caught dead in this 'I am so not straight' car, but I didn't really have a lot of options and so I had decided to just grin and bear it. I think I may have broken a speed limit or ten as I headed in to town, but lucky for me no cops were patrolling today and even if they had been Charlie was dating my mother which has disgusting as it was, did have some benefits for me which included getting me out of any speeding tickets I may rack up. Plus if Charlie wouldn't get me out of the ticket most of the younger officers either wanted to sleep with me or were scared of me so I could get out of almost any ticket.

I arrived at the school in record time and hopped out of the car to find Aaron waiting for me outside. The smile he had been wearing when we first met had vanished and that caused me to worry because he seemed like the kind of person who would only lose that gorgeous grin in very serious situations. His hands were clasped behind his back as I hurried over to him not carrying like I probably looked like a lunatic since I hadn't really cared to check my appearance before I came here. "Leah I am happy that you were able to come so quickly, but I am sorry that we could not be seeing each other under more pleasant circumstances."

I nodded and got right to the point because I was more worried about Ness and what could be wrong than taking time to flirt with the human principle even if he was sex on legs and seemed to have a thing for me. "Where is she? Was she hurt? Is she alright? Did she get in to trouble of some kind? Was anyone else hurt?"

The questions came out of my mouth a mile a minute and I watched as Aaron struggled to comprehend my rapid questions. Motioning towards the building I started to follow him inside as he began to explain why I had been called here. "Renesmee is no trouble I can promise you that, but I think it would be best if you took her home for the rest of the day. It appears that because Mother's day is so close the class was making cards for their mothers and when Renesmee explained to her teacher that she did not have a mother because hers left and would it be alright if she made a card for you instead, some of the other children started to make fun of her for not having a mother and calling her a freak. The teacher tried to stop them, but Renesmee got so upset she locked herself in a stall in the bathroom and refuses to come out. I have called the parents of the children who were teasing her and they plan to make the kids apologize, but right now I am more concerned for Renesmee and I saw no other choice than to call you. I do not want to have to resort to breaking the lock and so I was hoping you may be able to coax her out of the bathroom."

I could feel the heat of the change threatening to take over when I heard what had been done to Ness, but I managed to take a few deep breaths and calm myself down. I could not phase right now and Ness needed me. After I managed to push my anger back I looked to the dark haired principle. "Thank you for calling me and if you show me where she is then I am sure that I can get her to come out. Her mother's leaving has been very hard on her and her father and I did not even realize that Mother's day was so close. If we had I can assure you that we would've been prepared for this."

Aaron shot me a look full of sympathy and reached out to squeeze my shoulder before leading me in the direction of the girl's bathroom. He told me that he would wait out here for us and I agreed before pushing the door open and heading inside. I could hear sobbing coming from the stall closest and made my way over to stand in front of the locked door.

"Renesmee sweetheart it's me Leah." I called pressing my palm flat against the cool metal of the door. "Honey I have come to take you home. Your principle called me and told me what happened today and I wanted to tell you that those kids were wrong. We have talked about this before remember? Your mother left because of her not because of you. You did not do anything wrong. She was sick in the head and didn't realize what an amazing daughter she had in the first place. I know that I can never replace your mother, but I want you to know that I see you as a daughter and I don't think I could do any better. I love you sweetheart and I swear to you that I am never going to leave you like she did."

As soon as I had finished speaking the stall door opened and Ness threw herself against me as she wrapped her tiny arms around my middle and buried her face and bronze colored curls in my t-shirt. "You can't ever leave me Leah! You, daddy, and Seth are my family. So is Grammy, grandpa, Aunt Ali, Uncle Jazzy, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Emmett, but you, Seth, and daddy are my most important family. You hold daddy and I together and you can never leave."

"I never will." I promised as I held her tight for a few minutes before ushering her out of the bathroom to where Aaron stood waiting for us. "Thank you for calling me today."

"It was not a problem." That smile of his was back in place as he knelt down in front of Renesmee and handed her a half-finished card. "I thought you may want to take this home to finish and I wanted to tell you that I never knew my mother, but I did have a step mom who was always there for me like Leah is for you and I think she is the best mom in the world. Sometimes it is not about blood that makes a family. I'll see you back here on Monday little one. You make sure that you have a good weekend and I better see that cute little smile of yours when you come back."

After we had left and I made sure Ness was all buckled in to the car I noticed the time. "What do you say that we go and pick up Seth since he gets out in fifteen minutes and then the three of us can get some ice cream?"

Her tiny face lit up at the prospect of ice cream. "Can we really have ice cream? Dad doesn't like it when I eat it before dinner."

At hearing this I grinned and started the car as I headed to the high school which was across the street. "Well what your father doesn't know won't hurt him. We can keep it between the three of us."

"But dad can read minds remember?" The little girl countered as she raised her eyebrow which made her look exactly like her father in that moment. "He is going to know that we had ice cream as soon as he gets home."

After parking in front of the high school as we waited for Seth I turned to her with a grin. "Oh there is _so _much I have yet to teach you Ness. You see the best way to get what you want and not get in to trouble is by knowing how to work the system. What we need to do is make it so that your father _thinks _it was a good idea and the easiest way to do that with your dad is by bribing him, but making it look as if you didn't bribe him. We are going to get him that new CD he has been talking about and you are going to give it to him telling him that you wanted to do something special for him. That way he will not be able to complain about the ice cream because he will feel like a jerk for being upset about it when you did something so considerate for him. Trust me when I say that this is an efficient way to get what you want. My father and I used to pull this kind of stunt all the time on my mother and it worked every single time."

My bronze haired sort of a daughter laughed as she bounced in her seat. "When I grow up Leah I want to be just like you. That is the best idea I have ever heard! Dad will never be able to lecture me about breaking the rules if I do something nice for him. You should write a book for kids about how they can manipulate their parents in to getting anything they want. You could be a millionaire and then I would manipulate you in to buying me a castle and a pony."

"You wouldn't have to manipulate me in to anything." I admitted because it was the truth. This kid had teen under my skin and taken up residence in my heart. There wasn't a thing I wouldn't do for her. She was family to me now as was the rest of her bloodsucking clan which is something I never thought would happen. "There is not a thing in this world I wouldn't give you or anything I wouldn't do for you if asked. If you ever need anything from me then all you have to do is ask and I'll be there doing whatever I have to in order to get it for you. For the record though kid you can't manipulate me even if you wanted too because I am a master manipulator and I know all of the tricks."

"Well like you said you have a lot to teach me and I am fast learner." She grinned and leaned over to hug me and I hugged her back. What was it about the Cullen's that had suddenly turned me in to a hugger? I hated showing my emotions and I hated hugs, but lately I had been hugging a lot of people. Gosh I was turning in to a hug whore or something. "Thank you for being a part of my life Leah. You are the best not quite a mom a half vampire half human child could ask for."

TBC…

**AN: I know I have not update in a while, but I really wanted to since I could not sleep. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I wanted to show some Leah and Nessie bonding and I thought I did that rather well. Let me know what you thought and if you liked this or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

"**Are you kicking me out?"**

"**Why on earth would you think that?"**

"**Well the table full of houses for sale was kind of a big tip off."**

"**Well I am not kicking you out." "I actually wanted to get your opinion on a house. I love living here with my family, but I thought that you, Seth, Renesmee, and I could use a place that is just ours and I don't feel comfortable using the cottage which is tainted with memories of the past with Bella."**

"**You want us to get a house together?" "I take it you never played house as a kid?"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

If I were human I think that I would probably have a migraine from all of the researching I had been doing lately. I tried to do it when my family wasn't around since I had not told them what I was doing yet and I did not want to deal with their reactions until I had absolutely no options. Considering I had not decided on anything concrete yet I would rather save this talk until after I had everything sorted out. I picked up a piece of paper from a pile on the table and read the words written there. I was so lost in my task that I did not hear someone walk up behind me to peer behind my shoulder.

"Are you kicking me out?" Leah's voice so close to me startled me from what I had been doing and I ended up dropping the paper back down to the table.

I tilted my head so that I could look at her. She was trying to keep her expression emotionless and yet I knew her pretty well and I could tell that underneath it all she was kind of upset. "Why on earth would you think that?"

The female shape shifter pointed to the pile of the papers on the table as she sat down in a chair next to me. I watched as she slowly picked up one of the papers and looked at the picture printed at the top of the page. "Well the table full of houses for sale was kind of a big tip off."

Oh I should have realized she would jump to that conclusion. I would have told her what was going on, but my family was usually around and I simply wasn't ready to tell them that I wanted to move out. I love my family I really do, but I am a father now with a family of my own and I wanted to be able to have my own place. It wouldn't be very far because I knew my family would want me to be close, but a little bit of space was not too much to ask for in my opinion. I wasn't moving to the Arctic Circle or anything else like that. I would be in the same town for crying out loud.

"Well I am not kicking you out." I told her while gathering up the many different papers of available houses together and setting them in to one big pile. "I actually wanted to get your opinion on a house. I love living here with my family, but I thought that you, Seth, Renesmee, and I could use a place that is just ours and I don't feel comfortable using the cottage which is tainted with memories of the past with Bella."

"You want us to get a house together?" She said after a moment of silence. I could tell that she had not expected this. She probably figured that when I decided to move out I would ask her to go back to La Push. The funny thing about Leah Clearwater is the fact she will never really her true self-worth. I blame Sam Uley and Emily Young for that. "I take it you never played house as a kid?"

I laughed and shook my head. "I was an only child with no friends so obviously I didn't play house. I usually just stayed in my room or hung around with my mother. Anyways back to the topic at hand. Of course I want you to move in with us. You are a big part of this family and I cannot imagine my life without you. Renesmee would be lost without you and your brother would miss you terribly not to mention I need you as well. You keep me from falling to pieces when things get tough."

The Quilette woman gave me a sad smile because she knew what it was like better than anyone to be dumped by the person you had thought to be your soul mate. "Like I told your daughter I am never going to leave so you don't have to worry about that. If you think it would best to get a place of our own then I agree with you. I think we need some place with a big back yard because I want to get a dog and I know you have reservations about Nessie having a pet, but I think it will be good for her. It will teach her responsibility by having to take care of another living creature. We also need a place with two bathrooms since Renesmee will soon be hitting her teens and I know better than you can that a teen girl take forever in the bathroom. Oh and if we get a place with a basement we can turn it in to a game room. I think that would good to have because we could have like family game nights down there and everything."

Seeing her so excited got me excited as well. Bella had never wanted to talk about things such as this and it was nice to feel like a normal family for once. "I couldn't agree with you more and I think we should get a pool. I would like to have a big enough back yard so that we can have one of those pools put in to the ground instead of getting one of the cheaper ones and risk getting holes in it and having to replace it over and over again. I would also like to have a balcony on the second floor with glass doors leading outside. I was thinking maybe we should just tell Esme what we want so that she can design it and then my brothers and I can build it. It would get done faster that way and we could have the house exactly how we wanted. What do you think of that?"

"I think that is a great idea." Leah said cheerfully as she brushed some hair away from her face. "Did you have a time that you wanted to have the house done? We want to get it done before winter obviously because building in the snow would be a pain in the ass."

"I would like to have it done in early October so that we could have a haunted house party for Ness and her class." I told her feeling stupid because she probably thought it was a dumb idea. "I just want her to feel normal and I know she hates feeling like she is different so I thought I would do someone for all of the kids. Do you think it is a good idea or is it stupid? Am I trying too hard?"

The she-wolf shook her head. "I think that is a really good idea especially considering what happened to her at school a few weeks ago. Maybe it will be just what she needs to make some friends. I hate the fact that she has no friends from school."

"As do I." I said in agreement. I always worried because my daughter had no friends other than Seth not that he was not a good friend to her or anything because he was the best, but she needed friends her own age and I would like for to have more than one. "I am afraid that if she doesn't start making friends it will hinder her social development."

"And we so do not want her ending up like you." She teased me before flipping over one of the papers to the blank side and picking up a pen. "Come on and let's get started designing our dream house. We can give Esme our rough draft and she can do a better version of it, but if you want that house down by Halloween we should probably get to work as soon as possible."

TBC…

**AN: Hey people I really do hope that you all liked this chapter. I thought that it came out rather well and this is the story you all wanted to see done next and so you all get your wish. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter and what you would like to see happen next.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not like anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"Leah!" I heard a scream from the upstairs bathroom and I was on my feet and up the stairs before I could even comprehend what I was doing. The voice had belonged to Renesmee and she was absolutely terrified. I raced up the stairs as she continued screaming my name along with other things as well. I had no idea what I would be walking in on when I reached the bathroom where her wails were coming from. "Leah I think I am dying! Leah where are you?"

"I'm here, I'm here!" I panted out as I finally reached the bathroom. I noticed my brother standing in the doorway to his room too terrified to move and I jumped to the worst possible conclusions. I opened the bathroom door and my eyes went to the floor where Ness was curled up in to a ball crying her eyes out. "Sweetie what is wrong? If you were out of toilet paper or something you could of just asked instead of screaming."

The young girl removed a towel she had laid over her lap and I saw what the problem was. Her thighs had bright red blood all over them. "I think I am dying. I had to go to the bathroom and I had a funny cramp in my stomach and then I noticed all of this blood. You should probably call dad to warn him that I am dying. I don't want to die Leah!"

I know this sounds mean, but I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't laugh. I guess the Cullen's had never prepared themselves for this happening. I guess I could understand that because she was half vampire and who could have predicted she would have her period? It had no even crossed my mind that she may have one especially so soon. I suppose it is a good thing that I was home instead of one of the Cullen's because I doubt they would've known how to handle the situation especially if it had been Edward. I was just glad they were working on the house. It was a no wonder my brother looked terrified.

Kneeling down beside her I set my hand on her shoulder trying my best not laugh. "Darling you are not dying."

"You're just saying that so I don't panic." She replied narrowing her eyes when she saw how hard I was trying not to laugh. "Do you find my impending death funny or something? I don't think it is funny at all Leah. I thought that you cared about me?"

"Ness I do care about you and I swear you are not dying. You are just having your period. All women have it and if you give me a minute I can explain it to you, but first I have to send Seth on an errand. While I do that I want you to start a warm bath and I promise that when I come back in I will explain everything to you." I told her caressing her hair and getting to my feet. "It will only take me a few minutes I am just going to talk to Seth so don't have another screaming attack okay?"

I found my brother in his room sitting on the bed as if he knew I would be coming in to talk to him. "Is she okay now? She wouldn't listen to me or let me in the bathroom when I tried to explain she wasn't going to die."

I smiled at my brother as I sat down next to him. "She is going to be just fine. It is understandable that she is a little shook up. I need you to go to the La Push and back to mom's house. Go up to the bathroom upstairs and grab my little black bag under the sink. Bring it back here as soon as you can alright?"

"I'm on it." He said before rushing out of the room and down the stairs as I went back to the bathroom so I could give Renesmee the talk.

After I had explained everything to the young girl, even parts I would rather have not had to explain to her, she sat in the tub absorbing everything I had said. She had interrupted me a few times to ask questions, but other than that she had listened intently. Finally she looked at me and made a face of disgust. "That is really gross."

"Tell me about it kid and it is going to happen every month." I replied from my seat on the toilet. "Still as gross as it is you should look at it as a gift because it means that one day you will be able to have children."

"I wish I could have kids without all the gross stuff involved." Ness complained and I couldn't help, but smirk.

"You and every other woman on the planet." I replied with a small laugh. "I sent Seth to get you a kit to help with everything. It has pads, tampons, and Midol. Think of it has a period hangover kit."

Edward's daughter nodded and went silent again for a moment. "Why does this only happen to women? How come men don't have to suffer in the same way?"

"Men couldn't all of this stuff. It's why women are the and always will be the superior race no matter what the guys may claim. Men are really wimps deep down and couldn't handle the pain." I told her the same thing my great aunt had told me when I had my period for the first time and my mom sent me to see her since she did not want to deal with it and all the questions I had. "How about you get out of the tub and get dressed then I will have Seth take you out for some Chocolate ice cream? Chocolate always makes you feel better."

0000000000000000

When Edward finally came home from working the house, the rest of his family went hunting for the weekend, Renesmee was still out with Seth and I was on the couch flicking through the channels. I knew that since I had dealt with the daughter I now had to deal with the father and that would probably ending up being harder. A father _never _wanted to find out that their little girl was becoming a woman and Edward was over protective already this news would just make it worse. Soothing him would have to be my main goal because there was no doubt in my mind he would need it.

"Where is Nessie?" The copper haired vampire asked as he plopped down next to me pretending to be exhausted. He had this really weird habit of trying to play human even when no other humans were around.

"I let Seth take her out for ice cream so they could celebrate her becoming a woman." I told him bluntly knowing that I had to handle this as if I were pulling off a band aid. If I did it fast maybe the shock wouldn't be as bad.

"Celebrate being a woman?" He questioned his face scrunching up and I felt the sudden need to bang my head against the back of the couch. Of course he wouldn't get it.

With a sigh I decided to try again. "Your daughter had a visit from her aunt Flow who lives in crimson town."

"Aunt Flow? Nessie doesn't have an Aunt Flow and I have never heard of such a-"Again a look of confusion passed across his face before it was replaced with understanding. "Oh."

"Yeah you are right when you say 'oh'." I told him watching as the already pale vampire paled even more. "You don't have to worry about talking to her because I handled it. I figured that you wouldn't be comfortable explaining such things to her so I did it for you. If it helps you feel any better she handled it rather well after she realized that she wasn't going to die. She handled it a lot better than I did when I found out after having my period for the first time. She was very mature about the entire thing then she told me that it was all gross."

The mind reading vampire seemed to relax a little once he heard all of that. "Thank you for handling this whole mess. I am not sure how I would've handled the entire thing. It is nice to know that she is still my little girl because she thinks it all to be gross. I would be worried if she didn't. How can I ever repay you for doing this Leah? You shouldn't have to do it. It should be her _mother _handling this entire thing not that you are not doing such a great job or anything I just feel as if I am taking advantage of you. Are you sure I can't do anything for you?"

"You could stop asking me if there is anything you could do for me that would be a great start." I told as I punched him in the arm. "Oh if you are feeling really guilty about all of it I could use a bowl of popcorn since I am way too lazy to get up and make it myself. I want extra butter on it too because they never put enough butter in the damn bag. It's a cop out I tell you and I am thinking of filing a complaint with the popcorn company."

As I had planned he laughed and shook his head in amusement. "You are one strange creature Leah Clearwater I will give you that. I am serious though when I say that I cannot thank you enough for everything you have done. You are a gift from God do you know that? I may not believe I am going to heaven if I ever face the final death, but you have given me hope that miracles can happen so who knows? Maybe I will get to see heaven one of these days."

"If this is your way of telling me you are going to kill yourself then it isn't funny." I told him in a deadly calm voice before bursting out in to a grin and tackling him off the couch and on to the floor. "If you had a death wish all you had to do was ask and I would gladly do it for you."

Edward tilted his head as he locked his eyes with mine. "Do I get one last request since I don't really want a last meal?"

I pretended to think about it for a second or two. "I suppose one request wouldn't be too much to grant. So what do you want?"

"A kiss." He told me and at first I thought for sure he was joking, but the look on his face said differently.

I was frozen as he picked his head up off the floor slowly inching towards me as if giving me time to run if I wanted, but I couldn't move. I was paralyzed until I felt his cold lips touch mine and then I was just lost in a mountain of feelings. It was barely a touch and yet fireworks exploded all around us as I wound my fingers in his hair and he took the chance to deepen the kiss. I couldn't even comprehend how this had happened and yet I was glad it did. I'm not sure if it meant anything or if I wanted it to mean anything, but the fact I was enjoying a kiss from a leech even if said leech _was _one of my best friend's was a lot to process. I decided I would try to figure it all out later and right now just focus on the feeling. I opened my mouth to his probing tongue as the kiss continued longer than a friendly kiss probably should, but I never followed the rules before so why should I start now? I was a rebel without a cause and right now I was rebelling against the friendship kissing code if one existed that is.

TBC…

**AN: I really am proud with how this chapter came out. I think that it works well and flows well with the story and I hope you agree. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. The next chapter they move in to their new house and Leah goes on a date, but with whom? **

**Please R&R like always!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

By the end of September my family and I finished the house Leah and I had designed. I was quite happy with how it had turned out. It was absolutely stunning and everyone in the family was impressed as they stood in what would now be the front yard on the plot of land near the forest which I had purchased because it was only two miles from Carlisle and Esme's house making it pretty simple to get there when we decided that we wanted to visit. I think it worked out quite well.

The house itself was a two story old Victorian style painted a dark blue with light blue trim. All of the doors minus the ones leading to balcony on the second floor were made of ok. There was a pool in the back just like what I had wanted as well. I had left the interior to the bedrooms white so that everyone could decorate it the way they wanted. Leah's room and mine would be on the second floor and Seth and Renesmee's rooms would be on the first. The other rooms in the house were decorated the way Esme thought would look best. As per the she-wolves request a basement had been built and turned in to a game room complete with every game imaginable and a sound system that would a master DJ's to shame. All in all I think the house was a perfect mix of my small family of four.

"It's like you took the picture out of my brain and put it here." Leah stated in wonder. I hadn't wanted her to see the house was finished and now I am glad that I had kept her away. The look on her face was worth it. "I can't believe you actually pulled it off. I was expecting the house to be like a room in Wonderland all tilted and the wrong size with doors nobody would be able to fit through. Not a bad job Eddie boy not bad at all."

I puffed my chest out in pride. I had wanted to Leah to instantly fall in love with the house and it appeared as if she had. Things had been weird between us since I kissed her. We never really talked about it pretending it didn't happen because neither of us had wanted to screw things up between us. So we went back to being friends and yet there was always the unspoken tension between us and we never really teased each other like we had before the kiss. It's nice to know that things could go back to normal with enough time. I do not regret kissing her, but having had time to think about it I probably should not rush in to anything. I was still hurt over my ex-wife and jumping in to a relationship with Leah, if she wanted one that is, would not be fair to her.

There was also the fact that I did not think she was interested in me since tonight she had a date with my daughter's principle Aaron. I have no idea why it bothered me so because it wasn't as if we were dating or anything. A part of it could have been I feared that he would end up taking the female shape shifter away from Nessie and I. If things turned serious she would eventually want to move in with him and if they got married it wouldn't be as if she could stay with us then. It may have been cruel of me, but I really hoped this date was a fail.

"Like I would ever let our house be some sort of joke house." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her while at the same time pushing down my anxiety over her date later that evening. If I was a real friend to her then I should be happy for her and I was going to try my hardest because if anyone deserved happiness it was Leah Clearwater. "Nessie was constantly telling me if she thought something looked wrong and I would tear it down and keep redoing it until it was perfect in her eyes. I never knew what a little perfectionist she was. It was actually kind of annoying."

"Hey!" The young girl cried obviously offended by my comment so I smiled at her and the scowl left her face.

The tanned shifter laughed as we headed inside of the house for the first time as a family. I had moved all of our things during the night when Leah was sleeping since I had wanted it to be a surprise and boy had it been a surprise when she woke up. At first she had thought we'd been robbed and was about ready to hunt the person down and kill them for touching her stuff until I explained what had really happened. "She is your daughter so I wouldn't expect for her to be anything else. It really does look good though Edward. You did an amazing job. Hey how about after my dinner date today we all take a family swim together? It would be fun since it is a hot day."

My daughter jumped up and down in excitement. "You can bring Mr. Aaron with you! He could swim with us!"

I clenched my jaw when the she-wolf nodded in agreement. It annoyed me how attached my daughter was to her principle. She talked about him almost all of the time and I don't mind really, but then on top of that I had to hear Leah spout off about what a great guy he was and I could only hear so much about one guy before it started to drive me nuts. Now that he would be invading in on _my _family time it only made matters even worse. I really did not like another male in my territory and so I knew that tonight I would have to be careful of my temper. I would have to keep reminding myself I was happy for Leah. I really was wasn't I?

000000000000000

Leah and Aaron returned from their date around five thirty so that we would all be able to swim before it got too dark. I noticed that the female shape shifter looked happier than I had ever seen her and it hurt to know I was not the one who made her that happy. I wished I could be the one and yet it appeared as if a silly human could accomplish what I could not. So I would pretend to be thrilled at her happiness even though it caused an ache in my heart.

"Cannon ball!" Leah cried as she jumped in to the pool after changing in to a _very _skimpy swim suit that had me thinking thought about her that I probably should not be thinking to begin with. After she popped up from the water she grinned and swam over to me. "Geeze you like someone killed your cat, well if you had a cat I mean. I think I may just have to make you join in on the fun."

Before I could question it she had dunked me under the water and I came up sputtering and splashing since I had not been prepared for it. Immediately I dunked her back and when she came up I stuck my tongue out at her. I was actually starting to have fun until a splash sounded and reminded Leah's date was her. He swam up to her slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist before dunking them both under the water. I took my chance to leave them alone and swam to where my daughter was playing with Seth. I would distract myself by focusing on my little girl instead of the she-wolf having flirty pool fun with the principle I had started to hate. I did however listen in on the principles thoughts because I wanted to know what he was thinking.

_I think this woman could be my soul mate. She is so beautiful and sweet. It's no wonder Mr. Cullen is in love with her. How could anyone not love this woman? _I growled deep in my chest when I heard his thoughts. They were not perverted as I had hoped so that I could warn Leah away from him, but they were worse. He was falling for her and by the looks of it she was falling for him as well. My worst fear was coming true and there wasn't a damn thing I could do to stop it.

"Daddy I want to play Marco Polo." My little girl said from her position of where she sat on Seth's shoulders. "Can we all play please?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea." The dark haired human stated from behind me as he and Leah came to join us. "I even volunteer to be the person who searches for everyone else."

"Alright then it is settled Aaron will try to find us all." She stated with a grin as she kissed his cheek and I heard her whisper in his ear. "That is a kiss for good luck and if you manage to find us all without giving up first you will get a better one."

Oh I was so going to make sure that Aaron did not find all of us. If I did that it meant that he would not be getting his kiss at the end of the night and that would make my entire night better. With a wicked grin I began to think of ways that I could make sure he failed at winning this game and also ways to make sure that failed at winning Leah's heart. I was not doing this because I loved her or anything, but rather because she was just too important for me to lose…right?

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter was okay and will post another tomorrow. I am not feeling well again and I need to rest, but I wanted to post one more time before I crashed for a bit. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter and what you would like to see happen in future chapters. I am not sure how much longer this story is going to be, but probably no longer than five or six. I do hope that you all liked this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

"I really have to get back inside Aaron." I murmured against my principle boyfriend's lips from where we sat in his car parked in the driveway making out like two horny teenagers. "It's one in the morning and I told them I would be back by eleven at the latest."

Aaron smirked and continued to trail kisses down my neck. "You are an adult woman Leah it's not as if you have some sort of curfew. We have been together almost three months and I am sure that Edward, Renesmee, and your brother will understand that you want to spend some quality time with your boyfriend. I feel like we are sneaking around because your roommate doesn't seem overly fond of me."

I sighed and pulled back. "Edward likes you just fine I am sure, but with the holidays coming up it is hard because Nessie doesn't have her mother around and we really want to do whatever we can to make this holiday memorable for her."

"I understand that I really do." My boyfriend replied softly and I knew without a doubt that there was a 'but' coming up somewhere in his statement. "Leah, don't get me wrong or anything because what you are doing for Nessie is one of the sweetest things I have ever seen, but you are not her mother and she has a father. You need to be able to have a normal life if you want one and I don't think you are ever going to have it while you are living here."

If only he knew how I would never be normal no matter how bad I may want to be at times. "Aaron I understand what you are saying, but Edward and Renesmee are my family as well and I could never abandon them when they need me. You and I have not been dating all that long and if things don't work out I would rather not have to worry about finding another place to stay. I care about you I really do, but I won't leave them behind. There are things you could never possibly understand and I wish I could explain, but I can't so for now if you want to be with me you are just going to have to accept where I live and who I chose to live with."

Aaron nodded though I could tell he really did not want this to be the end of the conversation, but the good thing about Aaron was the fact that he wouldn't push me to talk about something I did not want to. "That's fine Leah I completely get it and I won't bring it up again. I do have a question for you though and I am hoping that you will say yes. You see with Christmas coming up in a few weeks I was wondering if you would like to go skiing in Aspen with me. I go every single year and I would love it if you came with me. We could spend Christmas and New Year's together."

I felt my mouth fall open in surprise. I never would have expected him to ask me to go away with him so soon. I mean honestly we had just started dating and we weren't exactly super serious yet. Plus he wanted me to go away with him on Christmas and as much as I loved the romantic idea I couldn't possibly be gone on Christmas. I had already made plans with Edward. We were going to celebrate our first Christmas in our new house together and as much as I would love to invite Aaron I felt as if it were too private a family gathering to invite my boyfriend to. I couldn't break my plans to spend time with Aaron even if I thought it was a really good idea because in my opinion it was more important to be with Edward, Nessie, and my brother during the holidays.

"Aaron I would love to go to Aspin with you, but I can't." I told him watching the smile dissolve from his face. "I already made plans to stay here for Christmas and I don't want you thinking that I don't want to go with you because I really would love to, but we just got together and I am not ready for something like that. Maybe we could do something next year. I really hope that you aren't angry with me about this."

The handsome principle shrugged trying to act as if it was no big deal, but I knew differently. "I can't say that I am happy about it and yet I figured that you wouldn't be able to come with me. It was worth a shot at trying though."

"For what it is worth I am really glad you did try." I told him leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Look we can talk more about this tomorrow if you want, but it is late and I really do need to be getting inside. We are still on for dinner tomorrow though right?"

"Wild dogs would not be able to keep me away." He said with a bright smile before pressing his lips to mine once more in a good night kiss. "I'll pick you up around six thirty and if you want I would love for you to sleep over at my place. Maybe you could stay the entire weekend."

I knew what he meant by that comment and I could not say that I wasn't at least a little bit tempted to say yes. "Well, let me think about it tonight and I will let you know in the morning if I want to spend the night or not. It all depends on what is going tomorrow and if I have any other plans for the weekend, but if not then I am all yours for three whole days and by the end of the weekend you may just need a vacation to recover."

TBC…

**AN: I have a reason this chapter is really short. I was almost finished this first half when I was told that my 18 year old cousin Leah had died. I would have wrote more, but I am kind of in shock so this all you get for today. I am not sure if I will be up to posting more tomorrow and I hope that you all understand.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I tried not hover around the doorway as I waited for Leah to come inside now that she was _finally _back from her date with Aaron whom to my annoyance was still in the picture though I tried to make it clear nobody besides Leah wanted him around. I didn't want the she-wolf to think I had been waiting for her to get back even though that is exactly what I had been doing. When she didn't come back at eleven like she had said she would I had to literally stop myself from going over to the humans house and dragging her home because I wasn't her father and she was a grown woman who should be allowed to come and go as she wanted. I would not take the chance of upsetting her and having her move out because of it. It was probably exactly what that principle of hers wanted and I would not give him the pleasure of being right.

When the door opened I clicked the television on quickly so it would look as if I had been watching TV instead of waiting for her. I did my best to look startled when she sat down next to me on the couch. "Oh Leah I didn't even hear you guys pull in the driveway. I was just watching television for a while since both Renesmee and Seth are sound asleep. I hope you did not rush home on my account or anything. I would hate to have ruined your date with Aaron. How _is _he doing by the way?"

"Good job with the whole trying to act as if you were watching television, but I heard you click it on when I opened the door." She stated with a smile and shake of her head as I cursed not being fast enough to full her. "I know you were waiting for me to get home and I am sorry it took so long. Time sort of just got away from us and then he asked me to go away with for the holidays and I had to explain that I already had plans."

I started to do a dance of victory in my head when I realized that Leah had turned down his offer to have Christmas with her brother, Nessie, and I. Ha I guess that he couldn't replace us after all. Still I tried to look concerned so she would not have any idea how happy I really was. "You know if you want to go with him I would never ask you to stay here for Christmas. You have no obligation to stay and if you would rather spend time with your boyfriend I completely understand that. He probably thinks that I am trying to keep you from him and you need to know that I would _never _do that Leah. I want you to do what makes you happy. If you go with him we can always have a late Christmas or something."

"I am right where I want to be." My Quilette roommate told me as she clicked of the television and turned her body that I would have her full attention and vice versa. "To be truthful I really do like him, but he is moving kind of fast for my liking. I mean it's not as if he is doing anything wrong and I think it's great that he likes me and wants to get to know one another, but I was in one relationship where I moved to fast and I ended up with my heart broken so I am kind of hesitant especially since he wants me to spend the night this weekend."

"Spend the night?" I asked feeling confused since I did not remember many human customs when it came to dating and the dating world had changed quite a bit since I was human. "What is he like twelve? Does he want to stay up late watching scary movies and gossiping?"

Leah laughed so hard that she ended up choking and I had to pat her on the back to ensure her survival. "No, it's not just me staying over it's me _staying over _you know?"

I frowned still not understanding. "I don't follow."

With a roll of her eyes she huffed. "He wants me to stay at his place this weekend so we can have sex."

Now it was I who was choking which was ironic considering that I had no need to breathe. Leah patted me on the back as I had done with her until she was sure that I was alright even though we both knew that choking would really have no effect on me other than to leave me feeling a tad uncomfortable. "Isn't it a bit early for him to be thinking about that sort of thing? You haven't even been together six months and not to mention you're not even engaged. I know this is probably outdated, but I think if a man wants to be with a woman he should court her the right way instead of simply thinking of sex first."

"It is an old fashioned notion, but I actually think you are right." She told me with a small frown. "I didn't sleep with Sam until we were engaged and even then he pressured me in to doing it when I wasn't ready and yet I did because I loved him and look where that left me. I want to tell Aaron I'm not ready, but I am afraid if I say no that he is going to end up leaving me and what if I do sleep with him and all he wanted was sex?"

"Leah," I started taking her hand in mine and catching her eye. "If this guy really cares for you he will understand that you want to wait and if he is stupid enough to leave you because of it then that is his loss not yours. Do not do something you are not comfortable with simply because you are afraid of losing him. If he did leave you for a reason as stupid as sex he isn't worth it. I know that if I were him I would wait forever for you to be ready because you are worth the wait."

000000000000000

The next morning I came downstairs to find Leah sitting at the coffee table staring at the wall. Immediately I knew that something was bothering her. "What's on your mind wolf girl?"

My smile was met by a blank look from the woman in question as she tilted her head my way. Her face was void of all emotion and I was reminded of the Leah had had first met. The cold and bitter woman not the one I shared my home with now. It actually sent a shiver of fear down my spine especially when she opened her mouth to speak. "Aaron called me this morning and he has decided that he wants to take a break. He says it won't be forever, but apparently I am not sure what I want and he actually had to the nerve to tell me that I was in love with you. I couldn't believe he dragged you in to this when he is just a coward who wants out. He found out I wasn't going to spend the weekend with him and suddenly he wants a break. All men are the same and I don't know why I even bother anymore. He claims he will call me after the holidays, but I am not going to hold my breath waiting for that to happen."

Immediately I knelt down in front of her taking her hands in mine. I flashed back to the moment Bella had left me when I thought my life was over and that I would never live again. I did not want Leah to go through that because some idiot human couldn't realize how amazing she actually happened to be. "Leah you did nothing wrong. I know you probably think that you this is your fault, but I can promise you that it is not. Aaron is a human who has human feelings and he wasn't worthy of you to begin. Don't give up on the idea of love because of him. I promise you that there is someone out there who will prove to you how wonderful you are, but that can only happen if you do not close yourself off from love. I know that you are hurting over this and I do not blame yet please promise me that you will never give up in search of your soul mate. You deserve so much better than Aaron and you will find it I swear."

She scoffed and wiped at her eyes which were tearing up, but I refrained from commenting on it because she would deny it anyways. "You are a hopeless romantic Edward Cullen. I thought that you of all people would be on the never love again train after what Bella did to you. How can you have faith that love exists after she tore your heart out and abandoned her family so easily?"

Leah did have a point when she stated how Bella had broken my heart, but then again it did not mean I was meant to be unhappy and I would explain that to Leah. "Bella did hurt me, but you see I think that everything happens for a reason. If Bella had never left then I never would have gotten close to you and had the family that I do now. It hurt at the time and sometimes I still do not understand why she did what she did, but I wouldn't change it if I could because her leaving brought me you. Maybe Aaron dumping you will turn out to be a good thing. There are lots of other guys who are interested n you Leah you just have to open your eyes and see them."

"Well there may be guys who are interested in me, but for right now I am putting a ban on dating." She stated punching me in the arm playfully as she did whenever she had the opportunity to do so. "Besides I don't need love in my life right now because I have you, Seth, and Ness which is enough in my book. Aaron couldn't handle that and I guess he wanted me to choose and if I had to choose it would be you every single time. Sometimes I wonder why we never hooked up, but then I am glad we didn't because it probably would have screwed up everything we have now and I would never want to risk that."

Smirking I winked at her. "See I always knew that you thought about me in that way. You never know what can happen in the future. Maybe one day you and I will end up together and you will look back on this fling you had with Aaron and what you ever saw in that silly human to begin with. Now no more talk about failed relationships today because I am banning it. I was thinking that you and I could go shopping for Seth and Renesmee today how does that sound?"

"I think it sounds like you are letting me use your credit card so I can go on a present buying binge." Leah stood up and looped her arm through his. "You know I am really surprised how good you are at these pep talk things you do whenever I am feeling down. I mean for someone as Emo as you I really thought you'd suck at it, but you are actually not half bad at it. Maybe you should think about becoming a therapist for the undead or something."

I laughed and looked down at her. "I think dealing with one crazy she-wolf is enough for me thank you very much."

TBC…

**AN: Hey you all I posted this because if I don't keep my mind busy I burst in to tears and I can't cry all of the time. I wasn't going to have Aaron break up with Leah yet, but then it flowed well, better than what I had planned. He will make an appearance in the future so Aaron fans don't be too sad. Let me know if you all liked this chapter or not. I think it came out alright though not perfect considering my mind is everywhere right now.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

It was a week before Christmas and I had finally convinced Edward to let us decorate the tree. He had wanted to wait because we were using a real tree and he was afraid we would end up getting pine needles all over the house. I had l decided to nag him every single day until he bent to my wishes because it was almost Christmas and I wanted my tree damn it. My father used to put the tree up a month before Christmas and here it was only a week away now and we had just started putting up decorations. We were way behind according to my schedule and I would not put up with any longer. Eventually the mind reading vampire bent to my wishes just to get me to shut up and at this very moment we were decorating the nearly ten foot pine tree they had managed to fit in to the house with shear skill only. I had to admit I was kind of impressed they'd gotten it to fit at all.

"Renesmee no!" I turned my head to see what had gotten daddy leaches panties in to twist now only to see that his daughter had used my younger brother as a Christmas tree and covered him in lights before plugging it in to the wall and making my brother the first shifter Christmas tree known to man. "What did I tell you about the lights? They go on the tree and not on people Nessie. Now we are going to get behind schedule because I have to unroll Seth before I can put the lights on and I have specific order in which I want to do things."

I rolled my eyes and bit my bottom lip to contain my laughter. Edward tended to have OCD moments and right now was one of them. We weren't following a set of set rules we were decorating a tree and we were _supposed _to be having fun while doing it which he must have forgotten so it looked as if I would was the one who had to remind him. "Hey tree Nazi I think you need to remember that this is a family activity which is supposed to be fun for everyone. You kind of such out the fun when you act like Hitler with all the orders. Let her have some fun for crying out loud I mean it's Christmas time and don't worry about the lights because I got this. Seth, assume the position!"

As soon as my brother heard me his back straightened and he waddled over the tree the best he could covered head to toe in lights and stood on his tiptoes. "Is it top time?"

"Oh yeah it is top time!" I grinned and unplugged him from the wall. When we were kids our dad had come up with this way of decorating the lights since I was also covering my little brother in the lights instead of the tree. "We are going on three so one, two, and two and a half, and now it's three!"

As soon as had said three I tugged on the end of the string and Seth began twirling around the tree removing the lights from him and transferring them on to the tree. What would have taken a good half hour to do otherwise only ending up taking three minutes my way. As soon as we were done my brother let himself sink to the floor. "I think I may vomit Lee. I am pretty sure we beat our total time this year. Too bad we didn't have a stop watch or something."

"If you are going to vomit then please do it in one of the empty boxes if you can't move and we can always try again next year. I'm betting if we used Edward as the top we could probably break our record by half if he uses his vampire speed which I do not think is cheating." I said while taking out the boxes and opening them up. "Now that we have the lights covered we can do the main decorations and candy canes before ending with the tinsel."

Edward hand his daughter a box of candy canes. "Nessie you can hang these as long as you promise to not eat them."

The young girl pouted and stuck out her bottom lip. "Dad!"

"Don't worry about it kid because I have a box set aside for us to eat after." I told her patting her back and kissing the top of your head. "I got your back so don't even listen to your mean old father who should be renamed the Grinch. You go and hang up any decorations on the tree you want and forget all about using that chart your father made last night about how we should coordinate the colors. Feel free to be creative!"

Renesmee ran off to start decorating and Edward came to stand next to me with a mock glare. "Leah you are totally ruining the plan I had for this tree. I had a very strict decorating plan all figured out and you have officially ruined it."

"Oh boohoo Cullen get over it. You can't have fun when you have everything planned out to a t. Sometimes you need to be spontaneous to have any fun at all." Reaching down in to one of the boxes I grabbed I handful of tinsel before throwing it in his face making sure to get some in his hair. "See I didn't plan that out and yet it was fun for me because you didn't even know it was coming. You should've seen your face!"

"Oh you know what this means don't you wolf girl?" He asked while reaching down in to the box to grab up some tinsel with an evil glint in his eye. Before he could even react he had launched the silver and god tinsel towards my head and hit me square in the face. "Tinsel war! Seth is on my team!"

0000000000000000

By the time the tinsel war had ended every inch of the house was covered in the stuff including myself, Renesmee, Seth, and Edward. Nobody had gotten off unscathed in this battle. We all lay on the floor in a pile of tinsel as we recovered from the gruesome battle that had ended up being a tie in the end when we all realized nobody was going to get the upper hand the battle could end up going on forever. Not to mention Seth and I needed food and unless we planned to surrender which would never happen because we were Clearwater's then Edward either had to call it a tie or end up with two starved shifters lying dead on his floor. In the end it was just simpler to call it a draw rather than drag it on. Besides no doubt when we took the tree down there would be a continuation of this battle.

"That was fun." Nessie said as she sat up and jumped on Seth with a smile. "I think we should make Leah some food because she is hungry and I know how grumpy she can be when she needs food."

"I agree Ness." My brother said as he sat before flinging her around so she was on his back. They laughed and ran to the kitchen to probably make a bigger mess than be of any actual help when it came to making food. Most likely I would have to clean up after I ate because they sure as heck wouldn't.

"I am so exhausted." I mumbled throwing my arm over my eyes and smacking Edward in the face accidently in the process. "I mean really I never thought I would be exhausted after becoming a shifter, but man right now I couldn't even get up if I want to. Those was one hell of a tinsel war and just think we have another week before Christmas which I am sure will be energy draining as well. You're lucky you are dead and don't have to worry about getting tired out. I still have to start wrapping presents tonight and I have a lot of them to wrap. Plus Nessie asked me to wrap the ones she made for you and Seth as well."

The bronze haired vampire rolled on his side and lifted my arm away from my face so I would have no other choice than to look at him not that he wasn't nice to look at or anything and man I needed to get these thoughts out of my head because I had just broken up with Aaron and I didn't need to start in on another failed relationship attempt anytime soon. "You think you are exhausted? I am not supposed to be able to get tired and yet I am utterly worn out and the worst part is I know it will only get worse in her teen years."

I groaned and poked him in the cheek. "Why did you have to remind me of that? Do you have any idea how depressing that thought is? You know they say that your kids are going to be ten times worse than you were as a teenager and even though I doubt you were a rebel I am her step mom sort of and I was a hellion so you are in for hell with that one. Ha ha sucks to be you!"

"Well at least I know without a doubt that you are going to go through it with me so ha ha sucks to be you!" He teased sticking his tongue out while laughing which caused me to laugh as well because I really liked seeing him so free and away from stress. It was like knowing a while new Edward Cullen.

"You got me there." I admitted with a smile full of fondness. "One good thing is that you don't really have to worry about her dating since my brother will scare away potential suitors that are not him. So since we are so near Christmas what do you want? I got everyone else a present, but I can't figure out what to buy you since you seem to have everything you could ever want."

It was true because I had wracked my brain trying to figure out to what to get him and so far I was at a loss. I had thought about getting him CD's or a book, but he had tons of them and I wanted it to be something unique and special which he would never forget. It was starting to drive me insane because out of the everyone he was the toughest to buy for and usually I had an easy time getting gifts for people, but no he had to go and make it complicated because that is just the way it is.

"Get me whatever you think I will like." He answered with a shrug of his shoulders that only served to annoy me because it was of no help. "You know that as long as it comes from your heart I will like it. I tend to like gifts that have some thought put behind them rather than expensive gifts like my sister. Trust me when I say that I will love anything you choose to get me."

I shrugged my shoulders back at him. If he wanted to play it that when they he could play it that way because I would act like I didn't care like I usually did with Seth and it would drive him nuts until Christmas morning when he finally was allowed to open his gifts. "Fine then Mr. I will take whatever I get as long as it from the heart. I think I will just get you a chunk of coal because it's easy to get and it won't cost me a thing. If you think I won't then you _really _don't know me very well."

TBC…

**AN: Hey you guys I hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts on gifts because I am kind of at a loss and I need ideas for the next chapter. Please let me know what you all thought of this chapter and your gift ideas.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I had been lying in my bed that I didn't really need considering I couldn't sleep, but it was comfortable and so I kept it around. Plus whenever my daughter had a nightmare she would usually come and lay with me to sleep so the bed was a good thing in situations such as that. I was staring up at the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular since I was only trying to pass time until the others woke up. It was Christmas morning and I had no doubt in my mind that my daughter would be up bright and early so she could open her gifts. We were going to open gifts at our place this morning and then around noon we would head over to my family's house where there would be a big lunch for my daughter and the two shifters who actually ate and then we would open presents there and spend the rest of the day together. It was a good plan in my mind though I knew it would be exhausting on my daughter and the two shifters in the house, but they didn't complain when I mentioned it.

"Daddy!" I lifted my head when my door burst open and my little girl launched herself on to the bed before landing right on top of me. If had a breath in my body she would've knocked it out of me. "It's Christmas daddy and Leah was right! Santa did come last night. There are a whole bunch of presents downstairs that weren't there last night and I woke up in the middle of the night and I went downstairs to get a cookie and I saw him! I saw Santa daddy he smiled at me!"

I smirked before mentally thanking Emmett for dressing up as Santa. My daughter had feared that Santa wouldn't come and my brother had volunteered to play Santa to restore her faith. She may not be human and yet in my opinion I thought she was way too young to give up her belief in Santa Clause. It appeared as if I owed him a huge favor in the future.

"I told he would come didn't I baby." I said with a smile as I sat up. "Why don't you go and wake up Seth and Leah and then we go start opening presents. I'll meet you all downstairs."

My daughter ran off to wake the others and I heard a groan coming from Leah's room so I assumed she had been woken in the same way my daughter had greeted me. I shook my head with a smile and raced downstairs. I had to admit that I was as excited as my daughter if not more so. Christmas had always been my favorite holiday as a human and even though Esme and Alice always tried to recreated my childhood memories of Christmas they never really could. Leah, Seth, and Renesmee on the other hand made it more real and I felt like a child again. The only thing which could make this any better would be snow and yet sadly the ground was snowless because all the rain had melted it or at least that is what I thought until I made it downstairs and to my surprise it looked as if there was a snow storm outside.

With a tilt of my head I opened the door to see there was no snow and I frowned and looked out the window still seeing the snow falling so I knew I wasn't going crazy or anything like that. I opened the door again and stuck my head outside to see a snow machine underneath the window and I laughed out loud. So that is where the mystery snow was coming from. I stepped outside and underneath the fake falling snow. Who had done this? Why would someone do this?

"It's your part of your Christmas gift from Nessie and I." Leah said as she, Seth, and Renesmee suddenly appeared beside me. "We know how much you wanted a white Christmas and this was the best we could do considering I can't control the weather."

"Do you like it daddy?" My daughter asked with a nervous smile.

"I love it!" I picked her up in my arms and twirled her around as the fake snow fell all around us. "It is one of the best gifts I have ever been given. Thank you so much sweet heart you have no idea how much I love this."

She grabbed my hand as soon as I set her down on her feet and started pulling me back inside of the house. "Wait until you see the part of your present. Seth helped me get this daddy. He called Aunt Tanya for me and she helped us too!"

I sat down on the couch and waited patiently while my daughter dug through all of the presents until she found what she was looking for. Skipping to me she handed me a little wrapped box in silver and eagerly I tore off the packaging. When I opened the little box I felt my hand shake. On a thick golden chain there was a diamond that was kind of a smoky blue which had been molded in to the shape of an E. I picked the necklace up and slipped it over my head."Renesmee thank you so very much. It is absolutely beautiful. I will wear it all the time."

My daughter kissed my cheek softly. "Aunt Tanya found the diamond for us in a cave in Alaska and they are very rare and Seth made it in to the shape of and E. I picked out the chain all by myself! I am glad that you like it daddy!"

If I could cry I think that I would have been in tears. "Well I love it baby girl it's one of the best gifts ever. How about we give Leah your gift to her next?"

TBC…

**AN: I had to break this chapter in half today because my dad is having a big birthday party and I only had time to write half of this and I thought you would want a short chapter better than nothing at all. Let me know what you all thought of this and in the next chapter Edward and Leah give each other gifts along with Nessie giving Nessie hers. Also would you like an additional chapter showing the second half of the day at the Cullen's? Let me know!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I sat on the couch patiently waiting for Edward and Nessie to give me my present from Nessie. When I was handed an envelope I raised my eyebrow. "You guys cheated I can't shake this and figure out what it is. Hmm, well I guess I can take a guess from the top of my head. Oh is it money?"

The little girl with bronzed curls shook her head and laughed. "No you are wrong."

"Is it a note from Santa telling me how bad I have been this year?" I joked sliding my finger in the side before tearing the envelope open. In all honesty all I had been expecting was maybe some kind of homemade card. When I pulled out a stack of papers I let my eyes flicker over the words and when words like _certificate of adoption _flashed in front of my eyes I felt the papers slide from my fingers as they fell in to my lap. "Is this what I think it is?"

Renesmee jumped in my lap as Edward sat down next to me. I think he feared I was going to have a heart attack or something and to be truthful I wasn't sure that I wasn't going to have one. I had not seen this coming even as a curve ball I had not expected this. "Ness came to me a couple of weeks ago telling me that what she wanted to get you for Christmas was something that made it clear you were her mother now. I got the paperwork that was needed and all you have to do is sign it and you will be Renesmee's official adoptive mother. I hope we didn't overstep our bounds by doing this, but my daughter sees you as her mother and she is not the only one. There is nobody else I would rather see as her adoptive mother other than you."

Without warning I threw my arms around the both of them. This was probably the best thing they could have ever done for me. When I phased for the first time one of the reasons I was so bitter is because for some reason I felt as if I wasn't needed anymore. I felt as if I had become a waist of space with no purpose and now having a purpose as a mother which is something I never thought I would have, was the best thing that could ever happen to me. To my surprise I felt tears leaking out of my eyes and I quickly wiped them away. This was the first time I had cried happy tears in a very long time and that just made the tears come even faster.

"Who has a pen?" I questioned looking around because I needed a pen. Luckily my brother found one on the table by the couch and handed it to me. I set the papers down on the table and signed them with my usual big messy scrawl. When I was done I felt a strange sense of accomplishment. "I can't believe I am a mother."

Nessie kissed my cheek, but since she had the attention span of a kid she quickly hurried over to Seth as they started opening even more presents. Edward and I had decided to wait for the big gifts for them to be opened at the Cullen's later in the day. Edward would get his present from me then as well and it had taken me a really long time to make so he better appreciate it or I would be keeping it for myself. I had also gotten him a stocking full of coal which happened to be waiting for him at his parents' house as well. I totally could not wait to see his reaction to that. He seriously thought I had been bluffing well he was going to learn the hard way that Leah Clearwater never bluffed about anything.

"Hey are you alright?" He whispered slipping his arm around my shoulder. "I saw you crying when you signed the papers and I could smell the salt in the tears. Did we upset you by not asking your permission first? I should of thought about that before I agreed to letting Ness do this for you-"

I cut off his rambling by pressing my lips to his softly. He looked stunned when I pulled away, but I quickly pointed up to the ceiling above us where we had hung some Mistletoe a few days ago. Honestly I had almost forgotten it was there, but I was happy I had an excuse as to why I had kissed him. I really had no idea why I kissed him other than the fact he was extremely sexy when he got all nervous and rambled like that. At least my plan to get him to stop rambling had worked.

"Don't you ever think I cried because of that you big dummy." I stated leaning my head against his shoulder. "Sometimes I forget that you haven't experiences human emotions in a long time and so you can't tell the difference between tears of sadness and tears of happiness. Those were happy tears just so you know. I don't think anyone has ever done anything that nice for me since I was a kid. You have no idea what it means to me that you see me as a good adoptive mother for Nessie. I really do love that little brat and it means more to me than you can know that you wanted me to adopt her."

That lopsided smile of his came out to play. "Well who better than you? I want my daughter to grow up with confidence and the ability to know right from wrong without compromising her morals. I know there is no one better to teach her that than you. Sometimes, well most of the time if I am being honest I wish you were her biological mother. I'm like she is taking after you Leah because you are the strongest woman I know."

TBC…

**AN: This is the end of the chapter from the other day and I will post the Cullen part tomorrow, but today is my cousins funeral and even though I couldn't travel that hard I can't stop crying today and so I am just going to try and relax. I do hope that you all liked this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I watched as Leah laughed at her brother as he opened a gift from her. We had finally gone over to my family's house and we have been opening presents for a while now and just having good old fun. It was nice to be with my family and now hear their thoughts about how they pitied because of Bella leaving. For the first time in months I actually didn't think of my soon to be ex-wife very much. Jasper's gift to me had actually been getting the divorce papers all set up with the help of J. Jenks. It was probably my favorite gift so far because I had actually reached the point in my life that I was ready for a divorce. Contrary to what my ex thought I was not going to wait around forever for her to return. It wasn't fair to me and I had given up so much to be with her now it was my turn to do as I wanted.

"Leah what am I going to do with floor mats for a car?" Seth said looking at his sister with a look of confusion and I knew this is where my part was about to come in to play. We had coordinated this gift together and it was the one thing Leah had actually let me spend a fair amount of money on. "I don't own a car."

Reaching in to my pocket I pulled out a set of brand new car keys and tossed them his way. Using his fast reflexes he caught them almost instantly. "You do now kid. Now before you get over excited I do have a few rules that come with the brand new 2012 baby blue Mustang GT which is sitting in the garage at the house waiting for its new owner to take it for a drive. You are not permitted to take Renesmee out until we have gone driving and I deem the way you drive to be safe enough for her. The next rule is that I will supply you wish gas money as long as you do a few chores and every six month's you have to take the car to a mechanic who is not my blonde sister to make sure everything is running alright. Do you think you can handle all of those rules?"

The younger shifter was practically dancing around the room as I set down the rules. "Dude it's my first car so of course I am going handle all of those rules and whatever other ones you can come up with. Man can we go home so that I can drive my car? How is cool is that? Hey Leah did you hear it when I said 'my' car? I actually have a car of my own!"

Leah rolled hers and threw some wrapping paper in his face. "I heard you squirt and you just have to wait until later to give your tires a good squeal. We are having a happy family gathering and you are not ditching just because you have a car."

I tried not to laugh at Seth's kicked puppy expression which was hard considering he pulled it off even better than his sister and she was pretty good when it came to mastering that particular pout. "After you all eat we can go and I'll give me a ride back here to pick up Leah and Ness alright?"

"Oh yeah it's time for your two gifts from me." Leah stated as she walked to the tree to grab one tall, thin, square package wrapped in blue silver paper and one smaller square package wrapped in green. "Open the small one first."

I sat down on the floor since the couch was taken and did as order. I carefully tore open the small package to find a CD with a picture of me on the front and on the back it had a list of songs that I had never heard of before. I looked up to Leah still not exactly sure what it was. Obviously it was a music CD, but of what band I had no idea. "Please explain."

"Okay, don't laugh or I will totally kick your ass, but when I was younger I used to write poetry and so I got the idea to record you playing the piano which you do a lot so I got twelve different pieces you had written and I took twelve of my poems and I turned them in to songs. I even sang them which is something since I never sing."

I smirked and stuck the CD in my pocket. "Well I should be honored that you sang for me. We are so listening to this on the way home."

The she-wolf huffed and rolled her eyes. "I figured you would say that and that is why I brought ear plugs for the kids. Go ahead and open the big one now."

"That's what she said!" Emmett cried only to get smacked on the back of his head by Esme.

I carefully opened the present and for a second I felt as if my small family of four which would include me, Leah, Renesmee, and Seth had been frozen and put in a picture frame, which well technically we were painted on a giant canvas. I recognized the picture as being one from Renesmee's birthday party. Leah had taken the picture and painted a bigger version of it with water color paints. It was absolutely stunning and had me wondering why she wasn't going to art school or something. Leah Clearwater had some serious artistic ability and she really could be making a fortune selling her stuff. I was totally blown out of the water since I'd never had a clue as to the fact she could draw let alone paint something like this. Heck I was a vampire I couldn't even draw a stick figure.

"This is-"I paused setting the picture carefully against the wall as I enveloped Leah in my arms. She tensed for a second before relaxing in to the embrace. "This is the most beautiful thing I have ever been given. Thank you so much for this Leah it means more to me than you can ever know."

When we pulled away she shrugged as if trying to make it not a big deal. "All I did was copy a picture. Oh I forgot to ask when we got here how you liked your stocking full of coal. You didn't think I would actually do it did you?"

"I have to admit I did not expect that." I admitted motioning to the stocking which said by the rest of my gifts and was filled to the brim with black coal. "I'm thinking of setting them up on a shelf in my bedroom."

She laughed at me like she thought I had gone insane. Her face turned red from laughing so hard. "Why on earth would you want to keep them?"

"Because they came from you." I told her truthfully and she grew quiet after that for a few moments.

The Quilette shifter bit her bottom lip as she looked back at my sisters who were motioning for her. "Well I actually I have to go change for this whole singing thing they are making us do. I am only doing this because I was promised candy afterwards and Nessie practically begged me to do it. I can't believe I have to wear a costume. If it's anything with feathers I'm totally out because I don't do feathers."

A half hour later my parents, brothers, Seth, and I were seated in the living room as the girls finally came down one by one. You see Alice had this tradition where every Christmas she, Rosalie, and sometimes Esme would dress up in some type of elaborate costume and sing a few Christmas carols. Last year they had been elves and this I expected something similar. My daughter came down the stairs first looking adorable dressed as miniature Mrs. Santa with the rose colored cheeks and a little white wig. Alice came down after her dressed up as a sexy little elf and I heard Jasper think about how he would have to remind her to wear it later in private. Emmett had the same thoughts about Rosalie who was dressed as a sexy reindeer, but it was Leah who had my attention as she came down the stairs. I thought my jaw would hit the floor and I made sure to keep my mouth closed as I looked at her all dressed up as a really sexy version of Mrs. Santa. She had a tiny furry red and white skirt with a matching top, white furry gloves with no fingers, and a Santa hat to top it all off. Her feet were bare, but I was guessing she put up a fight about wearing heels Alice would've tried to get her in to.

I couldn't take my eyes off her as they went through the usual Christmas songs making up dances as they went. I knew I'd started to develop feelings for Leah, but when she came down in that outfit my mind went to places they hadn't even gone when I was on my honeymoon with Bella. Oh lord what I had gotten myself in to? How was I ever going to survive if I lost Leah and worst what if she never felt for me the way I started to realize I felt for her?

TBC…

**AN: Hey I was depressed and needed to write something because I cried all day long and I just needed to something else. I was going to make myself sick, but I hope you all liked this chapter and the next chapter is the one that changes everything so I bet a few of you have an idea as to what happens. Anyways, let me know if you all liked this or not and I will have the next chapter up tomorrow if I can.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I absolutely loved New Year's Eve and I think I loved Emmett Cullen even more for supplying me with booze. You couldn't celebrate New Year's without having some sort of alcohol involved and he realized that which made him my new best friend when he brought me over some wine, Jack Daniels, and Eggnog with a little extra kick. Esme and Carlisle had been kind enough to take Renesmee and Seth for the night so that meant I could drink without having to worry about being some sort of bad influence on them. Usually I am not much of a drinker, but this was a special occasion and I wasn't drinking because I was depressed, but rather to celebrate so in my book it was an okay thing to do.

"If you keep drinking like a fish you are going to have a headache in the morning." Edward chastised from his seat on the couch where he had been watching me dance around in my little Mrs. Santa outfit I had worn on Christmas at the main Cullen house. He seemed to be assumed at my behavior which I guess was better than him being depressed over the bitch named Bella. "Even with your body's ability to process alcohol faster than a human body you have consumed enough alcohol that it won't matter. Honestly I am surprised that you are still standing."

"Stop flapping your gums because you are ruining my happy buzz." I snapped going to sit down next to him, but miscalculating where the empty spot was and ending up in his lap instead which caused me to burst out in to a fit of uncontrollable laughter. "Oops I think I may have missed my target for a secure landing Captain, but that's okay because you are comfortable enough."

I let my head fall backwards against his shoulder so I could see his reaction and he was smiling which was nice to see because Edward had such a nice smile. He was so cute, funny, sweet, and sure any girl would be lucky to have him, but I couldn't think like that or maybe I could, but I didn't usually because usually I wasn't drunk and kept my heart guarded by a brick a wall. If I took the brick wall down would that mean I actually had feelings for the mind reading vampire? Well I didn't hate him anymore and while hate was a feeling the kind of feelings I meant where happy butterflies fluttering in your stomach type of feelings. Wow I am rambling in my thoughts and that meant I was super drunker than I thought.

"Leah are you alright you kind of started to stare off in to space." Edward stated lifting me up and keeping firm grasp on my shoulders to make sure I didn't tip over or something like that. "Do you need to take a walk to get some fresh air? The last thing I need is for you to pass out."

"Nah I'm fine." I muttered with a smile that felt as if it were stretching my entire face. "I was just thinking."

His golden eyes sparkled with humor though I couldn't really see what was funny. "I am sure I will regret asking you this later on and yet I cannot stop myself from doing so. What were you thinking about Leah?"

I knew without a doubt in my mind that sober Leah probably never would admit what I was about to say, but sober Leah was on vacation and drunken Leah was left in her place so I could say whatever I wanted without having to worry about it. "I think I am in love with you and that is the reason Aaron left."

I watched as his eyes widened slightly. "Do tell me more Leah."

"Well you see he always wanted me to do more things with him away from you, Seth, and Nessie, but it never felt right you know?" I paused to catch my breath. "He was a good guy and he deserves someone who can love him I just don't believe that person is me. I didn't want to listen to what he had to say when he broke up with me, but now that I think about it really do think he may have been right about my feelings for you. I mean I moved in with you and we can say it was for your sake, but deep down it was for mine as well. You and Nessie are the family Seth and I no longer had after dad died. Ness and Seth are the kids, you are the dad, and that would make me the mom. At first I thought of you as my gay best friend, but I don't think that way anymore. You have such a nice smile Edward did you know that? I love your smile when you laugh. I like it even better when I am the one to put it there in the first place. I like the way you talk to me and even more the way you listen to what I have to say as if you actually care."

"I do care." He whispered running the back of his hand down the entire length of my face.

I smiled at him softly placing my hand over his. "I know you do that is another thing I love about you. You care about everyone around you so much and even if you don't see it all the time you would do anything, sacrifice anything for their happiness. For example, when Bella left you it would have been perfectly acceptable for you to turn bitter or whatever and yet you didn't do that. You knew that you wanted to make a life for your daughter and even though it may have hurt you fought on through your pain to ensure her happiness. You did it for everyone you care about. You even do it for me and I probably don't deserve it."

To my surprise it was Edward who laughed this time. "You really don't see how amazing you are do you? All the qualities you see in me are ones that I see in you. You came in to my life when I needed someone the most and you never once asked for anything in return. You gave my daughter and I both what we needed without question and if we ever asked anything of you then you gave it to us without question of any kind. Leah you are probably the perfect woman and you don't even see it. Aaron was never worthy of you and I know that I am not either, but I want to me. I want to be someone who is worthy of your love."

"Are you trying to tell me that you are in love with me or something?" I asked not quite understanding because if I were honest with myself I would never understand what Edward or anyone else could possibly see in me. Then again he probably felt the same way about himself so it made sense.

"Yes Leah Clearwater I think I am falling in love with you." The mind reading vampire with crazy hair admitted as he slowly lowered his face towards mine letting me know that he wanted to kiss me.

I froze for a second and then blinked. "Exactly how drunk am I?"

Once again his laughter filled the air. "Not drunk enough to forget that you admitted you loved me I hope."

When our lips met it was like static electricity. Little sparks of energy kept us connected as we explored each other's mouths and he set his hand on my thigh. When we pulled away I met his eyes. "What are we doing here Edward? I don't want to fuck anything up so if you aren't a hundred percent sure you want me then tell me now and we can pretend it never happened. I can do that for the sake of our family if I have to."

"You don't have to because I want this Leah more than I have ever wanted anything." Edward told me as he pressed his lips against mine softly in a chaste kiss. "As for what we are doing well I think we are moving on. We are moving on to the next stage of our relationship and I think we have waited long enough for this to finally happen. Now I feel as if I must ask you if you are sure you want this. You are under the influence of alcohol and I don't want you to wake up in the morning and realize that you regret what we are doing."

"How is this for an answer?" I mumbled before initiating a kiss that would end up turning in to so much more, but for the first time I wasn't worried about what would happen after because no matter what we would handle it together.

TBC…

**AN: Because of the rating of this story I couldn't really write what happens after the kiss, but I am sure you all know they did it. I hope that you all liked this chapter. I am not sure if I will update again today because I exhausted myself yesterday and now I am sick so I will probably rest. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter!**

**Please R&R like always!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Last night had been one of the best nights of my life living or dead. Leah and I had connected on a level that I had never connected with anybody on before not even Bella and we had been married. It was like we knew exactly what the other needed and after hours of making love she had drifted off to sleep in my arms while I simply stroked her hair and admired her beauty in sleep. When she woke up for round two it was just as intense and passionate as the first time. I knew that we had probably changed our entire relationship and yet that was alright with me. Also it had been great when she woke up in the middle of the night not feeling any regret when she was completely sober.

"You're thinking so loud that you woke me up." My wolf girl muttered as she turned in my arms and stretched her own arms over her head causing her whole body to arch. "Don't tell me you are already ready for round three? I do need time to rest my body you know. Plus I have to go and see mom today remember? She is on this whole kick about starting over this year and repairing our broken relationship. I'm not holding my breath and yet I am willing to give it a shot."

I groaned and kissed the top of her head. "I forgot all about that. I thought we could spend the morning together before the kids came back you know?"

Leah laughed before sitting up. "As much as I would like that I have to be at my mom's before one and it is already eleven. I can help you cook up a really late breakfast for them, but then I have to get going. She wants to stay over tonight so we can re-bond or whatever. Trust me when I say that I would much rather be here with you, but I promised her I would try and that is what I am going to do."

"Well why don't you hop in the shower and I'll if I can start making breakfast." I told her with a disappointed sigh as I pulled on my clothes. "I am sure that we can spend more time together after your day of bonding with your mother. I mean you do want to spend more time together right?"

The Quilette female smirked as she headed to the bathroom down the hall. "Of course I want to spend more time with you especially if it is time like this. I told you last night when I woke up and I will tell you again that I do not regret anything we did last night. I love you Edward Cullen and you are just going to have to get used to having me around because I am not going anywhere."

"You better keep that promise." I told her as I swept over to her and placed a kiss to her for-head. "For the record I don't mind having you around because I love you too."

By the time Leah came down for breakfast my parents had dropped off Seth and Renesmee who were sitting at the counter. She came down with a smile on her face as she skipped over to both of the kids and kissed them on the top of their heads before moving on to me and pecking me on the lips. Both kids smiled knowingly seeming unbothered by the fact Leah and I had finally hooked up. In fact Renesmee looked as if she had just been given a million dollars and a puppy on top of that.

"So what is for breakfast?" The Native American female questioned as stood on her tiptoes to lean over my shoulder so she could look in to the pot on the stove I was currently mixing. "Oh my god, what is that and why is it moving?"

I frowned as I looked at her before looking back in to the pot. "It was _supposed _to be oatmeal, but I think I may have done something wrong. I honestly do not understand what I did wrong. I followed the directions like I was supposed to, but it doesn't look like the picture. Do you still think it is safe to eat?"

"I am so not eating that dad." Ness said with a crinkled nose at the horrible smell. "Leah do you think you could make us some of your pancakes in funny shapes?"

My girlfriend, well I think that is what she is anyways, smiled as she lifted the pot off the stove and dropped the entire thing in the trash pot and all. "Sure kiddo and don't give me that look Edward Cullen. It was stuck to the bottom of the pot and I wasn't going to dig it out. We will just have to buy a new one."

I pouted and sat at the counter as Leah went to work making pancakes. I played a game of cards with Seth and Nessie and to my shock my daughter was beating me at go fish. Oh how I missed the times when I would let her win. "When did you become such a card shark?"

My little girl beamed at me as she took the two from me. "Leah taught me the fine art of having a good poker face."

"Breakfast is ready!" Leah called setting two plates in front of Ness and Seth. She watched as they began to scarf down the food. "Do you like it?"

Seth looked up from his food with a mouthful. "It's really tasty."

"Yeah mom this is the perfect breakfast mom." Nessie said with a grin as she continued to eat.

I met Leah's eyes over the counter and we shared a smile. We were such a happy little family I don't think I could ever ask for anything better and I knew that she probably agreed with me. Sharing one last kiss over the counter she grabbed her coat and was off to her mother's house while I started counting the seconds until she would be back again.

000000000000000

In late evening I had been reading to Renesmee to get her to sleep when I heard a noise downstairs. I knew that Seth had gone over to see my brothers since Emmett got a new game for the X-box that they wanted to try. Moving carefully so as to not wake up my little girl I went downstairs to see a shadow pass by one of the back windows. For a moment I wondered if a human was stupid enough as to try and rob us. They would have another thing coming if they thought they could break in to my house. I was much scarier than any gun when I wanted to be and if my family was threatened I would be.

Using my stealth I followed the shadow as it continued to cross the back door until finally it stepped under the lights in the back yard. I thought my heart would beat out of my chest when I saw the want to be robber. My ex stood in the back yard with only a back pack slung over her shoulder as she prepared to knock. Not wanting her to disturb my daughter I opened the door before she had a chance. We both stood there for a few minutes not saying anything because honestly what was I supposed to say? She had left me alone to raise our daughter and she was back now? What did she even come back for and why now of all times? My life was just starting to fall in to place and her presence in my life again would only mess it up.

She had not changed one bit, but then again I really had not expected her to since she was a vampire. It was just odd seeing her again after all this time. Everything had changed and yet she appeared to be the same. I suppose after all this time I had forgotten what it was like seeing her in person or perhaps I had been so angry with her I thought when or if she ever came back she look as evil as I had made her out to be and yet she still looked like my Bella, but she wasn't my Bella anymore and I most assuredly was not her Edward.

"Hi." She said after a few tense minutes of silence.

Hi? That was all she had to say after all this time? Remembering to keep my voice down I decided to skip pleasantries and just get to the point. "What are you doing here?"

Bella bit her lip just as she had as a human when she was nervous. "I told you I would eventually come back. I went to your parents' house thinking you still lived there because the cottage was empty, but nobody would tell me where you were so I had to trace your scent here. I had no idea you had moved."

I wanted to scream about how she would've known had she been her and yet I somehow managed to keep my temper in check. "I needed a change. The cottage held one too many painful memories for me and Renesmee."

Oh." She set her back pack down on the floor and walked deeper in to the house as if she had any right to be there in the first place. "Well I guess we can make new memories here. It seems like a good place to start over. Where is my little Ren? Can I see her?"

"She's sleeping and I would rather not wake her." I told her in a clipped tone. The last thing I wanted was for Bella to have any time alone with Renesmee until I had a chance to talk to my daughter. She barely even remembered Bella and this would no doubt be a huge shock to her. Also how did I know she actually planned to stick around? Once she found about Leah she would probably leave again and I wouldn't let her hurt my daughter like that again. "Perhaps you can see her later on."

Bella looked down to the floor. "You're still angry with me aren't you? I thought that maybe you would have understood by now my reasons for leaving."

I clenched my jaw tightly. "Bella I am going to say this as politely as I can. I am _never _going to understand why you left nor do I want to. I didn't have time to think about your insane reasons because I was too busy raising the daughter you chose to leave behind. Do you have any idea what it was like for me to raise our daughter alone? I had my family yes, but I was a single father who had absolutely no idea what he was doing. I was just lucky enough to find a friend who was there for us in a way you did not want to be. Without them I probably would still be a mess. Now I have no idea why you are back and what you think is going to happen, but I will make it clear right now that I won't allow you to hurt Renesmee again."

"I don't plan to." She replied softly finally looking up at me again. "I am so sorry if I ever hurt you Edward, but if I had stayed I wouldn't have been happy and that would have made you and Ren unhappy in the long run. I had to go and see the world and now that I have I know where I belong. I really am sorry Edward I want to fix this. Just tell me how I can fix this mess."

"You can't Bella that is the point." I told her honestly. "A lot has changed and you can't pretend that it hasn't. Now if you will excuse me I have a phone call to make. You can stay in the living room while I use the phone and then we can maybe talk some more if you would like, but I have more important things to deal with right now."

TBC….

**AN: I think this chapter came out really well and I am proud of how it came out you know? There are probably around two or three chapters of this story left. I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

I just got settled in to my old bed in my old room in mom's house when my cellphone started going off. I had been planning to ignore it, but I had this horrible feeling in my gut. Something was terribly wrong and my heart actually started to speed up. Edward and Seth both knew how important this bonding thing with my mother had been so they would not call unless it was an emergency and I knew it wasn't mom because why would she be calling me when I was already here? With a sigh I reached over to the nightstand where my phone happened to be sitting and pressed the call button.

"What's wrong?" I had known from the caller ID it was Edward and so I was completely terrified something had happened to Renesmee. "If there is blood involved hold your breath until Seth can take care of it or if it's that bad I can come and patch her up. If it has to do with tears then give her something chocolate and it should be fine."

"You need to come home Leah." I heard Edward mutter over the line and it sounded as if he was trying to keep his voice down for some reason. "I know you want to spend time with your mother, but we need you right now. _I _need you right now Leah. Something awful as happened."

Sitting up I threw off my blanket as I searched in the dark from my sneakers. If he needed me to come home then I would be there in a flash and mom would just have to understand. "You are starting to scare me. Tell me what is going on before I have a heart attack!"

I heard him sigh over the line. "I had no idea she was going to show up out of the blue. I didn't expect her to ever come back and she shows up acting as if everything is going to be exactly the same as was. I don't know how to handle the situation Leah. She wants to see Nessie, but I don't think that is a good idea. Please come home I can't do this without you."

"I am on my way as soon as I can be." I said and suddenly it dawned on me. "When you say she you mean Bella don't you?"

When he remained quiet I took that silence as a confirmation to my worst fear coming true. That bitch had the nerve to come back after what she had done? She was lucky I wasn't there when she first showed her face or I would have ripped her face off. I still might if my anger didn't dull by the time I made it back to the house. I could not believe the nerve of her! She thought that her family would what be waiting for her when she came back? Well she was going to learn that they weren't her family anymore and I wasn't going to give them up without one hell of a fight first.

"Look I am on my way out the door right now." I said when he never responded to my question. I figured he must be in some state of shock not that I blamed him because I would probably be in shock as well if our positions were switched. "Just try to stay calm until I get there."

"Please hurry Leah." My bronze haired everything said softly in to the phone and then I heard him curse in to the phone. "Damn it I have to go she went against my wishes and woke up Renesmee. This isn't how I wanted her to find out Bella was back. She doesn't know her since she doesn't remember her. I have to go deal with this. I'll see you soon and I do love you Leah this doesn't change anything."

I never got the chance to tell him that this changed everything. I mean it is not as if I wanted anything to change, but with Bella back things would never really be the same. As much as I wanted things to remain the way they were she was going to want to be a part of her daughter's life and being her biological mother she had rights that I couldn't stop. If she really wanted to see Nessie she had the right and if it went to court she would no doubt have the sympathy of the judge. A mother usually had the sympathy of the court. Still if it came to fight then I would fight until the last breath left my body.

Stopping in the living room where my mother was watching T.V. I told her we would have to reschedule this sleep over because there was an emergency at home. To my relief she didn't argue with me nor did she pry to try and find out what was going on. I promised that I would explain everything to her later when I had the time before hurrying out the door. I knew that I had to hurry because this mess was probably getting worse by the second.

Once I was out the door I phased because I could get there faster if I ran than if I took my car. I felt the heat of the change take over my body and soon I was running on four feet instead of just two. My ears perked up the closer I got to the house. I was listening for signs of screaming or some sort of fight. Once I finally made it to the front yard I stopped in front of an apple tree where a wooden chest rested at the bottom against the trunk. Edward had put it there with a set of extra clothes for Seth and I incase there was some sort of emergency where we would need to phase. I quickly changed before taking a deep breath and getting ready to go inside of the house. Shit was about to hit the fan.

000000000000000

By the time I finally made inside the house Renesmee was hiding behind her father as Bella tried to approach. The young girl I considered my blood was red in the face and screaming. "I don't know who you are! You are _not _my mother! You left me and dad when I was baby and you think that makes you my mother? I have a mother and she loves me very much. She would never _ever _do to us what you did. Stop acting like you care about me! You didn't care when you left and sure as hell don't want you to care now! Look my _real _mother is here right now."

Before I could say anything Renesmee ran in to my arms and wrapped her arms tightly around my waist as she sobbed. I stroked her hair and shot a look to Edward asking why the hell he hadn't kicked his ex out when she started upsetting Nessie. "Renesmee, why don't you go upstairs? Your father or I will be up in a little while."

"As long as you make her go away mom." She sniffed heading up the stairs and glaring daggers at Bella. "Let me make something clear to you Isabella. You may have given birth to me or whatever, but you will never be my mother. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to get to know you, all I want is for you to leave and _never _come back."

As she disappeared up the stairs I took a deep breath and turned my attention to the spawn Charlie Swan had helped bring in to this world. "You shouldn't have dumped this sort of news on her. What did you think her reaction was going to be? She doesn't even know you!"

"Since when is this any of your business?" Bella snapped and bared her teeth at me which I returned with an added growl. "Ren is my daughter and if I want to see then it is my business and not yours."

I knew that I said I would try to keep my temper in check and yet she was testing my patience. I took a step forward only to feel Edward set his hand on my shoulder to stop me from attacking her. He knew me well enough to know that had been my mission. "It has been my business since I cleaned up the mess you didn't care that you had left behind! You have no idea what you did to not only Renesmee, but to Edward as well. You left him alone to raise a daughter he had no idea how to care for properly. I bet you had no idea that I had to show him too properly change a diaper did you? You act as if you have some right to her when the truth is I know her better than you ever could. Where were you when she took her first steps? What about when she spoke her first word which was my name by the way _not _yours? How about when she had her period for the first time? I was there for all of her firsts when it should have been you and now you feel as if you have some right to her, but if she doesn't want contact with you then I am going to respect her wishes. I'll go to court if I have too."

"Edward, are you really going to let her talk to me like that?" She hissed looking at her former husband. I wondered if she knew officially they were almost completely through a divorce.

"I think it is you who needs to learn how to respect the people in my home." He snapped and ran his hand through his hair tiredly. It was obvious this night events had taken a toll on him. "Leah lives here with me and she more right to say anything than do at this moment in time. She also is right about how you should have listened to me. I told you that Renesmee was sleeping and I wanted to talk to her first, but you went against my wishes anyways. Look, it is obvious we are not going to solve anything tonight and to be quite frank I am overwhelmed with everything right now. I think it would be best if you stayed at hotel or somewhere while we sort everything out which we are not going to do tonight since we are all worked up. If you have no money for a hotel I am happy to pay for one with you. I would rather you did not stay here and I hope that you can understand why."

The brunette vampire frowned, but nodded in understanding. "I know that this is probably a lot for you to deal with and I am sorry I went against your wishes. I just missed my little girl and wanted to see her. In the future I will ask your permission first. I can go and stay with my father for a few days since he knows I am back. Let me give you my new cell number so that you can call me in the morning so I can come over and we can talk some more."

I scoffed and wanted to make choking noises when she batted her eyelashes at him. Those urges morphed in to the urge to rip her throat out when she had the nerve to kiss his cheek after right down her number. We kept glaring at each other until she finally left and as soon as she did I open my arms for Edward and as expected he practically fell in to them. I knew this was probably a lot for him to handle and the last thing he needed was for me to scream at him and so I wouldn't. I would simply be whatever he needed me to be right now.

"Everything is going to be okay." I murmured as he clung to me as if his un-life depended on it.

TBC…

**AN: I think this chapter came out pretty well and so I do hope that you all liked it. You know I would love to hear your thoughts as always! There are a few chapters left, but I am not sure how many. It could be from two to five at my best guess.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

As I lay in my bed with Leah curled up against my side sleeping finally after spending half the night trying to calm me down, I stare up at the ceiling as thoughts whizzed through my mind. I couldn't seem to shut off my thoughts and it was frustrating. I had no idea what I should be thinking let alone what I should do about this situation with Bella. Technically we were divorced or well almost the paperwork just had to file through, but that meant we were still married by default, but I saw us as divorced. Still not being with her didn't change the fact that she was Renesmee's biological mother. I couldn't keep her from our daughter forever if she really wanted to be a part of her life.

Then there was this whole mess with Bella thinking there was something between us. I mean sure I had loved her once and I think a part of me would always love her because she had given me our daughter, but I wasn't in love with anymore and even if I had been there was absolutely no way that I could ever trust her again and to me trust was the most important part of a relationship. I needed to make it clear to her that my heart no longer belonged to her, but rather to Leah Clearwater. It wouldn't go well for obvious reasons and yet it had to be done. I would not live a lie to protect her feelings.

A knock on the bedroom door caught my attention before my daughter stuck he head in to my room. "Dad the bitch is here and says she wants to talk to you. I called Seth since he was taking a ride in his car and he is picking me up because I can't be here right now. As long as she is in this house I won't be. Call me when she has left and we will come back. When my _real _mother wakes up tell her I love her."

I nodded not wanting to argue with my daughter. I couldn't blame her for wanting to leave. I would leave if I could, but I had to be the adult in this situation and so I slipped out of bed being careful not to wake up Leah. I know she would want to be awake for my discussion with Bella and yet she needed some rest. Heading down the stairs I found my ex in the kitchen sitting with a plate of over easy eggs in front of her which was strange considering she did not need to eat human food anymore.

"They were for Ren." She explained with a frown. "I thought that if I cooked her breakfast maybe she would be willing to open up and talk to me, but she took one look at me, scowled, and left. She absolutely hates me doesn't she?"

I decided that I should not lie to her. Being truthful was probably the best way to go though it would not make her happy. "She does hate you Bella and to know that was possibility when you came back. You abandoned her when she was a baby and not once did you call or send a card or anything to let her know that maybe you cared. Did you really think she would welcome you back with open arms? Did you really think that I would?"

"I thought that it would be best if I didn't have contact with you guys when I was away." She stated as her bottom lip trembled. "I thought it would only make things worse for you and contrary to what you must think of me I really didn't want to hurt you. I love you Edward and I love our daughter, but I had to leave for me. I had to leave so that I could become a better wife and mother for the two of you and I think that if I was given the chance I could be exactly that. I know you are hesitant to trust me again, but I swear that I won't disappoint you if you give me a chance."

I sighed not knowing what to do in this situation. She looked so sad and for the first time I was beginning to wonder if maybe this was hurting her as well. I mean she had come back not expecting her daughter to hate her and it must hurt to find out otherwise. I felt as if I was being torn in two different directions. There was the old Edward, the one who had been happy with Bella until she left and he wanted to have that life back, but then there was the newer Edward I liked to call Edward 2.0 and he was happy with his life now, the one which included Leah, Seth, and Renesmee. I did not want to lose this life because it was perfection. I honestly was stuck and I just did not know the right thing to do in this situation. I wanted to do what was best for my daughter at the same time doing what was best for me and the others in my new family.

"Bella," I took an unneeded breath as I ran my fingers in my hair. "I understand what you want and I suppose as part of me can understand why you want it. Yet I do not know if we could ever have what we did or if I would want to have it back. I have a new life now and you obviously have done things in your life that changed you. We may not even be compatible anymore and to be honest I have deep passionate feelings for someone else. If you want to try to go to know Renesmee then I will do what I can to try and smooth the process over, but that is all I can offer you. It may be all I will ever be able to offer you."

000000000000000

_Leah's POV-_

When Edward climbed out of bed I did as well. He had thought I was asleep, but the truth was I had been awake for hours. When I heard that Bella was here I knew I needed to hear what he was saying to her. So of course I listened in and maybe I shouldn't have, but it did help me learn everything I had needed to hear. Edward was unsure of what he wanted. Yes he loved me I had no doubt about that in my mind, but he was still unsure. A part of him may still want Bella and it wasn't fair for either of us to pressure him so even though I couldn't make her stop I knew what I had to do and as soon as he came back up the stairs probably to wake me up I was already backing an overnight bag.

"Leah?" He came up behind me and looked down at what I was doing. "What are you doing?"

This wouldn't be easy because I really did not want to leave him, but he needed time to figure shit out and I would not complicate it. I had been in a love triangle before and I wouldn't do it again. "I've decided that maybe I should stay at my mother's for a few days until everything is all sorted out."

My bronze haired boyfriend or whatever he was frowned and reached down to take the bag from me, but I held firm. "What are you talking about? What needs to be sorted out? If this about Bella-"

I was quick to cut him off. "I heard you talking to her and I know that you still care about her. I could hear it in your voice and I am doing whatever I can to keep my emotions in check because this isn't about me. This about you and Renesmee and what is best for you. If she is sticking around which is what it sounds like you need time to figure out how this is going to work out. I do not want to stand in your way and that is why I am going to my mother's for a while. It will be good for her and me to bond plus it will give you the time you need to figure out what you want. If I stay right now you are going to try and do what you think I want and that isn't fair."

"There is nothing to decide or figure out!" he snapped grabbing my wrist. "I know who I want to be with and yes I will admit her coming back has confused the situation, but it hasn't changed my feelings for you. I want you to stay Leah please stay for me."

With a frown I placed my right hand against his cheek. "You're acting as I am leaving you and I am not I promise. Just tell me if you can look me in the eye and say that you have absolutely no feelings for Bella. If you can do that then I'll stay and we will figure this out together. If you still have feelings for her then it is best for me to leave so you can sort them out."

When he didn't say anything I knew what my answer was. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. "Don't be angry with yourself because you didn't do anything wrong. You're confused and trust me I have been there before. I love you, but right now this is best for you even if you may not see it yet. I'll call you in a few days and please let Nessie know my phone and door is open to her every single hour of everyday. You know where to find me."

TBC…

**AN: This chapter is shorter than the others, but I think it came out alright. Let me know if you all agree or not.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Leah had been gone for a week and I felt hollow inside. She wouldn't take my calls and had even resorted to handing her mother her cell whenever I called. Sue was very sweet and always asked me how I was doing, but if I asked to talk to Leah her protective mother side would come and she would immediately start asking me questions about Bella and if she was still hanging around, my answers obviously where not what she wanted to hear since I never got to talk to Leah which only caused my frustration to grow. All I wanted was to talk to Leah so we could sort this out. I understand what she thought she was doing and yet I did not feel as if it were helping me rather making things worse.

To make matters even worse my daughter had started to rebel whenever her biological mother hung around. She wouldn't speak to her and started going out without my permission at all hours of the day and night. She was acting like a teenager and she still looked like a child. She painted her room black and had wanted to move in with Leah, but Leah told her that while she could visit it was best to stay with me and Renesmee had not taken that well at all. Whenever I tried to talk to her about the situation she shut me out usually by literally locking herself in her room and wasn't the type of father who was going to break her door down because she was being stubborn.

Bella was a whole different problem together. When Leah left she got the idea that meant we were together again even though I told her numerous times we were not. My ex seemed to think that my left over feelings for her had pushed Leah away and that in the end I would choose her. I tried many times to explain that Leah left on her own will because she wanted to give me time to deal with everything and yet Bella did not want to hear it. It was as if she had started living in this little bubble where she only heard what she wanted to.

Plus I had the added stress of my family not being pleased with me now that she was back. They made it clear they did not trust her nor did they want her in their house or to have any sort of communication with them. Rosalie was _very _clear on her feelings about the ex-human when I went to drop Renesmee off for a visit and Bella tagged along. She had actually thrown her out of the house when Bella stepped foot inside. After that if Bella felt the need to tag along when I dropped Renesmee off at my family's house she usually stayed in the front yard and as far away from Rosalie and oddly enough Alice as she could. My pixie sister hadn't laid a hand on her, but her words could be scarier than anything she could do to someone physically. Alice had a very scary way of making her thoughts terrifyingly visual.

Suddenly a slap echoed from downstairs and before I could even process in my mind what it might have been I was down the stairs standing between Bella and Renesmee. My little girl was holding her cheek which had already started to swell and turn red. Bella looked horrified by her actions of slapping her daughter and was trying to apologize yet my daughter wouldn't even stop to hear it. She lunged to slap her mother back and held them both back. I did not need a fight right now. Oh how I wished Leah was here to help me with this. She would know what to do or what to say to make things better.

"Ren I am so sorry!" The brunette vampire that was her mother said reaching out as if she wanted to stroke her daughter's hair. "I was trying to get your attention and you wouldn't even give me your attention and I just snapped. When I grabbed your arm and you called me that horrible word I couldn't control myself. You know I would never intentionally hurt you baby!"

Nessie's eyes darkened to almost black as she took a few steps back. "All you have _ever_ done is hurt me and dad! You come back here acting like you care and running out the one person I love as must I love dad. I hate you! I fucking hate you and I wish you had never come back! I wish Leah was my biological mother! She at least knows my name which is Renesmee, Ness, or Nessie and not Ren. I hate that stupid name! I hate it just like I hate you!"

"I am your mother and you better watch how you speak to me young lady." Bella snapped a look of anger flashing across her face. "I have been going easy on you because I understand you are angry, but if I have to I will smack that attitude right out of you."

I rounded on my ex and bared my teeth. Nobody was ever allowed to threaten my daughter with harm of any kind. "You do not threaten _my _daughter do you understand me? If I feel she needs punishment then I will deal with it my way like I have since the day you left. Now Ness why don't you pack and overnight bag and I will take you to Leah's mother's house? I am sure they would love to have you over for an evening."

For the first time in a week my daughter smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck tightly. "Oh thank you dad! Finally I will be able to see mom and don't worry I will be sure to tell her how much you miss and love her. My one request is that you don't let that witch you were once married to tag along this time. I don't want to see her stupid face."

00000000000000000

My daughter was oddly quiet as we drove to the La Push reservation. I so badly wanted to talk to her, but to be honest I wasn't sure how to start such a conversation. I mean what I could I possibly say to make her feel any better? I couldn't force Leah to come home and I couldn't make my baby girls hurt go away. I felt like a total failure of a father right now. Hopefully at least seeing the she-wolf for a little while would brighten her day. I could make that happen so in the end I guess that counts for something.

When we pulled up in the Clearwater driveway I thought I was going to die all over again and this time permanently. Leah was on the porch with none other than Aaron the principle embracing. I felt my fingers tighten around the steering wheel and vaguely I could hear my daughter trying to tell me something, but I couldn't hear her because rage had started to pound in my head. Is this the reason she had really left? Had she decided that she wanted to try to make things work with that silly human and been too afraid to tell me? That did not seem like her style and yet what else could the reason be?

Opening my door I stepped out of the car and slammed the door a little bit harder than necessary. I saw Leah tense as she looked at me and I simply smiled at her. I am sure it was a crazy smile, but still a smile none the less. My life was falling apart and yet I had wanted to smile and so I would smile with everything I was worth which apparently wasn't a lot if a human won the female shifters heart instead of me. "Well hello Aaron I did not think I would see you here. I am sorry if I am interrupting a lover's reunion, but Renesmee is having a hard day and she wanted to see Leah."

The human male laughed and I wanted to strangle him. Did he find my situation funny or something? "I wish this was a lover's reunion. I actually came here hoping that Leah would give me a second chance for being blind, but as it turns out I no longer hold her interest. I am just lucky that she decided we could stay friends. I heard about your ex coming back to town and if you need a guy to talk to about it you can call me. I know we haven't really ever been friends, but I am willing to try and be the bigger man here. Well I should get going and Leah I will call you later about seeing that movie and we can even bring Nessie if she would like to tag along."

I watched the human walk off after stopping to talk to my daughter. Eventually I turned around to face Leah who was glaring at me with her hands on her hips and I knew that I was in trouble for my behavior. "Do you feel better now after making a fool of yourself?"

"I thought you had taken him back." I mumbled looking down at the ground. I actually felt ashamed for my behavior. "I am sorry for lashing out in such a way. I've just had a really bad day so far and when I saw him with his arms around you I lost my temper."

To my surprise she didn't scream at me and instead set her hand on my shoulder. "Nessie texted me about what went down with her mother. Why haven't you kicked her out yet if she is making you so unhappy?"

"Where will she go?" I said finally raising my head so I could look at her. "It's not as if I want her around, but if I kick her out she will have nowhere to go and she is Renesmee's birth mother so I would feel awful doing that to her."

Leah's expression went blank as she took a few steps back. "Right I forgot you are confused on your feelings where she is concerned. It's funny that I turned Aaron down because I am so sure about us, but you obviously aren't. When I saw you today smiling like a lunatic I thought maybe, but I was stupid. You should go back to _Bella. _I will be sure to have Seth drop Ness off in the morning. I think it is better if Seth is the one to bring her back and forth for a while."

I reached my left hand out to stop her from back away from me. "Leah no, you have it all wrong. I know that I want to be with you. You have no idea how much I wish you were back home with us. I feel like I am dying without you. The only reason I have tried to pretend I was okay was for your benefit. I didn't want to add any more stress on top of you. If telling Bella to leave is what it will take to get you home then I will do it right now! Just tell me that is what you want and you can consider it done."

The Quilette shifter threw her hands up in frustration. "You really don't get it do you? I don't want you to kick her out for me. You need to do it for _you. _You cannot just kick her out because you think it will make me happy. I left so you could figure things out, but you seem like you are resisting doing so. Look, you know I love you, but I really think maybe you shouldn't have contact with me for a while at like all. No more dropping by or calling the house until you can figure out what you want. I am only doing this because I love you and I want what is best for you."

When she kissed my cheek before rushing inside after Renesmee I stood there for a few minutes. I really needed to talk to Bella and the sooner I did it the better, first of all though I needed some time to myself to think about everything. Leah was right about me needing to figure out what I wanted and I was going to do that now.

TBC…

**AN: Hey everyone I hope that you all liked this chapter and there is only one or two chapters left. I have homework to do today so this is probably the only chapter for today. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.**

**Please R&R like always!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

After my talk with Leah I found myself in the old meadow Bella and I had called our special place. I couldn't go back to the house because Bella would be waiting for me and I couldn't go to my parents place because everyone would be trying to give me advice and right now I needed time to think without everyone yapping in my ear. As I sat down in the grass I let my head fall in my hands. I needed to make a decision and I needed to make one fast, but how does one decide between their past and the possible future? To me it seemed nearly impossible.

As I closed my eyes I remembered the first time I had brought Bella here after she learned what I was. I would never understand her reaction because it hadn't been normal, but then again if she had run we probably never would have gotten together and that meant we never would've had Renesmee. My daughter was the greatest gift that Bella had ever given me and after all the pain she caused I would still go through it all again as long as I got to have my daughter. My daughter was my world.

The next memories that flashed through my mind was everything Bella and I had ever done together and surprisingly for the first time I was realizing we never really did anything. We hardly went on dates and we never spent time together where I felt as if we connected on a deeper level. It was almost always her wanting to be a vampire or being in some sort of life threatening situation where my family and I had to save the day. Even on our wedding day she spent most of the boat trip to Esme's Island talking about how she couldn't wait to be turned. Not once had she mentioned how happy she was to be my wife. Why had I not seen it before?

Next my memories switched to ones I had shared with Leah and there were so many more than the ones I had with Bella. I remember the first day she came over after Bella left. I think it was the first time she had called me by my name instead of referring to me as mind rapist. The first time she showed me how to change Renesmee's dirty diaper before chasing me around with the dirty one until we both ended up on the floor laughing. The time she couldn't sleep and we ended up watching old black and white movies all night long and since they were the really old ones which had no sound we would make up our own storylines and make up funny voices for the characters. Another memory flashed in front of my eyes of spending time together as a family at the park on weekends or going somewhere with the four of us. Seth's birthday when we went to the water park had to be one of my favorite memories. My most treasured memory had to be when we made love and the morning after. Everything had been so perfect. We had been so happy and then it was shattered.

My eyes popped open with sudden clarity. I knew what I had to do. I knew what I wanted. I wanted my life back. I wanted my life with Leah, Seth, and Nessie. I wanted to have back the laughter and good times along with some of the less than pleasant times because good or bad I had my family during them and that is all that mattered. Bella was a part of my past and I had to let her go. She needed to know she had never been my family. She needed to move on with her life as I had.

It did not take me long to arrive back home and as soon as I entered the house I found Bella on the couch watching T.V. I didn't even sit down or bother with a polite conversation started. I wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible. "Bella I have done a lot of thinking and I know what I want. I know you came back here with the intention of getting me back and picking up where we left off, but you have made that impossible. When you left you took everything I felt for you with you. The only reason I thought I was confused was out of guilt. I felt guilty for being happy when you so obviously had not found what you needed on your trip. I thought I had to try and make things work with you, but I realize now that is not fair to anyone especially me or Renesmee. That is why I am going to ask you to leave. If you still want contact with Renesmee I suggest that you start with letters to try and get a connection. Other than that I want no contact with you. Our divorce went through yesterday and I have come to the conclusion I have moved on and now so should you."

My ex-wife stared at me as if I had grown an extra head. "Edward what are you talking about? You and I love each other and I know I hurt you, but we belong together! You told me that I was on the only person you ever loved. I gave up my life for you and you are just going to leave me?"

I shook my head and headed for the door once more. "You gave up your life for you Bella. All you ever wanted was to be a vampire. You never loved me, but more loved the idea of me. I am sorry that you feel like you belong here because you don't. By the time I come back I would like for you to be gone. I would prefer you had no contact with Renesmee or I, but I cannot stop you from talking to her if you want. I will tell you now that if you try to take parental rights away from Leah we will fight you and Jasper knows some very good lawyers who will do _anything _to make sure we win. Now if you excuse me I have to go and fight for the woman who is my future. For your sake I do hope you find your own future, but just so you know it will _never _be here."

0000000000000000

By the time I finally made it back to Leah's mother's house her mother was on the porch having heard my tires squeal in my hurry to get there. She stood in front of the doorway as if she could actually stop me from going inside if I wanted to. "My daughter would rather if you were not here."

"Sue I know you are only worried about Leah, but I am not here to cause her anymore pain." I said coming to stand in front of her. "I love her."

"I recall Sam telling her the same thing and look how that ended." The stubborn older woman said crossing her arms and sending me a heated glare.

"I am sorry to do this, but I don't have time to stand here and debate with you." I said before picking her up by the arms and setting her to the side so I could get inside of the house. "Just know that I will never hurt your daughter I swear it."

Running inside I made it half up the stairs before my daughter was blocking my path. I let out a frustrated sigh as she shot me a look. "If you came here to tell her that you chose the woman who gave birth to me over her then you may as well leave because she doesn't need to hear it. She has been in her room crying for hours and I won't let you-"

Since it was my daughter blocking my path I tried to be polite as possible. "Ness honey I love you and so I say with all the love I have in my heart, but please do shut up. I have come here to tell Leah that it was never a choice. It was always her and I don't know why it took so long for me to realize that. Now feel free to lecture me later, but right now I have a she-wolf to win back."

I rushed past my daughter and burst in to Leah's room before anyone else had a chance to pop in and try and stop me from reaching my goal. "Leah I need to talk to you and you are going to listen to what I have to say."

The female shifter who had been curled up in a ball on her bed sat up and wiped her eyes. I could smell the salt from her tears. "I thought I told you that I didn't want to see you again until you had a made a decision? Plus I am pissed that you didn't kick that witch out after she laid a hand on _my _daughter. I swear that I am going to kill her and then you for allowing her to touch Ness in the first place. How could you-"

Striding over to her I placed my hands on her shoulders and pressed my lips to hers which cut off her rant. "Leah I have made my choice. Just let me say what I have to say. First of all I had no idea that Bella would ever hit Nessie, but we don't have to worry about that anymore because by the time we get home she should be gone. You are my life Leah and you have been since the first day after Bella left. I don't know why I thought I was confused in the first place. I guess that I was confused or whatever, but I am not anymore. You see when Bella left it felt as if it were the end of the world, but with you it actually was the end of the world. I had no will to go on anymore. I love you Leah and I miss you more than you can possibly know. I don't want to live my life without you in it so please tell me that you will come back. It's not a family without you there."

Her expression remained blank as she thought my words over. After a moment she was in my arms and her lips were locked with mine. "All I ever wanted was to be your first choice and I am so glad that I am. You have no idea how scared I was that I was going to second again because this time I doubt I would be able to take it. Plus well I really wouldn't want to be a single mother since I know how hard it can be and I-"

I pressed my fingers against her lips as I processed what she had just said. Why would she be a single mother? I mean she could mean Renesmee, but for some reason I felt as if she were trying to tell me something and suddenly a light bulb went off in my head as I lifted her up off the bed and pulled as tightly against my chest as I could. "Are you telling me that our family is only going to get bigger? Leah you have no idea what that means to me! You know this means we have to get married as soon as possible and then we have to decorate a nursery and we have to tell my family and yours and then we-"

Her warm lips pressed against mine once more. "Hey we have nine months to get all of that done so calm down. Right now I just want to go home. Come on daddy lets round up the family and go home."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I told her setting her down and taking her hand in mine. Finally I had my family back and it couldn't get any better.

THE END!

**AN: This is the last chapter and I think that it turned out so really good. Originally I wasn't going to have Leah pregnant, but many of you wanted it so I put it in as a last little gift for you guys. Now you have to tell me what story I should work on next and let me know if you all liked this or not. I really hope you liked it and maybe I will do a sequel though I have no decided.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
